Right Here Waiting
by brokenshadow23
Summary: Sakura and Syaoran are best friends and it just so happens that Sakura falls for Eriol. Why couldn't they remember what happened in the past? Will Syaoran be able to tell her the truth before it's too late? Revisions on going, co-written by Analiria. SxS!
1. When I met the guy she likes

**Title: Right Here Waiting**

By: brokenshadow23

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

Yey! I am starting another story. Why another? Because I have already written two stories before this one. Only that, I am afraid to post it. Maybe you will not like it. Actually, I have not yet finished the other one but I am tired of it! I cannot think of another scene 'coz I have no inspiration(What?!)... But if you want me to post it just tell me okay?

Therefore, I have to give you a little background about it. My first two stories do not include any scene that shows Sakura, Eriol and Syaoran have magic. It is just a pure story of being a normal teenager and their love story. Pairing is Eriol-Sakura.

Ok I am gonna start now…

**Chapter ****1: When I met the guy she Likes.**

**  
**

"Syaoran-kun!" Sakura Kinomoto, a 15 year old 3rd year high school student, called out my name with her sweet voice in the midst of the students walking in the lobby.

"Good afternoon, dearest Cherry Blossom." I teased her as she stopped in front of me. I looked at her emerald eyes and gave her a smile. "How's your class?"

"It's great!" She answered. A smile was plastered on her charming face again. I really love seeing her like this, and I wonder why those guys who admitted their fancy on her to me doesn't have the guts to tell her personally. "Most of our teachers are kind and I now have the reason to come to school early."

I raised a brow and asked her about it.

She smiled. This year is different for me and her, because we were always in the same class. This year, however, we are in a separate class, with the exception of my leave on our sixth grade.

"Well," She started as we walked outside the building. "Guess who's seated behind me."

"Chiharu?" I guessed.

She shook her head, a grin slowly kissing her lips. "It is a he…"

I pondered. "Yamazaki?"

She laughed. "No! Come on, Syaoran! You know him!"

I stopped for a while and massaged my temples, looking at the ground. "Hmm…"

I found Sakura staring at me when I lifted my gaze. "I really don't know who you are talking about." I calmly told her.

"Okay, I won't keep it as a secret." She started to spill. "Eriol is in my class! He's the one seated behind me!"

I watched her blushing face. '_Sakura really fell for that guy.'_

Eriol Hiiragizawa first stepped in our school on our freshmen year. He's an exchange student from Japan who wears glasses and is pretty mysterious. I'm happy for her, but I don't understand why it's as if something is wrong.

I smiled at her for a moment and started to get going. "That's good. Come on, Sakura. It's already five in the afternoon. If I don't get you home before Touya does, he would get mad at me on the first day of the school year. You wouldn't want that, would you?"

She giggled. She followed me and said, "I'm glad that you're doing onii-chan's favor."

"I'm not doing it for him." I reminded her, pocketing my hands. "I would never grant kindness to a person who calls me brat every time we see each other. Also, It's not a big deal anyway. My house's just three blocks away from yours, remember?"

"Aren't you getting tired of doing all of this for me?" She asked, her voice softening.

"Why should I?" I smiled at her. "That's why I asked Wei to find a house near yours when we came back. Besides, I've been doing this for years. It helps taming your older brother."

She grinned, before glancing at me. "Want to have a dinner at my house tonight?" She offered.

I shook my head in response. "Sorry, I told Wei that I'll help him out with the chores. Maybe next time."

"All right then…" Sakura responded, slightly disappointed. "Kero will take over the two slices of my special cake."

I chuckled. "Just tell him to take it slowly. No Sakura card would be able to cure his stomachache."

-'-'-

"Good morning, Hiiragizawa!" Sakura greeted as she saw him entering the building the next day. I was side-by-side with her, since we went to school together.

He turned to our direction. "Oh, morning Sakura! Oh, and calling me by my first name will be just fine."

I was taken back by what he said._ 'Since when did this blue haired guy started to call her by pure first name? He just met Sakura yesterday!'_

He turned to look at me and I quickly composed myself, hiding the shock that I, stupidly, openly showed. Few emotions passed through his eyes in a millisecond, and I decide to let go of his thoughts about me. 'After all, why should I care? It's his business, not mine.'

"Umm," Sakura's voice was as gentle as always. "This is Li Syaoran, my best friend." She gestured with a smiling face. I nodded at him in greeting.

He took a few steps forward and offered me a hand. "It's nice to meet you, Li."

I took it for Sakura. Being this guy's friend didn't pass my mind at all, but if it's for Sakura's comfort, then what can I do?

We entered the building a few moments later. This time, however, she was walking with Eriol and they were in front of me. She was so engrossed in speaking with him that she wouldn't even realize if I get run over by an elephant! Of course, I'm not jealous. NOT JEALOUS. Most girls are like this, anyway.

...Okay, I'm jealous.

-'-'-

_'Sakura…'_ I was staring outside the window while our Math teacher was giving out requirements for the subject. I don't need to listen to it, actually. After all, the requirements are the same for each year.

Sakura, being Sakura, occupies my thoughts the whole day. Maybe I'm just used to see her sitting in front of me, stuttering when she doesn't know the answer if a teacher calls her to recite, and standing gracefully when she knows the answer to a question. This year is just... different.

-'-'-

Our class was dismissed earlier than hers was, so after the routine of wrestling with the other students to get to the my locker after class, I stopped by the school gate to wait for Sakura. I've been waiting for her for at least ten minutes until she ran up to me with a smiling face. 'At least waiting for her was worth while.'

"So how was your day with Hiirigizawa?" I asked.

"Well, we talked all day." She answered cheerfully. "He told me how England looks like and I find it very interesting!"

_'So that's why she forgot about the promise she made this morning… Forgetting our lunch together for Hiirigizawa's sake.'_ Without saying anything, I started to walk in the direction of her house.

Normally, this is how it starts. I walk ahead of her when going home, and she normally sprints to walk side-by-side with me. Today, however, I felt a hold on my sleeve. "What's wrong, Sakura?"

I saw her still looking at the main entrance of our building. Her emerald eyes were scanning for something, or someone.. When I turned my eyes to where she is looking at, I saw a man with sapphire eyes walking towards us with a small smile in his face.

"Sorry for making you wait, Sakura." Eriol apologized, before turning to me. "Nice to see you again, Li."

Sakura smiled, and I nodded at him in recognition. "Its okay, Eriol." She stood beside him.

I creased my eyebrows in confusion. "What's okay?"

"Syao…" Sakura called me by my name. At last! She remembered that I exist in this world!

"Let me be the one to explain, Sakura." Eriol interrupted, before turning to me once more. "I found out that we would be walking the same way in going home, so I asked Sakura if I could join you guys. Sakura already gave her thumbs-up, and we're wondering if it would be okay with you."

I nodded with a little doubt. I started to walk away slowly so that Sakura will not notice how affected I am with the things going along with her and Eriol.

Through out our travel, I got sick of hearing Eriol's voice who answered Sakura's every question. Still, I cannot resist smiling as I hear her laugh.

"How about you Syaoran?" Eriol suddenly asked me.

I pondered, smacking my head inwardly as I tried to remember what they were talking about, but to no avail. "I'm sorry?"

"How is your family?" he said, as if talking to a three year old child.

"My mother and sisters are in Hong Kong." I rolled my eyes inwardly as I answered. "Only me and my butler and trainer, Wei, lives here."

Eriol raised an eyebrow. "What about your father?"

My throat hardened, and my boy went stiff. 'Who does he think he is, asking me things that I haven't given him the right to ask?'

Eriol creased his eyebrows on this, and answered, "I'm sorry, I haven't the right to ask..."

'Damn right you are...'

Sakura interfered, worry in her voice. "I don't think that's what he meant, right Syaoran? You see, his father died when he was still young..."

Eriol seemed slightly surprised. "I'm sorry for that..."

I simply shook my head. "You don't need to apologize."

"You said Wei is your trainer." Eriol began again. "Trainer for what?"

"Martial arts." I answered him. "I have been taking martial arts since I was a child."

Eriol smirked. "Then you must be a good fighter."

I smirked back. "I guess so…"

"Li!" a female voice called out.

That sweet, sing-song voice made us stop from walking. I turned my head to where the voice's direction and suddenly a girl in the same uniform as ours went out of Maqi's store. She fashioned a long, dark blue hair. Her purplish eyes were gentle, making her as beautiful as always.

_'She's almost perfect.'_ Sakura told herself in amazement. She was examining the girl from head to toe when she stopped by in front of me.

"You left early." The girl stated. "Why are you still not home by this time?"

"Because they waited for me, Tomoyo-san." Eriol intervened.

I looked at the mysterious guy. "You know her?"

Eriol nodded. "She and I belong to the same club."

Tomoyo gazed at him. "What do you mean? I just gave out my application yesterday, and I'm not part of any club."

Eriol walked around her, leaving Sakura to look at us. He stopped in front of Tomoyo and said, "You, Ms. Tomoyo Daidouji, is accepted as a soprano in the Music Society."

Music Society, as Sakura mentioned yesterday, is a club that Hiirigizawa is most active on. He's the Music Society's president and most known for his piano pieces, though also a bass singer.

"Thank you, Hiiragizawa!" Tomoyo said cheerfully. By that, She turned to me, consistently glancing at Sakura "Li…"

"Yes?" I inquired, confused by the tone of her voice.

"Why won't you introduce your girlfriend?" Tomoyo asked unexpectedly.

My eyes widened as I heard the question. I turned to Sakura and I met her emerald eyes, surprised at the redness of her face. Though, in actuallity, that question is not new to us. Since fifth grade, people thought that we were in a 'crush-thing' situation. Although this girl, whom I met only a week ago, is so early to say and think that Sakura is my girlfriend.

After a few minutes, Sakura finally talked. "Tomoyo-san, am I correct? I think you have gotten us all wrong…"

Tomoyo bit her lip.

"Syaoran and I are just friends." Sakura managed to smile. "Right Syao?"

With a little hesitation, I nodded. "Yeah, just... FRIENDS." I gulped. Though really, that question has more impact that it usually had... and that routine answer seemed more harder to say.

I saw Eriol with a smile and he said, "Daidouji-san, this is Sakura Kinomoto."

I believe he did it out of courteousness, since I was still petrified of the q uestion.

Tomoyo offered her a handshake. Sakura took it and gave her the smile she gave everyone else. "Nice to meet you, Sakura-san."

"Umm…" Sakura said as she took back her hand. "May I know how you get to know Syaoran?"

"He and I are in the same class." Tomoyo answered. "Actually, his seat is near mine but he doesn't talk much."

Sakura giggled. "Well, he is like that. So others think that he is a rude type of person."

"Yeah, and it's as if I'm not beside you girls right now." I intervened.

The two girls giggled, and started to talk and walk together. Eriol and I are behind them, listening. This way, perhaps, is better. This way, I would not be forced to speak with Eriol.

---------

Hehe…

How was it?

Tell me what you think…

nn

…brokenshadow23

Special thanks to Analiria for beta-ing this chapter[Changes on Dec. 03, '07 Please do tell of your opinions about the changes of this chapter.


	2. Her smile

**Right Here Waiting **

brokenshadow23

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Wah! Wah! Wah! Okay, I know I'm becoming crazy now… Haha! Anyway, thanks to all those who gave a review especially to I.aM.M3. I am glad that you like it. And also sorry for the late update..

Gabriella Mychelle… How nice of you… You already made my story as one of your favourites… Thank you… nn

lhaine07 and rosedreamer101… Haha… I have nothing to say… lol… )

Okay… Okay… Game!

**Note:** Analiria beta-ed this chapter on Dec. 04, '07. Please do comment about the changes for this chapter.

Chapter 2: Her smile

Under the Sakura tree in the hidden part of the school garden sat two teenagers holding each other's hand.

"Eriol…" Sakura called, concern evident in her voice. She slowly rubbed his hand, encouraging the fact that he's not alone.

"Come on, cheer up! Maybe Rika's just not ready to accept the fact that you... love her." She choked the last word.

I sighed. Hiding behind a tree isn't really what you'd call a perfect setting, and eavesdropping really isn't my forte.

Rika of class 3-2 is a simple girl who fashions short auburn hair that matches with her ebony eyes. From what I've heard, she knows how to sing and is more passive than Sakura. Being a graceful girl, I believe Eriol fell in love with her since our freshmen year. That's also one reason why most girls envy her.

_'Too bad, though._' I said to myself. _'The girl only has eyes for her adviser.'_

Eriol's hands clenched to a fist. After a moment, he stood up firmly. "Not ready?" He repeated. Sakura, being surprised, flinched and looked at the ground. "I almost told her what I felt since freshmen!"

Seeing Sakura sad about this may have made him guilty. He bit his lip and sighed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to let out my anger."

_'Yeah, right.'_

She raised her head, and stared at his eyes. "It's okay, Eriol. I do understand your situation. I know how much that hurts and confused a person. I actually did go through with that."

_'Yeah.'_ I commented inwardly, sarcasm dripping in me. _'...with the guy whom you're speaking with right now.'_

"Thanks." Eriol said, a little more calmly. He sat down again, and silence dominated.

After a few minutes, I decided to show myself to the two. As if I just came from the building, I approached them. "What's the silence?"

"Syao!" She stood up and ran towards me with a smile on her face. I smiled too, happy of her actions. Since Eriol joined our group, she rarely approached me this way.

I smiled at her. "So, how's your day?"

"It's fine, but..." She glanced at Eriol with sad eyes. "I'm worried about him."

"Why?" I asked her calmly, acting concerned.

Sakura sighed. Her voice was soft as she mumbled what had happened. "From what he said, he saw Rika last Friday and their conversation did not bode well."

"I see," I said as I tried to act surprised. "But don't they meet twice a week? I mean, with the Music Club and all."

"Yes, but... he doesn't know what to do." She responded with concern in her voice. "I won't dare to intervene."

"It's okay, Sakura." I comforted her. "He would overcome it in a period of time."

"If… If only I could talk to that Rika... I would... I would---"

I sensed anger in her voice. I placed my right hand on her head and said, "Whoa… Calm down, Cherry Blossom. Never knew that there's a violent side of you. Remind me to run away from you when you direct that anger towards me."

Sakura laughed. "That means you still don't know me, Syao…"

"I know almost everything about you, Miss Kinimoto." I told her. "I just don't think that, with six whole years that being together, you could be this angry with a person whom you don't even know. I actually wouldn't think of it with that personality of yours."

She smirked. "You don't see my violent side since you never see Touya and I during mornings."

"To make you cool down," I said while I took the present I bought her earlier from my pocket, enclosing it in my hand. "Here…" I showed the candy that she had liked since I met her. Yukito gave her the same thing many times in the past. It was in a yellow wrapper that has stripes of green in both ends.

She took it without hesitation and smiled at me. "Thank you so much, Syaoran Li!"

After a while, we went to Eriol. I simply gave him a nod to acknowledge him, and he did the same. I did not dare ask him about his love life, so I only opened up a conversation concerning their class. Still, that did not stop me from enjoying the sight of Sakura eating the candy. She was so happy that she looked like a child.

---

It was fifteen minutes before the afternoon class starts.

"Good afternoon, Li." Tomoyo greeted as I entered the class.

"Afternoon, Daidouji." I replied as I sat down on my seat.

"My first name will be just fine, Li." She said with a happy look.

I smiled at her. "So, what's up?" I started. I don't feel comfortable with her calling me by my first name yet, even though we're a bit close now. Even with all the things she knows about me and I her, It's still far from what Sakura and I had gone through.

"Nothing…" She said as she stood up to face me with a smirk on his face. "I'm just bored... and when I saw you enter the class with a smile on your face, I felt that there has been an interesting reason why you're so giddy today."

I smirked vack. "Nothing in particular."

She raised an eyebrow, but the small smile on her face gave her away. "Really?"

I nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "Yes, really."

She rolled her eyes and poked my shoulders. "Come on, speak up! If nothing happened then,why's it that your smile could reach a mile away?"

"Okay, okay…" I chuckled, relenting. "I just remembered the things Sakura and I shared last year."

"Oh." She said, pausing. "Tell me one."

_'This girl really wants to know everything if there is an open topic.'_

I sighed and relented again.

"In computer class last year, we became partners since we were of the same class and she just sat in front of me. Every time there was an activity, we would always fight about who will be the one that would dictate or type."

"Wow," She said surprisingly. "Really? Even though it's just a simple thing, it really means a lot to you, huh?"

The tone of her voice was different, as if she was jealous... but that couldn't be, since we're just friends.

...Right?

"That's because we're friends, best friends in particular. We're happy just to be together."

"Why are you explaining again? It's as if I don't know that fact." She teased.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "Because I know that would be your follow up question."

She laughed at me. "That makes me think you like her!"

"Sakura's my friend." I reminded her again.

"Yeah… Yeah…" She replied as she took a step back with a smiling face. She sat down on her seat as the bell chimed.

---

"Syao…" Sakura's voice was low, as if confused. I mumbled in reply, clutching the black phone receiver. Today is a supposedly a saturday, and Sakura usually sleeps until late morning.

"Did something happen, Sakura?" I ask with concern, pushing the green blanket away from my body. I stood up from my bed and opened the curtains of my balcony entrance, greeting the peeking sun.

"No, no." Sakura said, guilt in her voice. "Sorry, I know it's too early to call you. I'm sorry to disturb your sleep."

"Waking me up isn't a problem, Sakura. I usually wake up early in the mornings anyway. Now, tell me the problem." I told her.

Sakura sighed. "Meet me at the Penguin Park at around eight-thirty in the morning, alright? I'll wait for you..." With that, she hung up.

I looked at the alarm clock sitting on the bed's headrest and found that it was just six o'clock in the morning_. 'I only have an hour and a half hour to go.'_ I hurriedly took a shower and dressed up, before sprinting down the stairs to take my breakfast.

"You're early, Master. I heard you in your room, and assumed you are leaving. Perhaps you will not continue our training today?"

"Good morning, Wei. I'm sorry, but I've been asked for an urgent meeting." I greeted.

"I am sure we could move your training tomorrow." Wei smiled. "If I may ask, who would you be meeting today?"

"A friend..." I replied, walking towards the main entrance.

Wei nodded. "If it's about Ms. Kinomoto, then I am sure it is important. Please do send my regards to the young madam."

I gave him a nod before opening the door. I walked normally at first, but chose to run to the park after a while. Who would not, if they receive a call with sadness written all over it?

---

I arrived at Penguin Park fifteen minutes before the appointed time, but I already found her sitting on the swing.

I sat sown at the swing beside her, but she didn't notice at all. I simply looked at the sky and decided to speak after a while. "If someone threatens you with a knife, I believe you won't even notice."

"Huh?" She inquired. Hey eyes widened, finally registering the fact that I was there. "Oh, Syaoran."

"What's your problem?"

Sakura sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't speak until after a few moments, Though answering my question with another question. "Syao, have you ever experienced falling in love?"

"Not yet." I replied, honestly. "...but I do know a little about it."

"Would you tell me what you know?" She asked me.

Her questions gave me hints on what she is trying to say. I placed both my feet firmly on the ground, before pushing myself and let go to make the swing sway. "Love is giving someone the power to hurt you, but if he does care for you... then he would never make any use of that power you willingly gave him."

I turned to her, and met her emerald eyes. She turned her gaze back to the ground, silent.

"Sakura, are you..." I asked, straight forward. I stopped the sway of the swing before turning my gaze back to her, slightly hesitating. "...are you in love with him?"

A tear slowly crept its way on Sakura's cheek. She turned towards me, her eyes watering. "Yeah, and it hurts to be the one to comfort him when his love for Rika is unrequited."

She took a deep breath. "How did you know?"

"I know you, Sakura." I told her in a calm voice. "Even though you're not the same Sakura that I was used to talk to everyday...I'm not saying that you changed for the worse. It's just that... you've changed."

Sakura managed to smile, even though a sad smile. "Then tell me, Syaoran. Tell me who I am now."

"You're not the little girl I used to have at my side." I answered her. I know she's currently avoiding the real topic, but it doesn't matter. I don't have to hear it from her. "Perhaps we're just growing up. You've gotten more mature, for one."

Then I laughed, though faint. "It's funny how the Card Mistress isn't afraid back then, when fighting for the Clow Cards... Funny how things like this are the ones able to sweep her off her feet."

"I can't believe that you can talk, and act, this way." Sakura told me.

"Me either." I agreed. "Never imagined myself talking like this."

Sakura smiled. The loneliness in her eyes slowly lifted, even if it was still there. "Thanks, my best friend."

I turned my head to the sky once again, admiring how the sun shines. She followed suit.

"That's why I'm here... What are best friends for anyways? They're here to have a shoulder to punch on..." I smiled, teasing her slightly. "...and to cry on."

---

After I treated her to lunch, we went around the city. It was fun, but tiring. We entered different stores, particularly at Maqi's. As I turned a corner, an ingenious idea entered my mind. I gave her a surprise, and that surprise being a set of an undone teddy bear for her to work on.

"Kura…" She muttered, admiring the store. I tapped her shoulder and she turned to see me, asking if something interesting had happened.

"Here…" I handed her the white box containing my surprise.

"Why did you buy this?" She asked when she saw its contents. "You didn't have to buy me anything, you know..."

I simply shook my head to leave the statement, before handing her a white box many size smaller than the first one. "Here's another one."

"As I said, you don't have to spoil me." Sakura said back, before raising an eye brow. "...or are you just showing off your inheritance?"

"Yes, I'm just showing off my inheritance. Don't you want me to spoil you?" I teased with a grin on my face. "Kidding aside, just open it."

She took it and opened the box. Inside it was a pin she had on our fourth grade when she had the adventure with the Sword card. The only change is that the handle of the sword is a pink circle with a star on the middle and two little wings on the side.

She concentrated her eyes on the pin.

"It is similar to the Sword card and the end of my staff…" She said in amazement, before looking at me as if she was suspicious. "Are you sure this won't try to kill me later when I'm alone?"

A smile crept its way on my lips as I took the brooch from her hand to pin it on her. "That's why I bought it for you."

She smiled back at me as I took a step backward having finished with my mission to pin the brooch perfectly on her. She looked and touched the brooch again, before meeting my eyes with hers. "Why do you spend your money on giving me this kind of things?"

I chuckled. "It's just a simple gift, you know. It's not as if it costs millions of yen."

"You are always giving me things but you don't buy anything for yourself." She told me softly. "And I only gave you gifts twice every year. Aren't you getting bore with me?"

"I don't need material things…" I answered her.

She smirked, a twinkle gleaming in her eyes. "Then what are the kinds of things you are searching in this world?"

"Things that eternal…"

"Like what?" She continued to ask me, her eyes getting more and more mischievous as the seconds pass by.

"Friendship… and love."

"I think you already found friendship… What about love?" She asked, poking me.

I glared at her. "Cut it off."

I heard her laugh, and I stuck out my tongue at her. "Your mind might be serious, but you haven't changed the way you act at all." She told me as her laughter ended.

I ignored her and continued talking. "You know, the material things that I gave you aren't enough to repay all the things you've taught me."

"How sweet of you…"

When the sun was about to set, I walked her home. I saw the creepy Touya, her overprotective brother, glaring at us from the window. Even if Sakura and I are best friends for years, he just cannot trust me.

---

"How was your day, Master?" Wei greeted me as he opened the door.

"It was fun, I think." I answered as I removed my shoes on the entrance and entered the living room.

"How was Ms. Kinomoto?"

I gazed at Wei, who was standing a few steps away from me. "She's fine."

"You really care for her much, Master."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you telling me something, Wei?"

He smiled at me. "My words contains no deeper meaning."

"Sakura and I are just friends, got it?" I leaned on the couch and I let my hands to rest for a while. "I care because she is my best friend."

"That is what all people know. Why are you defending yourself?"

I groaned at him. "What's up with you people? You always think that there's something between us."

He smiled. "It's only the fact that you give much attention to Miss Kinomoto, other than Mistress Meiling."

"Give me a break, Wei." I told him. "I am tired of people saying these kind of things."

He nodded and left me alone.

'Why are these things getting to my nerves now?'

* * *

Well, there you have the second chapter. 

Hope you like it…

Please Review! nn

And I may upload the next chapter next week... Is that fine with you?

…brokenshadow23

Note by Analiria: To all that read this before the revision, you might notice that the end scene was taken out. It's just that it could unveil the future chapters already... so we've decided to take that one out. Also, there's something wrong with the italics... so do forgive me if it's kinda confusing (Thoughts are written in between apostrophes.)


	3. Two roads

**Title: Right Here Waiting**

**By:brokenshadow23**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

Yey! 3rd chapter already. Okay. I really do not know how I will go on now. I have already the plot and ending in my mind but I can think of a scene that I can connect. That is okay. My mind will work sooner or later.

My beta who had to be Analiria.. Hey, are you still alive? hehe...

Thanks again to those who gave a review.. nn

**Chapter 3****: Two roads**

Sakura and I are in two different worlds now. She has works to do in their class and I got mine. Eriol is always there with her to be her companion and I know she likes it while I am here, alone. I cannot say that I am really alone because Tomoyo is with me. Only that, she is too mature compared to Sakura.

"Li!" It was Tomoyo. She found me again in here, where Sakura and I used to have our lunch together.

I started to move to give her space to sit on. "Hello, Daidouji."

Tomoyo shrugged. "It has been many months since we have known each other. Can you please just call me on my first name?"

I nodded. "Okay… Tomoyo."

She smiled. "Can I call you Syaoran?"

"If you want, then yes." I answered. Well, she is the third girl same as my age to call me by my first name. First was Meiling Rae, the girl that I engaged before when I was just a little boy. It was my mother's choice but it did not work out. And second is obviously, Sakura.

"I am glad." Tomoyo took away her eyes from me and started a conversation. "So how many years have you and Sakura spent as friends?"

"I have known Sakura for six years but we spent only five years together."

"Why?"

"This is what happened. I went here in Tomoeda when we are on the fourth grade to have some kind of a mission. I became an exchange student until fifth grade. Then, when I was on the sixth grade, I went back to Hong Kong because of my mom."

Tomoyo gave me a confused look. "Then why did you come back?"

I continued. "My family noticed that I was not happy living there. I know they are my family but they are to busy to spend time with me. My only friend there is Meiling, my cousin. I am really glad that they look forward to my favor to continue my studies here."

"So how long will you stay here?"

"…Until I graduate from college." I answered. I never look back at her. My eyes are on the sky that is so blue and made me clear my mind. "I can not stay here permanently even if I would like to because as the only male grandson of our clan, I am entrusted to run our company."

"Oh…" Tomoyo said softly and gave me a smile. "You are a very important person then."

"Maybe…"

"Syaoran!" another female voice called out. I do not need to look at where it came from because I already know that it was Sakura.

She stopped in front of me and took a breath for a few seconds. She was with him again but I am now use to it. I trust Eriol so I have nothing to worry about. "Come…" She grabbed my arm so I stood up and followed her lead.

I stopped walking when we are many steps away from Eriol and Tomoyo.

"Why do we have to take a distance away from them?"

She smiled. "Well, I have great news to tell you."

I was silent to let her know that I am all ears. I sat down the grass because I know that it will be long. And for sure she will going to hit me in my arms as always.

"Eriol and I are partners in the computer lab for this quarter!" She blushed and held my hands. She lifted me up and ran in circles.

"Ooops… Sorry." She grinned when she did not mean to let go of me so I fell on the ground.

I sat down and raked my hand on my messy hair. "I already expected that, Ms. Kinimoto. You do not have to say sorry. This always happen." Then I laughed.

"Looks like they are having fun." Tomoyo said softly while looking at us.

Eriol smiled. "It is really Syaoran that can make Sakura real happy."

"Do you think they have feelings for each other?" She suddenly asked.

"I don't know." Eriol answered. "But we will find it out soon."

---

It was the first day of December when I decided to go home alone. I still went to the library to have my research done that I will report in a few days. I just entrusted Sakura to Eriol.

The sun was about to set when I finished my work. It was already dark and only few people are walking down the streets. It was a bit cold actually. Luckily, I have my jacket with me. Penguin Park was silent as always. But what surprised me is that there is still a young lady sitting on the swing alone.

I went near her to see who it is. "Tomoyo…" I whispered.

She raised her head to look at me and all of a sudden, she stood up. She ran into me and wrapped her hands around my neck. She bowed her head then started to cry silently on my shoulders.

"Damn it! Damn it!" She continualy repeating as she burst into tears.

I did not mind if my uniform has gotten sweat because of her tears. I calmed her to stop her from crying to let her explain what is happening. After a few minutes, she finally stopped. We both went back to the swing to sit down.

"Tomoyo…" I called her name again. I offered her my clean white handkerchief that I have not used at all. She took it without hesitation and wiped her tears. "What happened?"

It took a few moments for her to speak up. "Sorry, I did not mean to get you into this."

"It's okay." I said calmly. "Now, tell me."

I noticed her arms wrap on her own body. I removed my black jacket and lay it on her.

She stared at me for a moment and I accepted it as an appreciation. I nodded a bit to give her a signal to start explaining.

"It is just that… that…" Her voice was so low. I think she does not want to say it but before I interrupted, she continued. "Daisuke and I broke up."

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her permission. I sat down next to her. "It would be nice to let your sadness out."

She nodded a bit. "Well, what happened is that he told me that he was in love with another girl. He loves Riku more than me so he gives up on me."

I smiled. "What he did is one way to tell you that he is not worthy for a girl like you."

"Is that it?"

"Yeah…" I told her so that she would not feel so bad. "He is just saying that you should find a better man that will love you forever and will make you the happiest girl on earth."

She began to smile. "What a nice way to calm me down. Thank you Syaoran."

"It's nothing. Don't forget that I am your friend so it is my duty to make you happy."

"That makes me wonder why you don't see a girl this time." She smirked.

I raised an eyebrow at her, yet smiling. "Don't make this conversation to end up on me."

She giggled. She stood up and, "I'll be going home now. and…"

I just look at her.

"Before I forget, thanks for this…" She removed the jacket and handed it to me.

I smiled at her. "No, go on. I know it is freezing here but I can handle it."

"Thank you again, Syaoran Li."

"Want me to walk you home?" I offered.

She shook her head. "I have caused much disturbance on you. You don't have to do everything for me."

I smirked. "Come on, it is dark now. And it will be too dangerous for a young lady to be alone in walking down the streets."

She did not respond.

"Please…" I begged her. "Do it for me."

She nodded. "All right then. It will also be a great pleasure to be with you, Mister."

After a few moments, beautiful things began to fall down from heaven.

"Snow…" She murmured as she opened her palm to touch the first one to drop on the ground.

"They are so attractive, aren't they?" I said.

She nodded with a smile.

I smirked. "And that reminded me of something."

"What?"

"Nothing." I excused. "It is private."

In reality, what I remembered is when Sakura and I had an adventure in capturing the snow card.

---

The next day, Sakura found Tomoyo and me talking with each other during breaks.

"Here…" Tomoyo said as she took out a white handkerchief on her bag.

I totally forgotten that I lend her that yesterday. "Oh, yeah… You can have it."

"So," She smiled at me. "It would be a remembrance of my broke up then."

I laughed at her. "If it is what you think then so be it."

A few minutes of talking were spent and Tomoyo decided to leave me alone.

When Tomoyo was already far away from me, I started, "You can come out now, Sakura Kinimoto…"

She showed up to me as she heard my words. She came out from a Cherry Blossom tree that started to wave its leaves because of the wind.

"How did you know?" She asked me.

I smiled. "Have you forgotten? I am a wizard and I can sense the strong power coming out from you."

She giggled as she sat down next to me. "Then, it means that I can't control my power very well. I cannot really hide it even if I want to."

"Would you explain why do you have to spy on me?" I asked her.

"Well, I just noticed how you treat Tomoyo." She answered. "And when did you have gotten to be close?"

"We are friends." I reminded Sakura. "I can't see anything wrong if she will open up to me like you do."

"Oh…" Sakura reacted. She put her right hand on her cheek, and continued. "So, Li Syaoran is talking to me like the way he is doing when we are in elementary."

I sighed. "I am just answering your question, Sakura. Besides, you have Eriol to be with you."

"Eriol is not the topic here!" She told me in a serious mode. "It is on how you act."

I bit my lip and stood up in front of her. "Look, I am sorry on how I am acting to you right now. We both know that we spend less that with each other so we don't know the things we have changed."

"I don't need any explanation…" Sakura smirked. "I am just trying to make fun of you!" Then she laughed.

My eyes widened. I took a deep breath and gave her an evil smile. "Trying to make fun huh?"

She smiled at me again then ran on the snow. "Go and catch me young man!" I heard her shouting at me.

I started to run after her so I could have my revenge. She is acting like a child again. I bet she missed our fooling around so she tried to do one. Luckily, Wei trained me on how to run fast. Therefore, before she could reach the end of the garden I grabbed her arm.

"You're not going anywhere, Ms. Trying-to-make-fun-of-me." I smirked.

She was a bit surprised on how fast I catch her. She tried to release from my hold but I started to tickle her senses. She laughed as she tried to get me of her. She even lied down on the think snow lying on the ground but it did not be a reason for me to release her.

"Syao! Sorry...! Please! Stop! Stop!" She pleaded but laughing. "It!"

After a few seconds, I stopped. "Now, will you try fooling me again?" I smirked.

She sat up then smiled. "I would not even dare to…"

"Good!"

"I did not know that you laugh too hard, Cherry Blossom." Another voice entered. We turned to find out whom it is. He has a blue haired person with glasses, still holding another novel, I think.

Sakura was surprised so she hurriedly stood up and fixed herself. "Eriol!"

He laughed. I started to get up to. I removed the snow on my pants, shoulders and head. I stood up and gazed at him.

"You are having a fun time then." Eriol smiled. "And luckily, you didn't caught by our principal."

By then, I remembered the one school rule: As a high school, nobody is allowed to hold hands or showing any forms of Public Display of Affection with opposite sex. "I know that. We are just having a fun time."

"What's up with you two?" He changed the topic.

"We are just fooling around." Sakura smiled. "And he is torturing me."

I smirked. "You are lucky, Kura. That we are here on school."

After a few minutes, we went back to class and we have separate ways. Sakura and Eriol at the right wing and I am on the left. That is where I realized that many things have really changed. Yet I am still hoping that my relationship with Sakura as a best friend would not be able to take away.

---

Every night, I called on Tomoyo to check how she was doing. It is true that I am concerned about her but only as a friend. However, I am not saying that I cannot fall for her. It is just that she will not be the one who would complete me.

"Good evening, Tomoyo." I greeted.

"Why did you call, Syaoran?" Her voice was soft like angels have. No doubt, that she is really a good singer.

I was sitting on the couch, alone as usual. Wei was his room fixing his own things. "I just want to know if you are fine."

"Maybe… I guess." She answered with a little doubt.

"Well, I don't expect that you will easily move on." I said. "But you should try to Tomoyo."

"Hell! Why does love have to be like this?!"

It was the first time she talked like that. But I think it is normal for a girl to react that way. I saw Sakura a couple of times reacting like Tomoyo and even worse. "That is because love would be the worse thing you would have experience if you give it on the wrong person."

"Boys are the same." She shrugged.

I sighed. "You are wrong Tomoyo. We are in different personalities. It is just that the guys you met up with are not serious because they don't know what is going on in their lives."

Silence was on her. I continued talking to give her advice that I mostly give to my older sisters before if they have dilemma with their boyfriends.

---

Few weeks later, Tomoyo and I got closer. I found her a very interesting girl to hang out with. She really opened up to me even if I barely told her about my adventures in life. She told me about how her parents separated when she was still three years old. How her mom gave her the material things that teenagers would like to have.

On a few days, Festivals and Bazaars are coming into Tomoeda, which made us to hang out on Fridays or Saturdays. And that made Touya to be more protective to his sister, especially now that he sees Sakura between me and Eriol.

"Two chocolate—" I was the one to order. "Touya!"

Sakura, who was about twenty steps away from me, came on my way. "What happened?" she asked me without looking at the booth in front of me.

"He was surprised of me, little sister." Touya entered. He was wearing a white long sleeved polo that has a logo on the left side and below it is his nametag. He has also a white headdress that made him to look that he is a true employee.

"Oh, Touya." Sakura smiled. "He was afraid because of your ugly face."

"What?!" He shuttered. But he noticed how beautiful his sister was with the simple pink dress that she was wearing with a green fashionable jacket.

"Just kidding." She smirked.

He turned my eyes on me. "What are you doing with that brat?"

"Hey," I called out. "How many times would I have to tell you that I am not a brat!"

Touya smiled at me.

"Sakura! Syaoran!" Another soft male voice called out. He has the same uniform with Touya.

Sakura blushed. "Yukito! You are here too?"

Yukito smiled. He came near Sakura but he did not bend down to much like before. Sakura's height was about his neck so he just bowed his head a bit. "Like in high school, I and Touya are working if we don't have classes."

"How nice of you."

"Syaoran." Yukito called me. He walked beside me and whispered. "You and Sakura are really good together."

I blushed and Yukito noticed it. He laughed at me. Sakura gave me a confused look so she began asking what did Yukito said.

"So what is your order?" Touya asked.

I nodded a bit with my hands on my pocket. "Four shakes. Two chocolates and two strawberries."

Touya smirked. "Oh, so my little sister will have three shakes at a time. That will prove that she is a real monster."

I stared at Sakura. She raised an eyebrow to him and I pretend that she will going to explode.

"Well my big brother, Syaoran and I have a little date to do so hurry up." She teased him.

He frowned. He glared at me but then Yukito noticed our two other friends. "Brat…" Touya murmured.

After a few minutes, Yukito was the one who handed me our order. "Here you go!"

Eriol came to me to get the other two.

"This is the first time I see you." Yukito said to Eriol. "But your face is familiar."

Eriol smiled. He admit to himself that since he met Sakura, all of the people around her is so familiar. "Maybe you and I cross paths days, months or years ago."

"Maybe…" Yukito smiled.

When Eriol and I got finished of giving Sakura and Tomoyo their shakes, we are off to go again.

"Bye, Yukito!" Sakura bid him while walking away.

"Have fun!"

"Hey!" Touya shouted. "Little brat, take make sister home!"

---

When Eriol got home, he saw his guardians on the living room trying to have some fun.

"So," Nakuru started as she saw his Master. "How is your day?"

He just stopped for a while and gave her a tired look. Then after a few seconds, he walked up to his room.

"What is with the Master?" Nakuru asked Spinel, who lay on the floor and was reading another book.

"How would I know?" Spinel answered without looking back. "I am the guard in this house so I don't know what is happening to him."

Nakuru sighed. "Master is really mysterious at times."

"You should know that since he created us Ruby Moon…"

She frowned. "Want me to stuff you with sweets, Suppi?"

"I am not Suppi!" He shuttered. "I am Spinel okay?"

"Suppi…" Nakuru continued to tease him.

"Spinel…"

"Suppi… I said."

"It's Spinel!"

"S-u-p-p-i!"

"S-p-i-n-e-l!"

"Stop it now, you two." A female voice entered. Her voice was so soft and it was the one, which Eriol would really like to hear.

The two turned to the door and saw a woman standing with a bag next to her. She was Kaho Mizuki, another guide of Eriol. She was there since he was born and when he created Nakuru and Spinel. She was there every important happening in his life as the reincarnation of Clow Reed and as a normal teenager.

"Kaho!" Nakuru stood up from her seat and go after her.

Kaho giggled. "How are you, Nakuru? Spinel?"

"We are all fine." Nakuru answered as she release the hug she gave. "Right Suppi?"

Spinel smirked. "That is right Kaho. There is nothing to worry about with Master and me. But I think the girl in front of you got loosed screw."

Nakuru glared at him.

Kaho started to walk in the mansion to see the changes. She admired the look of the mansion, that is still the same since she last live here in Japan. True. It was same as before but in a different location now. it is much closer to his school and the places, which are mostly visited by people. "Where is Master Eriol?"

"In his room." Nakuru answered. "He just arrived few minutes before you do."

"Oh," Kaho smiled. "So why did he decided to live here for years?"

No one answered.

"I guess it is all of sudden."

"Hey," Spinel suddenly said. "Why did you follow us Kaho?"

Kaho smirked. "Well, I want to be with the Master of course."

* * *

What happened?

All of them had forgotten what happened in the past. Yukito don't know who Eriol is and vice versa,\

shocks.

What do you think happened? Tell me what you think.

Hehe…",

…brokenshadow23


	4. Wrong feelings

**Title: Right Here Waiting**

**By:brokenshadow23**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

Busy. Busy. Busy. Shocks! I have many things to do at school. But then I don't know how I manage to continue this story even if my schedule is tight.

Sorry also for the late update... It is because of our Noli Me Tangere play. We need to pratice before Christmas break then we will going to present it this January 2008. Hope you understand.

Analiria: I'm also sorry for the late update of this chapter. It's actually all my fault, to be true. Brokenshadow23 and I wanted this told by 1st person POV, but we can't continue it qithout 3rd person, so please don't get surprised if the writing style's changed.

**Chapter 4****: Wrong feelings**

-Third Person POV-

"Tomoyo!" Sakura called, going towards her.

Tomoyo waved back, and waited for Sakura to sit beside her before sitting herself. They were in the garden alone, since Syaoran was having a make up experiment in Chemistry while Eriol was practicing in the Music room.

"We can have an all-girls talk this afternoon." Tomoyo smiled as Sakura nodded back. "How are you and Eriol?"

"Wait," She blushed while looking at her nervously. "How did you find out that I have---"

"Syaoran told me." Tomohyo answered back, simply.

"What?!" Sakura exclaimed. _'Syaoran really doesn't know how to keep his mouth shut!'_

Tomoyo laughed. "It's not as if he told me directly. I just noticed your actions towards Hiirigizawa-kun and asked Syao-kun to conclude my suspicions. You can't blame him for being honest, right?."

"Well," Sakura started to answer with a smile. "We are great friends."

"I can see that." Tomoyo replied, noticing the rising red on Sakura's cheeks.

Sakura sighed, before speaking up. "I can't understand how he's able to make me fall for him more than I already do when he already love another girl. It's both mysterious and painful."

Tomoyo smiled softly at Sakura; the gentle wind caressing her hair. "You're a strong girl, Sakura."

Sakura nodded a bit, before smiling sadly. "Most people might think that, yet Syaoran doesn't."

"Why?"

"Well, he's the only person who sees me when I break, when water works open. It's not that he thinks I'm too weak to face the world alone, but rather that he believes that my feeling for Eriol is causing me to freak out."

Tomoyo paused for a while, playing with the thoughts entering her mind. "How does Syaoran manage to reason out and give and ideas to girls? Did he already fall for someone?"

Sakura pondered. "I really don't know about that. Actually, he rarely gives out his opinion when it comes to himself. The only girl I know that fell in love with him andhad to courage to say it was Meiling Rae... and she was his cousin."

"Did he love her back?"

Sakura shrugged. "I think so, but Meiling was the one who give up on him after a year."

"What happened after?"

"No other fell for him... maybe because of the way he carries himself." Sakura said with a hint of suspicion in her voice, thinking: _'Why is Tomoyo-chan asking all this?'_

"Not even you?" Tomoyo asked innocently.

Sakura laughed. "I love him, but only as my best friend, my companion and my angel."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at her. "...But that doesn't mean that there's no possibility that you could fall for him…"

"Let's see about that, even though it's highly impossible." She smiled. "I don't want to interfere with your feeling towards him, you know. I'm not that evil."

Tomoyo blushed as Sakura laughed lightly. She laughed too after awhile. "How did you notice?"

Sakura giggled. "Simple. The way you look at him and how you simply act when he's around. I'm in-love too, you know. I know the symptoms very well. I could be naive, but not entirely."

"Don't tell him okay?"

Sakura nodded. "Trust me."

"If that's the case, you need to promise me." Tomoyo raised her hand, offering Sakura her pinky finger. Sakura smiled at the innocent, yet truthful and honest gesture, and reached out her own pinky at the blue-haired girl.

---

After a few days, I noticed that the two girls are getting along well. They are not running out of stories that they would share but it made me more comfortable.

"Would you mind if I ask you what you and Tomoyo are talking about?" I asked her as I walk her home.

"Girl talk…" She answered with a smile plastered on her face.

I glared at her. "Spill."

"Do you really think I'll tell you the secrets about girl talk?" She reprimanded him.

I frowned. "Girls are always like that! They do not want to tell something to boys. We are always the one to seek for an answer."

Sakura chuckled. "That is life, you know…"

I did not try to open a conversation because I have nothing to say. I was so silent, waiting for her to talk. When we passed by the Penguin Park, she stopped a bit and felt uneasy.

"Do you feel something Syaoran?" She asked me seriously.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds and concentrated. "Nothing… Why?"

She sighed. "Well, I think I felt some sort of magic."

I stared at her. "You have turned the Clow cards to Sakura cards. What else could happen?"

"I don't know…" Sakura said softly. "I am not sure of it though. It may just be so much thinking of what Kero told me few months ago."

"What is it?"

Sakura now continued walking and I followed her. "He also asked me if I feel something. And my reaction is same as yours."

"Just don't think about it." I told her. "Nothing crazy would happen now. Besides it is been three years that you have a normal life. Maybe you and Kero just miss fighting to collect the cards."

---

(Sakura's POV)

"Will I tell him Sakura?" asked Tomoyo that very night.

I am on the couch with my English notebook in my lap. I just started reviewing for the test tomorrow when Tomoyo gave a call. "Why did you thought that?"

"I am just afraid that there would come a time that I would have my regrets of keeping these feelings on me." Tomoyo told me. Her voice was soft, although I can sense that she is unsure with what she feels.

"Umm…" I tried to think of an answer. I need to come up with something that would gave her a piece of hope. "It depends on you. If you think if it will be the right time then go."

Tomoyo sighed. "What if he'll avoid me?"

"Syaoran won't do anything like that." I reassured. I know Syaoran half of my life so I know how he will handle things like this. "He will cherish it."

"Sure?"

I smiled. "Promise…"

"Thanks Sakura." Tomoyo said happily.

"Just always tell your mind that whatever decision you will make," I told her, while playing my hands on the telephone chord. "I will be always there. You are my girl best friend you know."

Tomoyo giggled. "I am happy to know that. Thank you again, Cherry Blossom."

---

(Normal POV)

"Morning Tomoyo!" I greeted her as I saw her in our classroom. She is very early today. It was only six thirty in the morning and she is not even in charge of the cleaning.

"Good morning, Syaoran!" She greeted back.

I found her staring at me as I went on my seat. I smiled at her. "Why are you early?"

She blushed. "My mom has appointment to do so she dropped me off."

I started on my cleaning and I noticed that on what ever I do, her eyes are following me. "Do you want to say something?" I finally asked her. We are only the students in the room because others went to the cafeteria to have breakfast or they will arrive later.

"Nothing…" She said softly.

I smirked. And that is when I remembered Sakura. "What's up with you and Sakura? If I ask you questions this past few days you got the same answer."

Tomoyo chuckled.

"If it is a dark little secret," I reminded her. "I will really seek for an answer."

"You will find out soon." She murmured to herself although I heard it.

"What?"

She just smiled.

I sighed. After I had finished with my task, I took a seat beside her and started talking. "So how is life then?"

"Fine…"

"And how about your heart had it gotten healed?"

She nodded. "Maybe… If I saw him in the hallway, we just treat each other as air."

I smiled again. "That is good to know,"

"But," I continued. "How did you manage to do it? It is hard to be like that you know. Specially, you have been in a relationship for a year."

She giggled. "I just found a new guy."

I raised an eyebrow at her. "So who is the lucky guy?"

"My lips are sealed."

"Oh, come on." I shrugged. "Do I know him?"

She laughed at me. "I don't know…"

"I won't tell him if I do." I promised her. "Just say the name."

"Would you please stop asking me?" She smirked.

"I won't stop if you won't tell me."

"I'll tell you soon."

"What is the difference if you tell me now?"

"Time, Syaoran."

"I won't talk to you if you are not telling me."

She smiled. "Oh, I am afraid."

I rose up from my seat and pretended that I am doing what I said to her. That way she will be force to answer my question.

She looked back at me as she heard that I took a seat on my original place. "Syao…"

"No. no." I said without looking back at her. My right hand is on the table and I leaned my head on it. "I won't talk to you ever again."

"But you are smiling…" Tomoyo told me. "You are really a good actor but I already know that style."

"Hmph!"

---

I was with the two girls on our lunchtime. Sakura was seated in my right and Tomoyo was next to her.

"What's up with you guys?" Sakura noticed. "You are talking to me but you have not said a word to each other."

"Then ask the person next to you." I said, rudely. I don't want being treated this way. It seems that they are not comfortable enough to trust me.

"Tomoyo?" She turned into her. Tomoyo gave her a sign then Sakura asked me. "Umm… would you mind if we will talk personally."

I nodded.

Tomoyo was the one who took her hands and move many steps away from me. Even if that is the case, I can hear them a bit.

"What's happening?" Sakura started to ask.

"Umm…" Tomoyo said. "It is about my feelings on him."

"Did you already tell him?"

Tomoyo shook her head. "Actually he wants to know who the one I admired these days is. I did not say anything. I don't want to experience another lose."

"I understand that." Sakura told her. "But trust me. If you would tell him the truth he will not leave you."

"So," Tomoyo said softly. "Are you saying that I'll tell him now?"

_'Tell me what?'_ I asked myself then saw Sakura gave a nod.

"But how?"

"hmm…" Sakura started to think. "Let us get back into the conversation you are in. Just go along with me okay?"

"Hai!" Tomoyo agreed. They started to come back where I am and seated like before.

"So what are you saying Tomoyo?" Sakura started to talk.

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at her. "What?"

"About that guy you and Syaoran were talking about earlier…"

"Oh," Tomoyo smiled. "Umm… If I am going to tell mine, you should tell yours okay?"

Sakura nodded. I was not reacting but Sakura forced me to say yes. She kick me on my left foot and it hurts actually.

"All right, already." I have no option but to agree.

Tomoyo giggled. She stood up and faced Sakura and me. "But it would be no fun if we will go to spit it out directly."

"Got it!" Sakura shouted. "So who will be the first one?"

Tomoyo shook her head.

"Syao…" Sakura called my name.

"What?" I asked her in a calm voice.

Sakura smiled at me. I did not like the way she smirks at me.

"You first." She finally said.

"Why me?" I asked. "You girls started it."

"Coz you are the only guy here!" Tomoyo agreed.

I gave them a confused look and smiled. "It is not my fault if Eriol is not here."

Sakura glared at me. "Don't you put Eriol into this."

I laughed. Then I thought of a thing to say to escape. "Besides, I am a gentleman so ladies first."

Sakura sighed. "What a good way to escape." She looked at Tomoyo and asked, "So what will we do? I don't want to be the first either."

"Pick?"

"Well, that would be a great way…" Sakura stood up and faced Tomoyo.

"I'll count!" I offered. I moved a bit to be between them. "Ready?"

The two girls were smiling as they positioned their close hands. After a moment Sakura nodded.

"1… 2… 3…!"

Sakura got a stone and Tomoyo gave a paper.

"Shoot!" Sakura responded as she took away her hand.

Tomoyo chuckled. "Well, it is just luck."

Sakura sighed. "I will give three hints and just say a name that do you think then I will nod if it is correct, okay?"

"Come on!" I told her even though I already know who it is. "Start now."

Sakura gasped. "First, he is a popular guy in our school. Next is… you both know him. And last, he is kind of a mysterious guy."

I smiled. "That is too easy."

Tomoyo was a very good actor. She is pretending that she did not know. "Mysterious huh? Eriol?"

Sakura chuckled. She turned her head away from the two. Well, she is doing now her plan of course. "Ahm… I forgot that I have not yet done my assignment in Math. Sorry, I really need to go."

I heard Tomoyo sighed. "Want to continue?" I asked her.

I stared unto her eyes and realized that she felt a bit uneasy. It was like something was stocked on her throat. It took for a while before she nod.

"Ladies first." I smiled.

She frowned. "It's so unfair!"

"If you want, I'll give my first clue then you gave yours. Deal?"

My words made her smile.

"First," I started. "She is a unique type of girl."

Tomoyo closed her eyes and think. "His real attitude cannot be seen unless you are his or her friend."

"She is cute."

"Hmm… He is a bit mysterious. But I think Sakura and I are referring to a different guy."

I smiled. "Talented."

Tomoyo turned away her purple eyes from me. "Last?"

"What?"

"Ready?" She is actually using the time to escape again.

"I am listening." I told her.

She sighed. "It had to be you…"

I was surprised on what she said. But I would not be avoiding her like others usually do. She only likes me.

I grinned as I watch her blushing face, waiting for an answer. "Well, It is funny to know that we are the same."

I saw hope when she turned her head on me.

"What do you mean?"

"Simple." I told her. "I like you, Tomoyo Daidouji…"

* * *

What? What? What? 

Syaoran and Tomoyo like each other. shocks

La la la la…(okay, I am going on crazy here)

Please review!

Thanks… ",

…brokenshadow23

P.S.

To tell you the truth i now writing the second to the last chapter of this story but I can't update the nest chapters because Analiria had to check on it. Wah! I hope you'll understand us.


	5. Three white roses

**Title: Right Here Waiting**

**By:brokenshadow23**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

Another chapter here. Well, I think you're gonna like this. And sorry also for the grammar. Analiria hasn't revised it yet because we are both busy in school. Please bare with me! Haha! o.o

**Chapter ****5: Three white roses**

(Sakura's POV)

_'Spring is really great.' _I was walking through the hallway to go to the library and grab a book to read. I got a smile in my face, showing happiness on how wonderful things are going on. _'Hmm… How are Syaoran and Tomoyo doing? They are having dates during Christmas break. No. No. It is not only friendly dates. It is--- Tomoyo?!'_

Tomoyo ran into me as her purple eyes and my emerald ones met. She was panting as if she ran because she is being chased or maybe not. She buried her face on my shoulders and that is when I felt tears coming out from her eyes.

I placed my hands on her back to comfort her. "Tomoyo, what happened?" I managed to ask, as I slowly moved the two of us on the walls so that only few people could see my friend breaking down.

Even if her voice was so soft that I could hardly hear, Tomoyo managed to explain. "Why does Syaoran have to do this to me?"

_'Syaoran? What the hell…'_ Hearing my best friend's name surprised me. "Calm yourself, Tomoyo. Whatever that guy did, I'll talk to him and do whatever I can."

Tomoyo continued to give off sobs.

"Don't worry, it will be fine soon."

---

(Normal POV)

"Syaoran!" Sakura called her best friends' name. By the tone of her voice, he sensed something wrong will happen.

"What?" He asked her calmly, leaning on the tree. They were about to go home but Sakura came after him in not so pleasant way.

She was standing in front of him with livid eyes. "What did you do with Tomoyo?!"

Syaoran gave her a strange look. He had not done anything with Tomoyo. He is just going on with his life. "What on earth are you talking about?"

"Well," Sakura started. "She came into me, crying because of you!"

"Calm down." He told her. It would not be nice if we will talk in high tone. Besides, people are staring at them now. He grabbed her arm, to find another quiet place. "Please let us talk about it as we---."

She forced to let go and she succeeded. "No! I want an answer NOW!"

"And what do you want me to say?" He was still calm because he does not want this conversation to end to a fight.

"Just tell me what you did to Tomoyo." Sakura mumbled.

It was the first time she talked to him like this. Yes, they have been into a fight a couple of times but this is different. Sakura's tone was harsh. Syaoran never imagine her to approach him this way, considering the fact that his best friend had uh a pleasant attitude.

"You told her that you like her but then you are making her cry right now?"

"If what you are talking about is on how I acted these days to her… It is normal. I treat her as a friend. What else does she want?" He told her, not thinking even if his voice went up.

"She is in love with you don't you get it?!" Sakura continued yelling.

"I did not tell nor force her to do that!"

"But you made her hope..."

"And when?!" He looked straightly at her emerald eyes. "When I told her I like her?!"

She did not answer.

"It is true that I like her." He reminded her with a sigh. "But only as a friend. I do not say that it is her fault. But Sakura, you should not also blame me on this."

Sakura whispered. "You should have told her that before."

"But can you say that she will stop when I told her?!"

"Maybe not." She answered with her tone was soft but then it suddenly went up again. "But at least she may not be hurt like this if you did!"

He grabbed her hand again and pulled her body into his. Sakura eyes' widened. She was shocked by his actions and made her forget the thoughts about the problem.

"Stop." He simply whispered on her ear.

After a few seconds, Sakura went back to the physical world . Syaoran felt that she is trying to let go but he will not allow it. His grasp on her was too thight so she didn't have a choice now but to use a little bit of force from her own magic.

"Get off me!" She shrieked. He got back few steps away from her. She was breathing hardly as she continued to say the words that made Syaoran's heart and mind to wound in an instant. "You are not the Syaoran I knew. It is true he is rude. But he has no guts to make any girl suffer…"

With those words, she left him standing there, alone.

---

(Sakura's POV)

"You okay, Master?" Kero asked as I entered the door of my room.

I was catching for breath for I have run on my way home because the incident earlier. I was really confused and now I do not know what to do is I'll see him sooner or later. I took off my bag and placed it on the floor.

"I am okay, Kero." I answered in a soft voice, not looking at him.

I heard Kero turned off the television and flied on my study table. "No, you're not." My guardian insisted.

I sat down on my bed and bit my lip. A panda doll, which my brother has given a few years ago, was on my arms to calm me down. "And what do you want me to tell you?"

"Well," Kero started. "As your guardian, I want to know what is happening with you or should I say why you go home with a long face."

"Syaoran and I have exchange words…"

He gave me a confused look.

I sighed. "And…it would be mistakenly called as a fight."

"What did that brat do?"

I shook my head. "It is not really about me. But because of Tomoyo." With that, I told Kero everything that answers all of his questions in mind.

"Syaoran got a point there." Kero agreed.

"Yeah," I sighed once again. "But what is wrong with him is that he made her--" A strong magic made me stopped my words and give me an uneasy feeling. It was too strong like Clow Reed or better than he was.

"Are you feeling it Sakura?" Kero asked in a serious tone as he stared outside the window.

I nodded. I gave Kero a look and both of us have the same thought in mind.

In a few seconds, I managed to go down the stairs with Kero inside a small shoulder bag. "Touya! I forgot something on school but I'll be coming back before the sun sets."

Without onii-chan's response, I put on my rollerblades and followed my senses to bring me where that magic comes from.

"The shrine?" I mumbled in confusion as I stopped on the place where my Math teacher, Ms. Mizuki, before used to live.

"So you felt it too…" A male voice I knew much entered.

I turned my head where it came from and saw Syaoran, standing few steps away from me.

"Oh…" I just said, tucking in my hair behind my ear.

"Of course she would!" Kero answered as he went out of the pink bag. "She is the Master of the Cards you know!"

---

(Syaoran's POV)

I ignored him. I would not have an argument at her guardian now. What is important now to me is she. "Sakura…"

We just stood there, saying nothing. An awkward silence was present, making things more complicated.

A few seconds have past; we heard steps coming on our way. Sakura pulled Kero's tail for him to come back on the bag. Then, glared at the shadows that are slowly coming on our way.

"Eriol?" She whispered as she saw him surprisingly with a girl older than him.

I saw Eriol's eyes widened, maybe wondering why we are there in serious faces. Now, the strong magic we felt earlier faded.

"Who are they?" asked the girl with dark brown long hair and a few inches taller than us.

"My friends, Nakuru…" Eriol answered.

I glared at the girl and found her mysterious. "What are you doing here?"

"Umm…" He started. "Nothing in particular."

The sweat drops on his forehead made me think that he ran after something. Or maybe, it was also the magic we were feeling. But he doesn't seem a wizard like me.

I saw him staring back at me.

"May I ask the same question with you two?" Eriol's voice was calm as always. "And why do you have to bring a sword with you, Syaoran?"

Sakura was the first one to answer. "I just passed by here."

_'Shoot! I forgot that I have summoned this!'_ I laughed nervously. "Umm… this? I just got it on the blacksmith because... I... I... I have it for repair. And I was about to go home."

Eriol nodded. "I totally forgot! She is Nakuru Akizuki, my cousin."

I gave the girl a hand and smiled at her. "Nice to meet you."

After I did that, Sakura did the same.

"Well, we need to go now." Eriol said. "Bye!"

Sakura and I waited for him to get out of our sight before I managed to talk to her.

"Still mad at me?" I know Kero was listening to our conversation even if he is inside the bag

She did not answer.

"Look," I said in a very calm voice. "I'm sorry… I did not know that this will happen."

"… And I also don't know now what to answer." It was her final words before she started to move along.

---

(Normal POV)

"That girl has a strong power, Master." Nakuru pointed out as she walked side by side with Eriol.

He smiled at his guardian. "I know."

Nakuru smiled, continue to look at him. "You know what; I think I have met her before."

Eriol nodded in agreement. "I also told myself that when I saw her the first time."

A piece of silence became present until Eriol heard a sigh coming out from Nakuru.

"What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

She shook her head. She smiled at him to show she was fine. "I was just thinking about the presence we felt earlier in the shrine."

Eriol bit his lip. "Who could that be? I think the one who was doing it was even more powerful than me…"

"Tsk. You are the reincarnation of Clow, the most powerful sorcerer." Nakuru said. "And I don't have any idea who the hell was that."

Eriol agreed. "We should find it out. I am sure Kaho knows something about it."

---

(Sakura's POV)

I arrived thirty minutes before the first period starts. I was alone of course. Touya was the one who dropped me off and I think he knows that something is not right between Syaoran and I. I headed to my locker and saw a white rose inserted on it.

"What's this?" I murmured in confusion. I looked around to see if someone is watching. I grabbed the things I needed and went to the classroom.

"Morning!" I greeted with a smile.

"What a nice way to start the day, Cherry Blossom." Eriol responded then came to me and helped me with the books I have on my arms.

I happily sat down on my desk and there, I found another white rose. But this time, a note was attached on it.

_'If you want to know who I am, meet me without any company at the back of the building. Sat down on the bench where another rose lays...' _

"So someone is playing tricks on you…" Eriol smiled at me.

"I don't need to worry." I said. "He or she will stop when I have my word."

---

(Normal POV)

"Another note…" Sakura murmured as she grabbed the third rose lying on the bench.

_'Look behind the first Cherry Blossom tree on the left side of this bench...' _

She started to take a step and now, she found a white teddy bear placed on the tree. It was about fifteen inches tall with white fluffy fur. She took it and read the word written on the heart the bear was holding. Sorry.

She smiled. "Come out now… Li Syaoran."

A brown haired teenage boy jumped down on the fourth Cherry Blossom tree on the other side of the bench. He walked near her with his head not facing her.

"I told you…" She started as she plays the bear with her hands. "You don't have to spend much money for me."

"I know…" He told her. "But, I want to say that I am sorry for what I did to Tomoyo."

She did not respond but she made a move. She had a few steps closer and placed her right hand on his shoulder, allowing him to gaze her face again and to see the smile plastered on her face. She knew that he miss that these past few days. After all, he once told her that his day would not be complete if he would not see his best friend smile.

"Do you really want to be forgiven?" She said in a soft voice.

He nodded.

"Then go to Tomoyo and explain yourself." She gave her condition. "If you will be okay with her, you can already walk me home this afternoon…"

She left him with a smile. And that would be a reason for to correct all the mistakes he did. When Sakura vanished into his sight, he decided to run and went straight to his class to find the person he owe an apology.

---

He entered the classroom after five minutes and found the girl he really needs to talk to.

"Tomoyo…" He called her name as he open the door. Everyone turned their heads on him but she herself did not even bother.

There she was, reading another novel that Eriol has recommended few days ago. He slowly walked near her and actually, he does not know how or where to start.

"Tomoyo…" He whispered once again.

"What do you want Li?" She finally asked in a soft voice.

Now, he knows she hates him. He bit his lip and gave a sigh.

"Umm…" He started. It took already few moments and he cannot come up to something to say sorry.

She closed the small blue book, which title is "The Tell Tale Heart", and stood up.

"If you will just stood there and won't say any single word, then I am gonna get going." She took a step but he managed to grab her arm, making her look back.

"Sorry…" He murmured honestly as he looked straightly at her amethyst eyes.

She released his grasp on her arm and sighed. "What for?"

"I know that maybe my actions to you are weird these days…" He started to explain. "But… I did not mean to hurt you."

"I know."

He gave her a confused look. "You know?" he repeated.

She nodded and surprisingly, a smile was written on her pretty face. "I realized that all of these were my fault. How sad. Even Sakura got into this mess."

"And…" She continued without letting him talk. "If I became contented with the way we were before, I would not cry, Sakura would not have that nasty fight with you, and of course, you would not be saying sorry right now."

"So…" He smiled at her. "Friends?"

"Friends." She said in a soft voice as she took the hand he offered.

He heard their classmates murmured on the scene they just have. But what do they care? At least, he had done Sakura's condition to be with her again.

"Sakura!" Tomoyo suddenly shouted as she moved her eyes on the door.

He turned his head from where she was looking. True. Sakura was there, smiling at the. She was still holding the last rose he has given, and the white teddy bear was on her arms. She gave him a nod and he watched her lips saying,

"Good work, Li Syaoran."

---

"Sakura…" Syaoran called her name by the time he saw her walk out the building. She was not smiling so he already knew something is bothering her. "Why long face?"

She sighed. "Nothing…"

'_Oh wow, I thought we would be happy for this afternoon because Tomoyo and I are already okay.'_ He raised an eyebrow at her. "Come on…"

"Remember when we both felt the presence few days ago?" She asked him with eyes full of sadness.

He nodded, not taking off the look on her. "Yeah… I really do not know what it was. But it is strong I can say."

She gave another sigh. "Even my powers are strong like you guys said; I can't identify who is the person behind that magic."

He smiled but continued walking. "Don't worry about it. As long as he or she is not hurting anyone, the people in the world is safe."

"But…" She continued and seems like she did not hear what he said. "That power is like Mr. Clow in some ways."

"He passed few years ago." He reminded her.

She murmured, "True."

"We better asked Kero or Yue about it."

---

The next day was a Saturday. Syaoran got a lot of free time to be with her and to find out the things they should know.

Ding-dong!

"Coming!" He heard Sakura shout.

After awhile, a person he did not really expect, opened the gate for him. He was in a casual wear and holding his blue bag.

"You are early today, brat." It was his first greeting.

Syaoran smiled, pocketing his hands on his black pants. "What a nice way to welcome a visitor, Touya."

"Touya!" Another voice from the house called his name. When they both look at whom it is, she smiled. "It was so nice that you opened it for him."

He frowned then decided to tease her before going. "I did not open it for him, Monster. It is for me."

"What did you say?!?" Sakura yelled. Her left hand was clenched into fist in annoyance.

"Easy…" He smirked. "I'll be going now."

He turned his black colored eyes on Syaoran. "Don't do anything with her, brat…" Touya murmured, "Be the one to protect her if something happens."

Syaoran gave him a nod and so he moved a long.

"Come in now." Sakura offered.

He followed her as she turned back.

"Have a seat," She offered. "I will just finish washing the dishes then we can talk."

He sat down at their blue sofa. The scratches on its edges prove that it is there for years. He admired the surroundings but he cannot take his eyes away from her. And he really doesn't know why.

"Kero!" She suddenly yelled at the stairs. "Get down here!"

A few moments later, a small yellow flying creature showed up.

"What?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Can you please take care of the laundry?" Sakura asked him with a smile.

Kero gave a frown. That is where he found out that Syaoran was there. "Why does it always have to be me? Why not try that brat instead?" He protested pointing his arms on Syaoran.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at him. "For goodness sake! Syaoran is a visitor you know!"

"It's no difference." He insisted. "He is always here during weekends."

With that, Syaoran stood up. "Okay, okay. I'll do it."

"No!" Sakura disagreed. "Just stay there. You do not have to do it."

She turned again to Kero and bit her lip. "Fine. I will be the one to do it. But, you won't have any sweets for a month Kero."

"What?!" He shuttered. His eyes widened in hearing his punishment. "No. No. It is not fair! Come on Sakura. You know that I'll be doing it."

She smiled. "Then what are you waiting for? Go!"

The guardian moved along as his Master commanded. As he vanished on their sight, Sakura turned to her friend.

"Have you eaten breakfast?"

"Yeah… No need to do anything for me." He answered. He looked at the different sides of their house then laid his eyes on hers again. "I think you have many things to do. What me to help?"

She shook her head. "I can do it myself."

Even if he heard her answer, he got up, taking the rag on her hand and started to clean. "You don't need to feel shy with me, Kura. I'll help you and if we have already finished, we will talk about the magical things okay?"

---

(Syaoran's POV)

"Ugh…" I groaned. I slowly opened my eyes and God, the first thing that I saw was her beautiful face. She was asleep. I moved carefully and sat down on her bed. _'Wait. On her bed? What the--?'_

I started to remember what happened before we fell asleep. When I saw Kero holding a cloth clip, I understand that we have just finished doing the household chores. I turned my head to her alarm clock and found out that it is just one on the afternoon.

"Ahem." A soft male voice entered.

I have gotten nervous as I heard it. If it would be Touya or Fujitaka, for sure I am dead. If not, then I am safe. _'God.. Please help me!'_

I look at the door of the room where that small sound came from. It was only Yukito, thank goodness. I saw him looking at me in a strange way. "No," I explained in a soft voice. I jump out of her bed as fast as I could and went near him. "It is not what you think okay. It is just that Sakura and I had finished doing---"

"I know that you have not done anything to her." Yukito interrupted with a smile. "No need to explain. Because I know you are the type of guy that won't dare to hurt Sakura."

I smiled. "How did you get in?" I started to ask. We slowly stepped out of the room. I closed the pink door behind me, leaving Sakura rest for a while.

"Ah!" He said. "Touya asked me to help you guys and so he gave me his own set of keys to surprise you."

I smirked. "It sure does."

"Have you taken lunch?"

I shook my head.

"Then, you are both lucky that I brought you a chocolate cake."

"Thanks." I told him.

---

(Still Syaoran's POV)

"Yukito?" Sakura wondered as she saw the guy, who has been important in her life, sitting beside me.

"How are you, Sakura?" He smiled at her.

She gave a confused look and started to get near us. "When did you get here?"

"Take care of that question, Li." Yukito told me as he stood up. "I'll be preparing the cake and tea."

I nodded. I started to answer her question but left the part when Yukito found me sleeping beside her.

"Oh..." She said as she sat down next to me. "I can't believe that Touya is still not comfortable with you. Besides, I am not a child anymore. I don't need anyone to look after me."

Yukito suddenly entered with a tray on his hands, containing three slices of strawberry cake, tree blue cups with tea on it. He smirked. "Maybe, I disturbed your privacy huh?"

I noticed Sakura blush while realizing what Yukito had said.

"No. No. It is not what you think okay? Damn. Why everybody thinks that Syaoran and I have something with each other." She told him.

I do not know why I did not react. I was just staring at Yukito and her with lots of questions in mind.

"Transform into your form," We heard a voice of a little creature command. "Yue."

Yukito paused as he heard it. He closed his eyes and a yellow circle with the symbol of the power of the Star appeared. The wings of an angel spread from his back. After a few seconds, the wings enclosing him opened and there was Yue, the moon guardian.

"So should we start?" Sakura entered.

The guardian nodded with his arms crossed on his chest as usual. Kero sat down on Sakura's lap.

I was not saying any word, same as Sakura. It was Kero who are we waiting to talk.

"I know that Yukito knows nothing about his true form." Kero finally said. "But, do you feel something Yue?"

"Yes." His voice was serious as always. He crossed him arms on his chest then stood before us. "Actually, I think Master knows a little about it."

"Well, yeah I do." Sakura said. "But I am not sure of it."

"Then tell us." Kero said.

"The power that we all felt was like the same with your creator." She told us.

Yue's eyes suddenly widened. "But he passed away, decades ago! You even saw him after the judgment I made."

"True." She agreed. "But I am not saying that it was exactly like his. It is stronger and it gives me creeps."

Silence was next after that sentence. But it made me to say my concern. "Do you know any sorcerer or sorceress stronger than him?"

All of them shook their heads.

I bit my lip. "Well then we should be careful." I suggested. "Who knows what will be the next adventure we will going to take. Sakura, bring your cards with you all the times. Kero, try to investigate with your own. Yue, just be on guard. I know Yukito cannot do anything but we need you is something happens."

Sakura sighed. "We should wait for something to come then…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So how was it?

Is it ok? am I miserable?

Tell me what you think… ",

Please... I'm begging you!

...brokenshadow23


	6. Discoveries

**Title: Right Here Waiting**

**By:brokenshadow23**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

I don't know how can I write love stories, considering the fact that my own heart is broken. Haix...

**Chapter 6: ****Discoveries**

"Ugh…" Eriol moaned. He turned around on his bed every minute that moves, yet he can't open his eyes.

_He was standing in front of the shrine. He stood there for a moment until a female voice shrieked, "Eriol! Eriol!" _

_He saw her running on his way but he could hardly see his face. The only thing that was clear to him is that she has a key on the ribbon attached on her neck. It was a simple pink circle with wings on the side and a star on its middle. _

_Suddenly, she stopped from running then turned to Eriol. Slowly, she grabbed the key with her right hand. A yellow circle appeared from where she was standing._

_"The key that holds the power of stars, show your true from to me…" The girl said, stretching out her hand. _

_Eriol only stood there, watching her next familiar move. _

_"… I, your Master, do this under our contract. Release!" In a moment the small thing on her hand expanded into a wand. _

_He gave her a confused look then decided to ask her a question. "Who are you?"_

_The girl smiled sweetly. "Don't you know me? I am—"_

"Master, wake up." A woman in a red night dress shook his shoulders, made him open his eyes.

"What's wrong, Kaho?" He asked her, recognizing that it was only three in the morning.

She shook her head. "I should be the one asking that question. I heard you shouting a couple of times so I ran here."

"Oh…" He said as he moved his body to sit down. "I am sorry. It was just a stupid dream."

Kaho gave him a sad look. "It is not just a dream, Eriol." She reminded. "You are a sorcerer remember? Your dreams are often foretelling."

He sighed, raking his hand on his messy hair. "Never mind. I will find it out soon."

She smiled. "So do you want to go back to sleep?"

Eriol nodded in agreement. "I'll try. I hardly get sleep, you know."

"You should also." He continued.

She stood up, turning off the main lights. She headed to the door but before she got out Eriol got something to say.

"Thank you for the concern, Kaho…" He whispered.

---

"I can't wait just like this!" Sakura protested after a week. She opened her bag to use her cards to find out what will be in store in the future. It will not be fully seen of course, but it will give them an idea on what will happen.

"Ahh!" She yelled.

"What's wrong?!" Syaoran asked her worriedly. He ran into her to see if she was fine.

She frowned. "Curse you Kero!"

Syaoran turned his eyes on her bag and the guardian showed up. He was holding a cupcake that was supposed to be Sakura's food for the break.

"What?" Kero asked confusingly. "I was just eating here. You don't need to shout."

"What the hell are you thinking to follow me here?!" Sakura angrily told her guardian as she stood up.

Kero began to explain. "First, the book of cards is in here so I need to guard them. Second, I need to start investigating here of course."

Only Sakura could do is to glare at him. She pulled out her cards and began what she is supposed to do. She shuffles it so many times and drops out five cards. She placed it on the grass with her symbol facing herself. One card is on the top; on the middle were other three and a card on the bottom.

Syaoran sat down beside her and Kero was on his right.

"Concentrate now…" Kero told her.

She closed her eyes and he felt her power flowing down her body. It was growing more and more each day, even though she does not use it much. After a few seconds, she opened it and ready to do the trick Kero taught her.

She had her hand out and opened the card in the middle. "Return…" She murmured then moves her hand to its left. Dark. Well, that made her have a bad feeling but she need to open it all to find out what is going on.

Syaoran heard her sigh. Next was the erase, the sword and the last… hope.

"I don't get it…" Sakura mumbled, still looking at the cards. "Kero, can you find out what they are saying?"

Kero shook his head. He was obviously did not like the feeling he have on this but he cannot say a thing.

Syaoran, himself has nothing to say. Only the cardcaptor, her guardians and the creator of this trick, who had to be Clow, could predict the future.

He smiled. That is because that is his only choice to do now. "I think even the cards are telling us to wait."

"Seems like it."

---

"Kaho…" Eriol called her. He was all alone in his room, sitting on his red chair.

In a minute, a tall woman with scarlet colored hair entered. "What is it, Master?" She asked in full concern. She found him in closed eyes and it takes time for him to respond.

"I know you sense the power coming from the shrine these past few days." Eriol started as he opened his eyes, still not looking at her. From his tone, Kaho can sense something wrong.

"Like you do," Kaho finally said. "I don't know who or what it was."

Eriol sighed. "You live there when you first came to Japan right?"

"Yes…"

"Then, I would like you to be there to find out something."

"When do you want me to do that?"

"Tomorrow afternoon…" He replied. "That time, only few people going."

"Is that all?" Kaho asked.

As she saw Eriol nod, she left him just as he wished. She went back to the other two guardians and pretended nothing happened.

---

(Syaoran's POV)

"Have you brought your scrolls and other magical items with you?" Sakura asked me as we went out of our building to go home.

I gave her a strange look. "Why did you ask?"

Her face turned serious and I do not like it one bit. "I need to find answers."

I stopped for a while. "Wait, are you thinking to go to the shrine right now?!"

She nodded. "I think it is where I could find the answers behind this mystery. I can't help to do nothing but feeling something that is not right."

"Don't worry brat. I will be here with you," said another voice.

"Shut up Kero…" Sakura whispered as we continued walking. "Others may hear you, you know."

"Come on, Sakura." I started to convince her. "Are you sure with this?"

"Yes…" She answered me. "If we'll get in to a fight, there would not be a problem as long as we have our magical items to protect us."

I gave a sigh. "Fine. I know I can't do anything now."

---

(Syaoran's POV)

"Here we are." I said as we stopped by the entrance.

Sakura started to get in without any doubts. I followed her and looked at the surroundings, hoping that we could come up into something.

"Good afternoon," a soft female voice greeted us. She is in a pink long sleeved blouse and black slacks.

Sakura's eyes widened as we saw her and remembered who she was. "Ms. Mizuki!" She ran into her and wrapped her hands around her.

Ms. Mizuki's expression was different. She let go of Sakura and gave her a smile. "Umm… May I know how did you get my name?"

"What?!" I mumbled in surprise.

Sakura was shocked and began to talk. "Can't you remember us?"

She shook her head. "Would you tell me who you are?"

"I am Sakura Kinimoto! And he is Li Syaoran!" Sakura answered her in a worried voice. "We are your students before in Tomoeda elementary."

She smiled. "Calm down, Sakura-san. It is true that I have taught in Tomoeda elementary five years ago. It was about February when I left this place because I have found a job in London. Yet I don't remember I handled you."

Sakura bit her lip. "What about Chiharu? Can you remember them?"

"Ah! Ms. Mihara. Yes, I know her." She answered.

"What happened to you Ms. Mizuki? Can't you remember the times when I faced---"

I grabbed her hand. "Sakura, stop. Don't force her to remember us."

"But—" She insisted.

I sighed and continued to murmur. "You need to calm down Sakura. We should not make things more complicated. We should ask your guardians about this."

"We already did." She protested. "Can't you remember that nothing happened?"

"I know that." I explained. "But trust me. It is not the right time."

"Umm…" Kaho suddenly entered. "It is nice to meet you guys. It is getting late and I need to go."

Sakura turned her eyes on her. "May I know where you live right now, Ms. Mizuki?"

She shook her head. "I am sorry. I can't tell you, I really need to go."

Without any word back at her, she left us standing there with lot of questions in mind. Sakura cannot believe it and so do I. Who would? She was the one who helped Sakura to be the Master of the Clow cards then she could not remember?

---

(Normal POV)

"Master," Kaho entered his room without his permission.

Eriol has no time to talk to her about her disturbance now. He knows that Kaho will report something important. He was sitting on his red chair as usual, like Clow used to do when he lives.

"Speak…" He commanded.

She walked to stand near the entrance of the balcony so that she could see her Master's expression. "Well, I did not find something concerning with the strong magic you need to know…"

"Then, what do you want to say?" Eriol asked. His tone was normal although his eyes show the trouble crossing his mind.

"Do you know Sakura Kinimoto and a boy whose name is Syaoran Li?"

He nodded. "What about them Kaho?"

"Well, I found something special to the girl…"

It made Eriol smile. "Sakura has strong power within her right?"

Kaho nodded. "And what is odd about it is that she knows me. She knows what my name is, what my profession is and where I live a couple of years ago. It is like I have met her in the past. "

He got up from his seat and stood in front of her. "So we have the same feeling to her. Nakuru also told me that when she saw her. But how come did they know about you?"

Kaho shook her head. "I don't know. There is something wrong going on here."

"How did you get to know those two?" Eriol continued to ask questions, ignoring what Kaho had said.

"I saw them at the shrine." Kaho answered. Her voice was soft and full of puzzlement. "Looks like they want to find answers like you do."

"Then are you saying that they are also feeling it?"

Kaho gave a nod. "It seems that they know a lot."

Eriol sighed. "That makes me wonder. What could be the magic that they possess?"

She turned away her eyes to him. "I have no idea. But the boy has only half of what the girl holds. And Sakura-san is like already reaching yours."

He went back to his seat and sat down. "That won't be a problem. I know they mean no harm."

"Master," Kaho started again. "I think you should talk to them about this."

He shook his head. "Not now, Kaho. Let destiny be the one to do it."

---

"Eriol!" Syaoran saw Sakura calling their friend's name.

"Morning, Sakura." Eriol greeted coldly. Sakura did not like it and she realized that it was only her, which he treated like that.

She sat down where she supposed to, placed her bag on the right side of the table. _'What now?'_

"Kura!" She heard her name from the outside. She turned her head on the back door and saw Syaoran waving a hand at her.

She got up and came to him. "Good Morning again, Syao…"

He smirked. "That seems not good to me." In his tone, it was as if he was teasing her hoping that she would react. Instead, a sigh was her respond.

"Right." She agreed in a sad tone. "The morning is not quite beautiful today."

"Still thinking about the shrine?" Syaoran murmured as he pulled her to come near his side. It is not for any romantic scene, it is for them only to hear what they were saying, got it?

She shook her head. "That's not it."

"Then what?"

"Morning!" A cheerful voice greeted. It made Sakura to stop all her words and let her stocked it in her throat.

"Tomoyo!" Sakura's voice lightens up. That was good but not letting it out would make her feel more down.

Tomoyo smiled, turning her eyes on Syaoran. "I went to the classroom and find you not there so I went here to prove that my instincts are correct."

"What do you want from me?" He asked in less friendly manner. He is getting suspicious on her. She always bothers him if Sakura is with him. And he clearly doesn't like it.

"Nothing." She answered cheerfully. "Just want to talk to you."

He gave her a scowl and she saw it.

"Hey," Sakura softly entered.

Syaoran turned his eyes on Sakura_. 'It was Tomoyo's fault. She was telling me something he should know when this girl showed up.'_

"I am going back now. I still have to recheck my answers on my assignments for the first period." Sakura continued.

"Okay." Tomoyo replied. Sakura turned around and walked away.

Without any word to Tomoyo, he did the same and went back to class.

"Wait!" She said as she ran to catch up on him. "What are you talking about before I arrived?"

"None…" He replied not minding to meet her eyes.

Tomoyo scowled. "Impossible."

"If we do," He told her, showing his rude attitude. "It's our problem not yours…"

---

_'Did I do something to him? This is not what he is to me.'_ Sakura was thinking about it since she saw how Eriol acted a few minutes ago. He did not even talk to her unlike he used to do.

"Ms. Kinimoto," the teacher called her attention. "Could you please find the value of angle x if the exterior angle is equal to one hundred twenty degrees?"

No response. All of her classmates turned to her but it seems that she was not hearing anything. She was just looking at the window, thinking of something else.

"Ms. Kinimoto," the woman standing in front said in a soft voice.

Eriol has nothing to do but to tell her. "Sakura, she is calling you…" he whispered.

When Sakura realized it, her mind suddenly went back to the physical world and stood up. "What?"

All of them laughed.

The teacher gave a sad look and called other student instead. "Sakura, if you got a problem you can't consult the guidance counselor later. Mr. Hiiragizawa want to try?"

Eriol nodded. "Since x is a remote interior angle and the other angle is with the measure of sixty degrees, then we could have the equation, x 60120. If we would transpose 60 to the right side then the value of x would also be sixty degrees."

"Very well, Eriol." The teacher said.

That incident made Sakura feel embarrass a lot. It would be the first time she became absent minded and what a luck! She did it in front of her inspiration. But then it feels like it is not like the way he gives her life before. It is like it faded it just one snap.

* * *

How was it? Still miserable or even worse? hehehe...

Tell me what you think.

I'll love you if you do... Haha!

If I'll get at least 6-10 reviews for this chapter, I'll update fast. haha...nn

...brokenshadow23...


	7. Sleepover

**Title: Right Here Waiting**

**By:brokenshadow23**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

I am very sorry for the confusions in the last chapter. I will answer your questions in the next chapters so please read... nn

**Chapter 7****: Sleepover**

"Good afternoon, Master." Wei greeted with a smile as Syaoran entered the house. "And you too Ms. Kinimoto." He saw her strolling behind him, in school uniform.

She bowed her head a bit to show respect, which Wei was happy of.

"Wait for me here." Syaoran said when they got in the living room and headed her on the sofa. By the time he saw her nod, he ran of the stairs. "Wei! Could you please give her something to eat?"

In a moment, Wei went to the kitchen to prepare tea but Sakura followed him.

"I can do it, Wei." Sakura offered.

"But---"

"It is okay." She smiled at him. "I do not want you to prepare for me. I'll prepare for myself and for your Master. That way, I can repay him for all things he did."

Wei understood. "As you wish, Ms. Kinimoto."

"Hey," Sakura called him, smirking. "Could you just call me Sakura? Anyway, I call your master Syaoran."

He gave a short laugh. "I see Ms. Meiling on you. Now I understand why Master is getting along with you well."

She giggled as she poured the tea on three green cups. "Here…"

"Thank you, Sakura." Wei said then took a sip on his tea. "You are so nice."

---

"Why are you not starting yet?" asked Syaoran, who was now in a white shirt and black pants. He saw her just sitting at the sofa, doing nothing. The tray with cookies and two cups of tea was in front of her.

She smiled. "I am waiting for you, of course."

He sat down next to her and opened the television. "Umm... Wei? Prepare a dinner for three people tonight."

Sakura frowned. "Why do you always have to ask everything to Wei? Can't you cook for yourself?"

He blushed, realizing that he needs to tell Sakura some piece of fact about him. "Actually… no."

"What?!" She smirked then gave a laugh. He knows it is odd. But he already tried to learn a couple of times then it just end up in quitting. "What kind of husband will you become then?"

"Hey," Syaoran began to protest as those words came out from her. "My family agreed that I will only marry when I got the age of twenty five. I have still ten years remaining and that will be definitely much time for me to learn you know."

She raised an eyebrow at him, smiling. "And you will be starting now."

"What do you mean?" He gave her a confused look.

She got up and grabbed his arm.

"Hey," He protested yet let his body followed her freely. "What are you planning to do?"

"To teach you, of course." She smiled once again. They entered the kitchen and found Wei taking out all the things needed.

"Wei," Sakura called him. "Don't do the dinner tonight. Let Syaoran himself do it."

Smiling, Wei nodded but did not leave. He just stood near on the kitchen entrance, happy on how things work for the two teens.

"Put this on!" She threw a blue apron on Syaoran's face. And like a good child, he followed her command.

"Let's start!" She said happily.

All he can do now is to smile and do what she says.

"This will be fun," He murmured but she managed to hear it.

"It sure is."

He smirked and thought of something to tease her a bit. "Well, I am lucky to have the cutest girl in Tomoeda to teach me."

She raised an eyebrow at him, yet he saw a blush on her cheek. She pointed out a knife on him in a silly way. "If you won't stop teasing me, you will be the one whom will I cook."

He continued laughing. "Then, I would still be lucky to be cooked by the cutest lass I know."

"Cut it off…" She said softly then started to move.

---

After he put on the final changes in the dish, he found her standing behind. He can smell her soft scent. Her breath was striking his neck, which made him feel a bit distracted in some ways.

"Done." He said then lifted up his body, nearly bumping into hers.

She smiled at him. "Good work, Syaoran!"

He turned around and examined her. Suddenly, he did not managed to control himself and laughed. "Look at you, you are like a mess!"

She giggled as she realized he was right. "Looks like I have to change clothes right now then."

"Go on," He told her. He had a few steps then opened the sink. "Wei, could you please lead her to my room? And Sakura, if you want to take the shower, enter the last door in the hallway."

"Thanks…" She mumbled as she went out.

_'Well that was a good way to cheer her up.'_ He started to clean up the mess that they have caused in cooking. _'Even if it was only a short time, I think she had forgotten Eriol.' _

---

When Syaoran went out of the kitchen, he found Wei staring at him with a slight grin written on his face.

"What's the matter?" He asked as he removed the apron from his body.

Wei shook his head. "It's nothing, Master. I am just a bit happy."

"Happy?" Syaoran gave him a confused look. "Huh?"

Wei took a step and started to clean up the living room. Syaoran catch up to him and gave a help. When Syaoran once glanced at him, he was smiling.

"Wei…" Syaoran murmured. "Come on, spill it out!"

"It is just that…"

"That what?" Syaoran smirked.

"Well," Wei started. "I am just glad to see that you and Ms. Sakura are doing well."

His master gave him a scowl. "Oh, that issue again."

He grinned.

"I'll go up now," He told him. He decided to change his shirt because it gotten wet with all the cleaning. "Set the table for all of us so that we can eat in a few minutes."

As Syaoran see him nod, he ran upstairs and found his door unlock. He had his hold on the knob and slowly opened it. _'I am pretty sure that Sakura is still in---'_

"AH!" A female voice screamed. When he heard it, he closed the door as fast as he could.

"Sorry, Sakura." He apologized after a while. He was breathing hard. He leaned his head on the door, in a blushing face. "I thought you were still at the bathroom."

"Don't you know how to knock?!" She yelled a bit angrily.

"I am so sorry." He continued to explain, "It was an accident! Besides, I did not see anything."

"Fine." That was only her response.

He bet she is mad at me or something but it was an accident. He did not mean to do it. Never in his whole life, had he imagined invading a girl's privacy. He did not try to leave the room's door. He needs to explain to her. He would not want this night to be ruined, of course.

After a few minutes, the door finally opened. A frown was the first thing she gave.

He smiled nervously. "Come on, you know I have no intention to do it."

"Yeah, yeah" She replied with a bit harsh on her tone. "Just enter now and I'll wait here."

---

(Syaoran's POV)

_'Curse you Syoaran!'_ I blamed myself as I changed my white shirt to green one. _'What the hell did you do? You should knock before entering you know!' _

_'But she didn't lock the door. Who would expect that there is someone__ inside?'_

_'Still, you should have knocked.'_

I sighed. _'Well, I should forget about it. And I am a bit lucky that the lights are off and I did not saw a thing. If that did happen for sure, she'll kill me.'_

"Hey," I heard her calling me in a soft tone. "Are you still alive? It has been taking long now. Wei is waiting down stairs."

I rushed through the door and opened it. "Here I am."

I saw her leaning unto the wall. And I realized she had change a lot physically. Her simple pink t-shirt and black shorts made me see that she was so beautiful. Without even controlling, my face turned red so I laid my eyes on other things for it to stop.

"Let's go." She told me cheerfully.

I nodded and went down the stairs to follow her.

---

(Normal POV)

After they had eaten dinner, they decided to lock up on Syaoran's room to do their own assignments for tomorrow. He helped her with Chemistry and Math while she guided his on History and Music.

"How did you manage to convince Touya to sleep here tonight?" She asked him in confusion when she got the chance. She sat on the chair of study table, playing on her pink pen.

Sitting beside her, Syaoran smirked. "I found out that he will be coming home late tonight because of his work and Kero also told me that your father was on a trip yesterday and he would come back on Sunday."

"So Kero did say everything about my family's schedule." She said. After a few seconds, she paused and bit her lip. "Oh my God! I forgot to bring Kero with me!"

He laughed as he saw the shock expression on her face. "You did not forget your clothes for tomorrow but you have totally forgotten about your guardian. Don't worry, I know he can survive."

"Shoot!" She replied worriedly. "Kero will have to bury me alive with this. Can I have a call at my house?"

"Sure," He agreed. "The phone is on your right."

She picked it up and dialed the number as fast as she could. "Hello, Kero?"

"HEY!" Kero answered angrily. Syaoran could even hear his voice. "WHERE ON EARTH ARE YOU? DIDN'T YOU KNOW IT IS ALREADY TEN IN THE EVENING?! WHAT KIND OF GIRL ARE YOU?! YOU SHOULD BE HOME BY THIS TIME!"

Sakura giggled. "I am at Syaoran's. I forgot to tell you that I would be sleeping at their house tonight."

"WHAT?!" The guardian continued to shout.

"Enough shouting Kero." Sakura tried to calm him. She noticed that Syaoran looking at her so she gave him a smile. "The only choice you have right now is to come here. Do not worry about traveling, just fly. Anyway, no one will notice."

"Fine." Kero replied as he hangs up and started to get moving.

She sighed.

"It seems like he is frustrated on what you did." Syaoran smiled. "But I know to make him stop talking."

Sakura gave a confused look. "How?"

He smirked then got up from my seat. "Wait here…" He told her then went out of the room. He straightly goes to the kitchen to get a food that he knows Kero would like.

"Here I am!" Syaoran said as he opened the door and in his grasp is a plate with the dish it cooked earlier. "You are here already?"

"No, I am not." Kero responded rudely.

Syaoran raised an eyebrow at him. He did not try to argue with the guardian. He just gave the food without a word.

"Wow!" He smiled. "And when did you have been so nice?"

Syaoran smirked. "It's is not that I am nice to you. I am just concerned with your master. I know you wouldn't shut up with what she did to you."

Kero grinned. "Then, Sakura you are forgiven."

He did not sat down beside her again. He stood by the balcony entrance, watching the moon shine. Sakura continued to watch Kero enjoying himself.

"Unmm…" He started, remembering what happened a few days ago.

"What?" He asked Syaoran as he took a bite.

"It is about Ms. Mizuki…" Syaoran said softly.

He put down the spoon. Syaoran gave him a strange look. "Mizuki?"

"Yeah…" Sakura answered. "Remember her Kero?"

He shook his head.

Sakura turned her eyes into Syaoran. Now, this is really something odd. How can a guardian, who knows everything before forgot other guardian of Clow?

"Are you serious, Kero?" Sakura asked to clarify things.

Kero's face began to get grim. "What do I get if I am not?"

Syaoran sat down at the corner of his bed, beside Kero. "Then, we should seek for solution about this." He told Sakura.

"But how?" She asked. Her eyes were not like before. It was full of confusion, as if she did not know how to start.

---

(Syaoran's POV)

"I am going to sleep now." Kero said after eating. He was rubbing his eyes then lied down on one corner of the bed, beside the drawer where the telephone is. He did not even mind if I would be sleeping there or not.

"Sleep tight, my guardian." Sakura smiled, but still not forgetting our problem.

I stared at her. "Aren't you tired? It is late and you are not yet sleeping."

She shook her head. "I will be fine as long as I am with you."

I was shock with what she had said, although I did not give it any other meaning that concerns romance. I rested my back on my seat to hide maybe my blushing face. "Would you mind if we'll continue what we are talking about this morning?"

"What…" She turned her head on me. "Oh…"

I saw the sad expression on her face when I made her remember all about it. _'Great going there, idiot. You shouldn't have asked her.' _I bit my lip and got up again from my seat. "If you don't want to talk about it anymore, I would respect your decision."

I knelt down on the floor and pulled the sleeping bag under my bed. I opened my wardrobe to get a blue blanket and said, "I'll take the floor tonight. You will sleep on my bed.

"But—"

"Ha!" I interrupted, smiling. "You are a girl and it wouldn't be nice if I won't sacrifice a little bit. Kero is already dreaming. And I down want to sleep with that ugly guardian of yours."

She smiled. "Want to sleep now?"

I shook my head. Then lie down with my back facing the ceiling. "No. I just want to lie down. There are a lot of things we found out today and it gives me creeps."

She got up from her seat and opened the lampshade on the table, which in front of me. She turned the lights off then jumped on the other side of my bed. She nearly fell on me but she managed to move her body.

"Careful…" I said with full of concern.

In a moment, she faced me and handed a pillow. "You should have this…"

"Thanks…" I mumbled, grabbing it from her grasp. I moved a little, my back facing her.

I thought we would just be waiting for sleep to come but she started a conversation.

"Did you see how… umm…" She paused. "…Eriol is acting?"

Wow. It is true that there is something wrong with them. This is the first time she has been acting like this. I turned around in worry to see her face. "Actually, no. I am not that close to that guy. And you know it."

"Shocks." She said then buried her face on the pillow. "It seems I do understand what Tomoyo felt when you acted like that."

I saw her remove her face to the pillow and glanced at her eyes. There was no formation of tears this time but I know she is crying inside.

"Want to cry?" I asked her. "If it will make you feel better, go on. I would not mind."

She shook her head bravely. "No."

I smiled and came up with a statement that would lighten things up. "Do you want me to kill him for making you suffer like this?"

She stared at my amber eyes and I saw a smirk on her lips. "If you will do it, I will make sure that you would be the next."

Laughter.

"Seriously," I said in a calm voice. "You know I can easily do that. A sword will be enough."

"Thanks…" She murmured.

"Hey, Sakura." I called her after a piece of silence. "What would you do if—" I sat up to glance at her. Then I found her eyes closed, already caught sleep.

Slowly, I put my hands on her cheek. "Sleep well… my best friend."

---

(Normal POV)

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered as he sat down beside her, looking down at her sleeping face. "Wake up now, sweet angel. You don't want to be late do you?"

She opened her emerald eyes as she heard his voice. A smile was the first thing she gave and it proved that she had fun in everything they did last night.

"Morning, sleepyhead." He greeted her, teasing her slightly.

She sat on the bed, still staring at his amber eyes. "Why are you already in school uniform? What time is it anyway?"

He glanced at the clock on his study table. "One hour to go before class starts. So if you don't want to be late again, start moving."

She smirked and grasped his messy hair.

"Hey!" Syaoran said as he tried to remove her hand on his head. "Stop that. It is just morning and why do you have to be hyperactive?"

She giggled. "It is just that, I want to have my revenge for calling me sweet angel and when I opened my eyes, you called me sleepyhead."

"You heard it?" He asked softly.

"I wouldn't know if I don't!" She said, still smiling.

He got up from the bed and opened the window. "Enough talk, you should start moving now."

"Alright, already!" She said, removing the green blanket away from her body. "I didn't know you're worse than Touya."

He smiled. "Just move…"

---

"Someone told me that Sakura had a sleepover at yours." Naoko, another girl from the class and a friend from elementary, said as she entered the room.

Tomoyo heard it. Syaoran knows she did. She has been acting uneasy when she heard Naoko's sentence.

"And if we do," Syaoran said to make her go away and not to bother him anymore. "Is there something wrong with that?"

She gave him a frown and walked away. Alone at last. But he did not take my eyes away from Tomoyo. He does not know if she still like him or something but he needs to be sensitive with his actions.

---

(Sakura's POV)

"Hiiragizawa?" Mrs. Terada called him. Yeah. It is funny that she has the same surname with our elementary math teacher. But all I know is that she does not have any relationship with him.

"Yes?" asked Eriol.

The teacher smiled. "You are doing very well in the computer class so I'll pair you up with Takashi."

_'What?!'_ I stopped scribbling on my notebook and surprised on what Mrs. Terada said.

"Umm…" Eriol said. I did not even try to look back. I am just hoping that he would say not.

"…It would be a great pleasure to help him."

_'Good going there!'_ I bit my lip. _'And what about me now? You did not ask my permission then you said yes.'_

Eriol continued copying the notes written on the board while I began to shut my mouth in disappointment. Well, I cannot do anything now. I just have to accept that Eriol is a numb type of guy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Done! hehe...

Hope you like it.

Please review!

",

...brokenshadow23


	8. A little pain

**Title: Right Here Waiting**

**By:brokenshadow23**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

**Chapter 8:**** A little pain**

(Syaoran's POV)

I am worried about Sakura. I had been thinking of her a lot lately because of what is happening to her. She is there but she does not talk nor smile. She is hurt I can say, but I wonder when she will come to me to find comfort.

Hurt. That reminds me of what Meiling and I talked about a year ago…

_"Syao?" Her tone was full of c__onfusion as she sat beside me during our break from the training. _

_"Yes?" I responded. I took a look at her, searching for the answer why she called me. _

_She laid her ruby eyes on me and asked, "Who is the girl that you can't stand on seeing hurt?"_

_"Hmm…" I started to think. "Can't it be three?"_

_She smiled. "Okay then, but tell me the names."_

_"And…" She continued. "Be sure that I am one of those."_

_I nodded. "Of course you do."_

_"Who is the other two?" She asked as she grabbed her bag and pull out a sketchbook. She opened it and stopped it in the right page. She started to continue it, yet I know she was listening to me. _

_I smirked. "The other one is of course the girl, who is destined to be with me. And…" _

_"And?" She continued to ask._

_I turned my eyes on her unfinished drawing. It was a sketch of a street beside a park, which has a series of Cherry Blossom trees._

_"Tomoeda…" I murmured. _

_"Ha!" she exclaimed. "I knew it!"_

_I gave her a confused look. "Knew what?"_

_She raised a brow. "Are you with me? We are talking about the girls you won't dare to hurt." Then she giggled. "Oh. I forgot, you miss her that would be a reason."_

_"Her?" I repeated. "Who on earth are you talking about?"_

_"Sakura…"_

---

(Normal POV)

"Syaoran…" Tomoyo approached him. She saw Syaoran deep in thoughts while sitting on the tree.

He looked down as he heard the voice. "What's the matter?"

She smiled softly. "Nothing. So how is life?"

"Still the same." He answered. "Simple life is fun."

Tomoyo sat down on the bench beside the tree Syaoran was in and asked. "Who is the lucky girl?"

He gave her a confused look. "What?"

She smirked. "You know… your prom date."

He bit his lip. '_Hell! I totally forgot that it would push in a couple of days._'

"Nah… I'll be just fine to be alone." He simply answered.

"Not even Sakura?" She asked surprisingly.

"Nope…" Syaoran sighed. "Let's just see what will happen." He stared at the blue sky and allowed his brown hair to flow with the wind.

"Hi Sakura…" Tomoyo suddenly said after a long piece of silence between her and Syaoran.

He was surprised by hearing the name so he looked down once again. She was there, standing with no expression on her face.

She stared at her for a moment and sighed. Syaoran jumped down and stood next to her. He gazed at Tomoyo then let her read his lips.

"Can you please leave us?" Syaoran said with no sound was coming out.

Tomoyo bit her lip. She did not have choice anyway. She walked away silently and when she is already out of their sight, Syaoran began. "So…"

She sighed.

"If Eriol is the one behind this," He said in an annoyed voice. "Where is he?"

She shook her head, still protecting him.

"Speak up." He told her, trying to make her tell the truth. "I want to have a word with him."

No response. She just stood there, facing him.

Syaoran gave her a frown and without thinking, his foot started to move. He wanted to tell Eriol about this. That way Eriol could think the trouble he cause.

"No…" She whispered as she grabbed Syaoran's left hand, which made him to stop. "…Please don't."

Syaoran saw the sadness in her former cheerful emerald eyes. Instead of calming himself, he can't control himself in anger.

"Then what do you want me to do?!" His tone did rise up and she lowered her head in shame. "Just stand here watching you cry because of that ---?!"

"Please…" She murmured once again. This time tears were present, scrolling down on her cheek.

_'Hell! If I do not see her crying like this right now, I might have ran and killed Eriol.'_ Syaoran sighed. Slowly, he made a step coming closer to her shaking body. He put his right hand on the back of her head to make her lean on his chest. He felt that she is trying to stop herself from being in tears, but she cannot.

---

Today is their Junior Senior Promenade. They did not have classes in the morning so that students could prepare. On the morning, Syaoran had his training with Wei so that if he would see Eriol trying to hurt Sakura in front of him, he can kick him on the head and get the hell out of him.

It was his way to let out his anger. He wants to let it off before he would see him later. And also, to calm himself on facing Sakura.

"Are you ready, Master?" Wei asked as he half-open the door. He found his master sitting on the corner of his bed, wearing a black tuxedo. He did not try to do something with his hair. It is messy as always as Sakura would like to.

Syaoran glanced at him and tried to smile. "Yeah…" He got up and headed to the door. "Wei, I want to go alone."

Wei gave him a worried look. "Are you going to be fine? I mean, I know you can drive but it seems your mood is not good at all."

He nodded, assuring that there is nothing wrong. "I'll be going to be safe, Wei. I should. Sakura will be coming with me."

"Then do as you wish." Wei handed him the keys and led him through the door. "Just be careful…"

Syaoran smiled then opened the door of a black car. "You are like mom…"

---

"Sakura," Touya called his sister. Syaoran saw them by the car window as he stopped it in front of Kinimoto's house.

"Oh, sorry…" She apologized as she realized that her brother was standing beside her.

Ding-dong! The doorbell rang as Syaoran pushed the button. They have no idea that he would be coming to get his best friend. He himself did not know it to, it just happened.

"What are you doing here?" Touya asked seriously as always.

Syaoran gave him a sad face and he knows Touya got what he is trying to say. "Touya…"

"Sakura!" He called her. "Come here!"

In a moment, she popped out of the door; glaring back at him not even realizing Syaoran was there. "You don't need to yell Touya. I can hear your voice perfectly and—oh…"

She met with his amber eyes and Syaoran's cheeks turned red in an instant, realizing how beautiful she was on a pink dress with red laces attached on the end. Luckily, it was night. Touya won't notice.

Touya ignored her and turned back into the person he was talking to before. "Okay," He started whispering. "I'll entrust her with you tonight. I know you are the perfect person she can talk too. Don't forget young man, you're the look out for now."

Syaoran smirked, happy with the way Touya acted. He decided to tease him a bit, trying to wake the stupid Touya he knows. "Woah… So I guess I can not even dance with her tonight huh?"

Touya smiled, surprisingly. "Of course you can brat. What I mean is don't let anyone to fool her around."

With that, Syaoran nodded. "You don't need to tell me. I always try to protect her."

He came into Sakura, taking her hand then led her to the car.

"Thanks…" Syaoran managed to show how grateful he is to Touya tonight before they hit the road.

---

(Syaoran's POV)

We did not talk on the way. I have nothing to say after all, except for what is happening with her and Eriol. If I would open it, I am sure that she will be traveling in Mars or other planets again.

"Here we are." I said as I parked the black car that I am driving in front of the school gate. We heard the music coming out of the gymnasium, and the laughter of the students entering.

I opened the door on my side and she patiently waited for me to open hers.

"Hi Sakura… Syaoran…" Tomoyo was the first girl we saw. She was on a simple purple dress that ends in her knee.

"Good evening, Tomoyo." I greeted. Then Sakura gave a smile back. The smile, that is not really true.

Surprisingly, she held my hand. I tightly held hers back as a sweet gesture. Still, I know it was her sign that she wanted to get in, it can not have other meaning besides that. I knew Tomoyo saw it and that gave her a reason to feel out of place.

The gymnasium filled with lights and soft music. Students have their own transformation. The ones who are shy during class have revealing clothes and the ones who are don't have the 'looks' have a mild face. On the side of the door was the signing up, where most of the noise are coming. After we signed up, we headed inside.

_'Damn.'_ I glared at the first guy we saw. Sakura lowered her head. She does not want to see him. She will just hurt herself if she met his sapphire eyes. It only took a few seconds then I led her to the table near the wall so that it would only be for two people.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I sat in front of her. I was holding both of her hands to comfort her.

She raised her head and nodded. "Yes. There is nothing to worry."

---

(Eriol's POV)

After having an eye to eye contact with Sakura and Syaoran, I began to act strange. Yes, I know that they are affected on how I act this days but I need to be alone to find the answers.

"She is beautiful, don't you think?" a voice like an angel entered.

I turned around to give the girl behind me a smile. "Same as you, Rika."

She giggled. "Why don't you approach her?"

"Maybe later," I answered facing the direction where Sakura is.

"You know what," She started. "If a guy has doubts on approaching the girl who almost became a close friend, two things play on my mind."

I gave her a confused look. "What?"

She smiled. "It can be the guy does not type the girl or he simply falls in love with her but only afraid to admit it to himself."

---

(Normal POV)

After eating, students started to move on the dance floor. They had their own partner, who is happy with them. Syaoran enjoyed watching them on the first three songs. It is not that they were just sitting there. Sometimes, he glared at those seniors who were trying to get into Sakura and asked her to dance. Syaoran will not allow that of course. He told himself he would be her first dance and that is final.

Well, he was just finding a perfect timing to ask her. He is waiting for a song that relates on her mood. When the intro of the fifth song started, Syaoran got up from his seat.

Standing on the left side of his best friend, he gave of a hand then said, "Care to dance?"

Without any word, she nodded and allowed Syaoran to get her up. He led her to the dance floor. At first he doesn't know what to do. He was full of hesitation but then his heart guided him. He held her on her slender waist, pulling her closer to him. She held his right hand and let her free hand rest on his chest.

_Travel in silence  
When I stretch my hand out, I feel you, but  
You're far away  
It's within my memories  
_

"Sakura…" Syaoran whispered once again. She knew that he worries a lot but it took time for her to answer back.

She sighed. "Sorry… I guess you cannot enjoy the night because of me."

Syaoran shook his head. "No. It is not that. Anyway, I don't enjoy this kind of thing."

They continued dancing with the song for a moment but then he found her staring at a certain someone. That blue haired guy once again, holding his love's hand.

_When I close my eyes, I can hear your voice  
Even the small ache is dear to me  
_  
"Don't hurt yourself…" Syaoran told to her as she laid her emerald eyes on him.

She smiled sadly. Only a sigh was her response.

"I know you are having a hard time going through this…" He said but it only made her eyes to water. He released his hand on hers. Slowly, he put it on the back of her head, allowing her to lean on his chest. "Release that sadness…"

_Look at me  
I'm here waiting for you  
Even if I'm lost all alone with the wind blowing on me  
I'm here waiting for you  
My heart is protecting you all the time, my hands spread out  
no need to cry  
until you former self turns back_

_Realize that  
I'm here waiting for you  
Even if the future is different from now  
I'm here waiting for you  
continuing to shout  
Surely my heart is reeling in the string that connects us  
No need to cry  
in order to wake me up that time  
_

"I shouldn't have fall for him." She managed to say as the song began to end.

Syaoran tightened his grip on her body, showing her that he was there. "Don't blame yourself. It was your heart who made that decision."

---

(Eriol's POV)

When the last notes of the song have ended, I let go of Rika's hand to find a new girl to dance.

I smiled at her, looking at her eyes.

"Go on," She told me. "You and I have already danced on three songs. You should also do the same with her."

With that, I nodded. I took a step backward then turned on Sakura's direction. I found her on Syaoran's arms although my mind tells me to come in to her. But before I called out her name, one thing caught my eye.

_'The key?'_ I told myself in surprise. I saw the magical object on her neck with the same look, same lace.

I took another step forward to see if I am mistaken or not. I tried to recall and recognize if that is really the one or just hallucinating. _'The girl in my dream is… Sakura?'_

The moment I was frozen on the midst of other students, who are swaying their body on the other song, Sakura turned her look on the right and met my sapphire eyes. She did not smile and neither do I.

_'This should not happen.'_ I murmured. I decided to walk away now and be alone. I want to think of what will I do with my discovery, one nasty discovery.

---

(Normal POV)

"Syaoran…" Tomoyo called him.

Syaoran gave her an annoying look; because of her, he must release Sakura from his grasp. "Good evening, Tomoyo…" He greeted then looked at her. He found him in a light blue elegant dress. It is not surprising after all. Any clothes Tomoyo wears, it fits her perfectly, making her beautiful. "You look gorgeous tonight."

She giggled. "Thanks."

"Syao…" a soft voice said. "I'll be going back to our table now." Without any word from Syaoran, Sakura started to walk away.

Syaoran took a step, trying to catch up with her but Tomoyo interrupted. "You are going back? You have not danced anyone yet."

He shook my head. "No, I have."

"Yeah… Only Sakura." She pointed out.

He did not like what she said one bit. Who is she anyway? Who is she to ask him to dance with someone he does not like?

Syaoran turned back to see her and told her a piece of information she needs. "That is because my only purpose on coming here is to be with her."

With his words, she did not try to utter anymore. He gave her a simple nod then moved along.

---

(Tomoyo's POV)

_'What is wrong with me?'_ Tomoyo asked herself, sitting in front the mirror. She was back on her house, although her mind is traveling somewhere.

She was beautiful. Everyone knows that but it hurts to find out that the person who made her heart alive once again don't show any importance on her.

She gave of a sigh then got up to look at the sky through her window. _'Everybody calls me perfect, but why not him? He always thinks of Sakura. Yeah, she and he were together for years. But why does he have to give her everything if he knows that there is someone special to her?'_

---

(Normal POV)

"Good work, brat." Touya said as he pulled the door on Sakura's room. "Thanks."

Syaoran ignored what he said. It was almost two in the morning and he is not yet home. He gave of a sigh, pocketing his hands.

Touya raised a brow at him. "Is something the matter?"

Syaoran shook my head. "There is nothing wrong with me but your sister does."

"Follow me…" Touya whispered. He opened the blue door beside his sister's room then stepped in. Syaoran moved as her best friend's older brother said then take a good look on the room… Touya's room.

"Simple… yet beautiful enough." He told him.

Touya carelessly sat down on the side of the bed, facing the teenage boy in a formal wear. "Shut up."

Smirking, Syaoran was waiting for him to talk.

"So," Touya started asking. "Is the problem with my sister concerns a boy?"

Syaoran bit his lip. But does not have a choice, he gave him a nod, answering his question honestly.

"Name?" He continued to ask.

"You would not kill him, would you?" Syaoran answered with another question.

He smiled. "If Sakura will be like this in a month then tell him to be ready."

Syaoran leaned on the blue cold wall with his hands crossed over his chest. "Sakura would not be pleased on your plan, I am sure of it."

Before Touya burst in to anger, he continued. "Trust me. She stopped me when same words came out from me."

"Are you planning something?"

Syaoran shook his head. "We should do nothing, Touya. Let her decide on her own. Let her discover the things she needs to know. She is not your little sister anymore, you know."

Touya's eyes lighten up then agreed. "It seems that you know Sakura more than I am now."

"Not really…" Syaoran told him. "The only difference is that I know her as a friend and you know her as a sister."

Touya stood up then opened his wardrobe. He pulled out a sleeping bag, a green blanket then a soft pillow, covered in a green cloth also. "You are tired. You may sleep here if you want."

He dropped down the things on his grasp on the floor. "I will not be kind to you brat. You take the floor. And if you are not comfortable with your clothes, you are free to grab any shirt on my closet."

Syaoran nodded. "I did not know that a monster like you would have a kind heart. Despite the fact you call me brat and glare at me every time I am with Kura."

He smirked. "It is just tonight. It is only my pay for looking over her." He opened the lampshade on the table beside his bed then closed the lights. He lied down on his bed, closing his eyes.

"Umm…" Syaoran is trying to find a way to ask a favor.

"If you'll ask to sleep in Sakura's room, then step out of here before my mind changes."

Hurriedly, Syaoran picked up the things Touya left on the floor. He started to walk away then he heard a soft mumble coming from Touya. "Don't dare to do anything to her."

He opened Sakura's room, slowly. He found her already asleep. She did not even change her clothes but it does not matter. I lied down on the floor but did not take away the stare on her. _'Have a nice sleep Sakura…'_

-------------------------------

There. Sorry once again for the very late update.

Anyway, the song I used was the english translation of "a little pain" by Olivia

Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: Right Here Waiting**

**By:brokenshadow23**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

**Chapter 9: ****Distance**

Sitting on the tree near a bench Sakura was, Syaoran heard her sigh once again. He was not looking at her though, but he allowed his ears to find out what she is doing. In his observation or instead calculation for today that is the sixth or seventh time she did that. Excluding the times when he do not see her of course.

"Get down here, Syaoran." She suddenly called out his name.

His heart began to beat faster and alarmed by hearing her voice.

"Woah!" He shrieked as his body began to lose balance. He did not have the chance to grab on a branch. It was too fast. "Ouch…" He muttered as he fell on the ground, rubbing the back of his neck.

"That is the consequence on spying on me." She said but with no smile on her face.

Carefully, Syaoran stood up, removing the dust on his pants and some leaves on his head for a moment. "How did you know?" he asked in confusion.

"I sensed it." She told me then scribbled something on the notebook she has on her lap.

Syaoran had a step forward, sat down beside her then gazed at the words she wrote.

_Travel to the moon  
You're sleeping, solving a dream  
while the light of the deserted star pulls the puppet strings  
I forgot to smile in order to be strong  
I'm sure that if we're together, I can get it back  
_

"That is the first stanza on the song I danced with you." He pointed out in surprise. He did not know she heard the lyrics of the song, considering that she was out of her mind that time.

She nodded. "I just remembered. There is no particular reason why I wrote it."

"Here we go again." Syaoran whispered while staring at her pretty face and golden brown hair swaying with the wind.

"Syao," She began. Her voice was soft but he can sense confusion on it. "What if---"

"If…" He continued to make her see that he was listening.

She turned her head to him then spills the words she has on mind. "If I give up on him and go on with my previous life?"

"And where did you get that idea?" Syaoran asked with confusion written all over his face.

She gave of a sad smile but ignored his question. "No one would care if I do that, right? Also, I am tired of hurting myself, acting with control, trying to pretend that I am not affected and… bothering the people around me."

"You don't bother anyone!" He said, giving her assurance that she did not do anything wrong. It is true that this is what he wanted. For her to realize that she is hurting herself much. But Syaoran also knows that other fight in her own self would be harder than it looks. "It is just… life is pretty hard at times."

She did not say anything. She continued to stare at him so he tried to say words that maybe she wanted to know. "But you can't do it in one snap Sakura. You can say it to everyone you are through with him but the great fight will be on the inside."

She giggled. Syaoran found her eyes closed in happiness, her crimson lips forming a smile.

_'What did I say? Is there something funny with that? I am not complaining but okay it is fine. At least, I made her happy after the crazy things she had gone through these past few days or perhaps, weeks.' _He stared at her.

"What?" Syaoran inquired in a soft voice, also smirking.

"With the way you are talking," She answered as she quit laughing. "It seems that you already love someone."

He smiled the move up my left hand to count my fingers while saying, "I do love my mom, my sisters, Wei, Meiling---"

He saw her rose her eyebrow then said, "I know that. What I am saying is ROMANTIC love…"

"Oh." He bit his lip. "You already know one."

"Meiling…" She whispered, realizing what he said. "Wait, you just said I already knew one… Is there other girl besides her?"

"Umm…" He started to think. '_So what am I going to do know? Tell her that I love her?' _

Syaoran gazed at her as he becomes conscious what he told himself. He began to gasp for air and act normal before she sees there is something on him.

_'What?! What the hell! Did I just say that I am in love with her? No. No. No. This is not possible.' _

He found her staring straight at his eyes. Immediately, his face turned red so he has nothing to do but to escape. "I… I need to go now." With no comment coming from her, he stepped out of the scene, leaving her all alone.

---

(Sakura's POV)

I did not know why Syaoran ran off like that. He was as if hiding something from me. But it does not matter now. My business here is to get rid of Eriol in this stupid mind and heart.

"See you…" I heard a familiar voice. It was soft, comforting yet mysterious.

I turned my head where it came from. There he was, smiling. He has finished playing the piano again with Rika singing. It is good to be like this. At least, he is happy with her.

In a moment, he turned into the left path. My eyes widened. _'Shoot! If he is walking here, he will see me. Better need to get out of here.'_

I closed my diary and put it in the bag. Grabbing it, I got up then tried to walk out of the place as fast as I could.

---

(Sakura's POV)

I opened the second door on the fourth floor then sat on my seat. I was gasping and someone suddenly said,

"Is there something wrong Ms. Kinimoto?"

_'What? Ms. Terada is already here? There is still ten minutes left in our break.'_ Leaning my eyes on her, I tried to smile and have a simple excuse. "Nothing ma'am. I just ran along when---"

We heard someone open the door. "Good afternoon ma'am." His voice gave me a sudden pause.

_'Is he following me or something?'_ I sat down on my seat and ignored the question earlier. I pulled out my notebook covered in green. I opened it to the right page and began reading about our present lesson in Computer, PHP scripts. _'Now, how does this damn if-else statement work?'_

I leaned in to the wall, covered my face with my right hand.

"PHP scripts huh?" His soft voice entered my ears. I stared at Eriol, who was standing in front of me, smiling.

"Umm… Yeah." I mumbled. _'So what do I do now? I can't---'_

It was already the bell. Thank goodness, it knows how to enter.

He left me with a smirk but I did not respond back. Who the hell wants to do that anyway? You are trying to forget a person then smiles at him? Never!

---

(Syaoran's POV)

_'Come on Syaoran. What on earth are you thinking?'_ I asked myself over and over again since I thought of that thing_. 'Falling in love with your own best friend? Damn. Syaoran you are just her best friend, okay? Don't let her suffer because of you. And also do it for your own sake!'' _

With all those hours I sat on the afternoon class, I tried to think with my own problem. It is hard, right? First, you do not know if your friendship with her will fade if she does not like you back. But what if she is with the same feelings? What if she is just waiting for you to make the move?

I sighed. _'I should have put walls or some sort of protection in my heart.' _

---

(Normal POV)

"What's the matter with you Kaho?" Nakuru asked as she got home in school. She found Kaho walking back and forth into the library looking for something.

Kaho turned her head on the library entrance. "I did not notice your arrival. Since when have you been standing there?"

Nakuru sighed. "Just now. Suppi was the one who opened up the door for me."

"Oh." Kaho said then started to get moving again.

Nakuru entered and sat down the table, where Eriol used to pile up the books he wanted to read. "What are you doing?"

"Researching." Kaho just answered.

"I know that." Nakuru reminded her. "But for what?"

"I don't know." Kaho confessed.

Nakuru raised a brow at her, irritated. "You have been acting different since you got into the shrine. What the hell has happened?"

Kaho sighed. "There was this girl, who knows me a lot. She told me I knew her but then I can't remember a thing concerning her."

"Name?"

"Sakura Kinimoto."

Nakuru paused for a while trying to remember where she heard that name. "Ah! She is Master's friend. She had magic you know. And it is not impossible for her to know a thing about magical creatures like us."

Kaho leaned on the bookshelf in front of Nakuru. "I know… That is why I need to find out who she is."

"Why don't you ask her?" Nakuru suggested. "That would be easier."

"Are you crazy?!" Kaho shuttered. "We don't know what her motive is! She can just attack Eriol if she pleased.'

Nakuru laughed nervously. "Calm down, Kaho. I did not know you have such bad temper."

"But it is only her that I would like to know what her identity is." Kaho said in a calm voice. "There is this Li Syaoran accompanying her."

"The Chinese guy?" Nakuru asked.

Kaho nodded. "I think so. His family name is kind of familiar."

"Kaho…" Another voice entered. When she approached the door, she found a small dark blue creature flying in the air. "The Master is home."

Kaho smiled. She did not turn back to Nakuru and just went straight to Eriol's room.

She gasped for air then gave a knock.

"Come in, Kaho." Eriol's voice was tiring.

"Are you okay?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah," Eriol smiled to prove he is fine. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to find a book that would tell me what on earth is going on." Kaho answered straight to the point.

Eriol's mind began to remember about a certain presence that is freaking him out. "So did you find something?"

Kaho shook her head. "How is Sakura doing?"

Eriol sighed. "She is avoiding me."

"What did you do to make her do that?" Kaho asked.

"I just have to make some sort of distance on her these past few days." Eriol answered her.

"Why do you have to?" Kaho asked confusingly. "Don't tell me that you have—"

"It is not what you think alright?" Eriol cut her off. "I only need some time for myself to know lot of things."

Kaho smiled. "And now you want her back?"

"Exactly." Eriol told her. "There is something about her that I need to know. She can help me in answering all the mysteries."

Kaho giggled.

"What's funny, Kaho?" He asked.

"I get what you are saying." She smirked. "You let me enter your room even if you are exhausted to give you advice on how to make friends with her again."

Eriol smiled. "Then tell me how."

"Just be the Eriol she knows." Kaho suggested. "It would take time but it will be your best option."

He closed his eyes. "I should not have done a thing that would make her away from me."

"That is life, Master." She told him. "And I remembered… how you and Ms. Rika doing?"

Eriol suddenly shot his eyes open and raised a brow at the woman in front of her. "What kind of question is that?"

"A wise one." Kaho replied. "Even if you are a reincarnation of Clow, it does not mean you can't fall in love."

He bit his lip. "My feelings for her faded. It is not important now; she has to be happy with someone else."

Kaho started to get suspicious on her Master's words. "Wait, Eriol." Calling him by first name startled him. She is showing her motherly attitude again.

"What?" He questioned.

"If you can talk like this right now," She began to point out. "Perhaps, you saw another girl?"

Eriol laughed. "Why would you think of that?"

She smirked. "I mean, Rika is been your inspiration since you got here. And now you are saying she should be free? I did not see any problem with that girl. But how can you forget all you have gone through in a second?"

He began to get nervous. He did not know what to say but he thought of something to make her quit on this conversation.

"Kaho…" She heard him call her name, sweetly. He grabbed her arm and started to pull her away. "I need to rest. Thank you for accompanying me."

"Eriol!" She insisted. "Come on; tell me what is up with you."

He smiled then twisted the doorknob, opened it and made Kaho stay out of his room.

"I really enjoyed the talking." He smirked.

"Wait." Kaho's voice was gentle, full of life. "It is not fair."

"Now, if you'll excuse me." Eriol continued, ignoring her demand. He closed the door but still hearing Kaho talk.

"Open this door, Eriol!" Kaho continued to twist the doorknob. "I would not stop this unless you tell me."

Eriol smirked. He sat on his bed then grabbed the book he was reading last night. "Nakuru!" He called the moon guardian. "Tell Kaho to prepare the dinner."

All of a sudden, Nakuru heard her Master and found Kaho still trying to make Eriol open up the door.

"What is wrong with you?" asked Nakuru as she stood few steps away from Kaho's right.

Kaho then decided to stop. "Eriol is hiding something from me."

"And so?" Nakuru continued, bitterly. "He is always like that."

She smirked. "No. You don't understand. It is not about magic or something."

Nakuru gave a confused look.

"About his teenager life." Kaho continued in smiling face.

Nakuru was confused about it. It was always like this. Only Kaho and Eriol understand each other. How can she get it? She never exists as a true person. She is just a creature that Eriol made in a piece of magic.


	10. Let us just Forget!

**Title: Right Here Waiting**

**By:brokenshadow23**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

Wai. Sorry for the mistakes! Please Read and REVIEW!

**Chapter 10: ****Let us just forget**

(Sakura's POV)

The time flew so fast. It was only maybe two weeks then the school year would end. At last! I do not need to see Eriol anymore. We can now go on separate paths. But even if he can't see me or give me back all the care, I do wish we could settle this. Still, I want to be his… his…

…Friend

"Okay! Settle down juniors!" A deep male voice said as he opened the door. He reached the teacher's table then started to scan the blue book in front of him. He cleared his throat then began to speak. "We will have a pop quiz today."

_'What!'_ I was surprised on what he said. No doubt about it. He is really doing this on purpose. I gave him a frown but he did not saw it because I am on the side of the room. _'Damn! Why does he always give a pop quiz when I forgot to check my notes?'_

Like me, other students hurriedly grabbed their Chemistry notebooks in their bags and turned it to the right pages. 

"…And you will be doing it by partner." He continued, giving most of the students feel relief. But that is not it; he still got his follow up. "…A partner of a boy and a girl."

That began soft mumbles on the room. Actually it never wore off, proving that is just high school life. I scanned the room, trying to look for a partner. But someone with a gentle, comforting voice called my name. "Sakura."

His voice made my world stop for a moment. It came from my back so I turned my head on him. 

"Yes?" I responded, pretending I don't know what he is up to. 

He smiled at me. "Can you be my partner?"

I think of it for a while. I look at the other guys around me then ended up staring at him. "Umm…" It was too hard for me to say a word but our stupid teacher gave his command.

"Kinimoto Sakura, since Hiiragizawa and you don't have a partner until now, you will be with him." He told me in a smiling face. 

I gave him a scowl. I don't care if everybody is doing this on purpose or not. But one thing is for sure—I certainly hate it.

Eriol smirked as he found me staring back at his eyes. "Don't worry," He murmured. "I knew the Gas equations much."

I nodded then gave him a fake smile. 

Our Chemistry class is only an hour and twenty minutes but for me it lasted in eternity. The time flew so slowly. Eriol and I barely talk. He just asked me to write down everything he dictates like what formula to use and how to perform those crazy equations. 

We finished that nasty quiz in half an hour. I was silent sitting a few centimeters away from his body because he transferred seat to make things comfortable. But it made me feel the other way.

"Are you avoiding me Sakura?" asked Eriol out form nowhere. 

My heart began to beat faster as I look back at him, not knowing what to answer. He is staring at me, seeking answers on my emotionless eyes. 

"Did I do something?" He continued to ask.

I am forced to answer now. I have no choice but to push out the words stuck on my throat even though it went out wrong. "No. It is not you."

He sighed. "But I feel that you are uncomfortable when I am around. You barely talk to me unlike before. It seems that everything changed. Is there something wrong? Why are you doing those kinds of things? Why--"

"You are asking too much questions, Eriol." I interrupted. "And I can not answer that all."

"Then just tell me what I need to know." He insisted. 

"I just need to be alone." I told him bravely. I glance at his eyes, come across his expression. "I need to find myself."

I sighed, trying to explain everything. "And don't compare yourself to Syaoran. He is my best friend and even if I don't tell him everything he will know it."

"If you got a problem, I am here also." He assured, not knowing that all of this started from him. But I don't need to blame him right? It is my decision to let him use the power to hurt me. 

I gave him a smile. I was trying to pretend that there is nothing wrong with him. I only need to go on like this, to control myself from maybe falling in love with him again. 

---

(Normal POV)

"What am I going to do?" asked Sakura as she leans on the locker. Her head was facing the ground in confusion. 

"What did he do?" Syaoran inquired as he put on the things he doesn't need to read. 

She sighed. "He is getting suspicious on how I act on him."

"That's good." He told her. "That way he'll realize how important the person he ignores for Rika's sake."

She bit her lip and gave of another sigh. "We should not blame Rika on this. She doesn't know a thing."

"So what are you planning then?" He closed his locker then sealed it with the blue lock.

She pushed herself to stand and glanced at his eyes. "I am actually thinking if I will already talk to him or not."

He gazed at her confused expression. "Just make sure that with every decision you will make, you will not cry in the end. Because if that happens, I am very sure I'll do something nasty with Eriol."

"Would you help me decide?"

"Well," His actions are like Touya's again. He doesn't know why but in giving Sakura the advice she needs, he is becoming like an elderly brother. "If you will forgive him, be sure to yourself that you will not be going to fall again. That way, it will be much easier for you to accept that you and he can only be friends."

"Can I come with you?" Another voice entered. He was coming on their way. Syaoran smiled as he saw Eriol but Sakura was a bit surprised.

"Perfect!" Syaoran suddenly exclaimed "Umm… I mean… It would be great!" Syaoran answered without the permission coming from Sakura. He saw a scowl on her face but he did not mind it. He has his own plans. "But, I forgot I will be going to the library to look for a book that I will need on our assignment on History."

Sakura raised a brow. "Syao, I will be going with you."

Syaoran shook his head. "Come on! If you do, Touya will get angry with me because you are not home on time. Besides, Eriol can walk you home, right?"

Eriol smiled. "Of course."

Sakura sighed then grabbed Syaoran's arm. She started to whisper her demand. "Are you serious?"

"Do I look not?" He smirked. "Talk to him Sakura. This would be a great time so you should not lose it."

---

(Sakura's POV)

_'Oh, wow. So Syaoran really did this.' _I was walking silently beside Eriol. I resist myself from staring at his eyes. And sometimes if I do, I found him looking back. In reality, traveling in my house took only fifteen minutes. But if I am with him, it is like it is an hour or more. 

"How are you, Sakura?" I heard him ask in his gentle voice. 

"You see me half of the day," I said, not minding to face him. "I am fine, as always."

Eriol smiled sadly. "I am not convinced."

"What do you want me to say?"

"I am sorry." Those words came out from him. 

I managed to stop walking and decided to face him. "For what?"

"If I had done something wrong." He said softly. 

"You have not." I told him. 

Eriol smiled again. "I know I did. You don't have to protect me. If want to keep me away from you then tell me so."

I bit my lip. I don't know what to say. It is like I was a child who does not know how to talk. 

"Well," He sighed. "Let's go on. I will just take you home for maybe…the last time."

---

(Normal POV)

Syaoran picked up the phone and dialed the number of Sakura. He sat down the couch and waited for someone to answer. 

"Hello," A deep male voice answered. "Kinimoto's residence."

"Umm…" Syaoran started nervously. "May I speak to Sakura?"

"What do you want brat?" Touya questioned as he recognized Syaoran's voice.

He grinned. "How did you know?"

"How?" Touya repeated. "It is just your voice is unpleasant to the ears."

"What!" Syaoran shuttered in annoyance. "Are trying to find a fight!"

He heard Touya chuckled then suddenly shouted on the other line. "Sakura! Your boyfriend is over the phone!"

There were Sakura's steps. She was coming near the phone as she repeated his word. "Boyfriend?"

Syaoran did not know what Touya did but for sure, it made him calm himself. Hearing her name really means a lot. 

"Hello?" Sakura greeted. 

"Umm…" Syaoran has lost for words. "Sakura…"

Sakura smiled as she realized it was Syaoran. But then she remembered what he did earlier. "You made my life like a living hell!"

Syaoran chuckled. "It is not so bad, Sakura. So how did it go?"

He heard her sigh. "He apologized and told me that if I don't want to go with him again I should tell him so he can do my request."

"So what are you planning then?"

Sakura bit her lip. "I really don't know for now. Let us just see what I can do tomorrow."

Syaoran was satisfied with what he did. He knows sooner or later Sakura would have to give her answer to Eriol and that will settle the problem.

---

It is almost time for Sakura to go to school. Syaoran was waiting for her on the living room and Touya continues on glaring at him.

"Sorry for making you wait." Sakura apologized as she saw Syaoran.

He got up from his seat and smiled at her. "Good morning. Shall we go?"

She nodded and stopped by the entrance to put her shoes on. In a minute, Syaoran opened the door for her and started to walk. 

"So what will you do today?" he asked trying to make her answer she kept on hanging last night. 

Sakura gave him a confused look. "What will I do?" She repeated. 

"You know…" He said so that she can recall everything. "About Eriol…"

She sighed. "Oh yeah. You'll find out on lunch."

Syaoran shrugged. "Why can't you just tell me?"

"Well," Sakura smirked. "Let us say that some things are not meant to be said. I mean, I'll have to go with where destiny leads me to."

---

"Good morning!" Many students greeted Sakura as they saw her entering the room. She greeted back then glanced at the seat behind hers was. She saw Eriol there, staring outside the window. 

She slowly walked to her seat, making Eriol gazed at her. 

"Good morning," Eriol greeted softly. "…Sakura-san."

Sakura's body paused for a moment. She was surprised on how Eriol called her. Now, she knows that what his mouth said is the same with what he will do. 

"Eriol…" Sakura managed to mumble. She did not take away her eyes on him although she did not know what to do. She doesn't want to lose him. But also she can't take away the fact that he was the first guy to make her suffer, unintentionally. 

"Umm…" She bit her lip. "About yesterday…"

Eriol smiled. "Don't force yourself. You can just tell me to go away and I'll do what you want."

"No." He heard her say. 

She sighed. "I don't want to explain everything. But one thing is clear to me now. I don't want to lose a friend like you."

"So," Eriol said. "What are you trying to say?"

"Let us just forget on how I acted." Sakura told him, straight to the point. "If you want we'll just go back to the way we were before. You can already join us later at lunch."

She sat down without Eriol's response. 

He smiled at her, happy with her answer. _'Thank you, Sakura…' _

---

_'I think what I did made things back together.'_ Syaoran smiled as he found Sakura sitting next to Eriol. He approached them then said, "Hey, it has been a long time since you come with us."

Eriol smirked. "Well, let us be happy with everything that we have right now."

Syaoran sat down on the grass for the two to enjoy their laughing. He got a piece of biscuit from his pocket and opened it.

"Here," Sakura suddenly said, handing him a piece of sandwich covered in a pink plastic. "I made it before you arrive at my house this morning."

He smiled. "Thanks. But are you sure Touya did not put on any poison on this?" He teased her then opened it. 

"Are you saying something, brat?" A deep male voice Syaoran knew much entered. 

Syaoran bit his lip then nervously look behind. There was Touya, standing beside Yukito. Suddenly, Touya decided to cross over the barrier and followed by Yukito. 

"Nothing." Syaoran excused so that Touya would not chase him or maybe kill him. "I was just telling your sister that you are a great cook like her."

Eriol chuckled as he saw Syaoran act like a little boy. But also he noticed how different Sakura looks at her best friend. Her eyes were happy as always but this time he saw the contentment. It was like she is already happy to have Syaoran in everything and only him.


	11. Questions

**Right Here Waiting**

brokenshadow23

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

Yey! Another chapter. Hehehe... Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. 

Hmmm... It seems like someone is getting how will the story go... Hehehe... nn

Read and Review!

**Chapter 11: ****Questions**

It was already the last week of the school year and here comes summer! Everyone has already their plans except for Syaoran.

"What will you up to this summer, Eriol?" asked Sakura, who was much excited for the days without assignments, quizzes and of course the projects she hates much. Luckily, they did not have tri-semester in high school unlike elementary days. 

"I am going back to England." He answered but his expression contradicts what Sakura expected to see. 

Sakura gave him a confused look. "Aren't you happy about it?"

He shook his head. "Not really. All of my friends there are also going to other places so I am going to spend my time talking again to other girls older than me."

"What about your parents?" she asked. 

Eriol smiled sadly. "They died when I was still seven." 

"Sorry, I did not mean to ask." Sakura apologized then an idea came unto her mind. She had been silent for moment then laid her eyes on the Chinese boy. 

"Then why don't you let Syaoran come with you?" She suggested. "Anyway he doesn't want to go back to Hong Kong."

"Huh?" Syaoran inquired as he heard his name. "What about me?" He continued, not knowing what is happening on the physical world once again. 

Sakura raised a brow at him. "Are you okay? I was telling Eriol if it is fine with him if you two will be going to spend summer in England."

"Hmm…" He tried to think. "I will be asking my mom first. I only told her that I won't be back on Hong Kong. And why only the two of us? Aren't you going?"

"Touya told me that we will go back to the place where our grandfather lives." She answered. "But it is not yet final because dad will be doing a report so he will be asking the administration of the school he is in if he can do it on May."

_'Hope they will not allow it.' _Eriol told himself. _'There would be no fun if there are no girls to fool around.'_

"And when will he give you the answer?" Syaoran asked.

"Tonight." Sakura told them. "But if I'll be going to England with you two, Syaoran would have to ask permission to Touya and my dad."

Syaoran sighed. "I am sure that I have no problem telling your dad about this but… in terms of Touya, maybe I would have to court him first."

Sakura laughed softly. "Come on, Touya has been a little easy on you this past few days."

"But I also need to prepare myself."

---

"How did it go?" asked Syaoran as they walk to school the next morning. 

Sakura smiled. "Well, you better prepare yourself. I decided to go with you guys."

Syaoran sighed although it was very good news for him. "I am going to tell Eriol about this."

She frowned. "I'll be the one. Come on; don't tell me you are worried if that stupidity of mine will come back."

"In a way, yes." answered Syaoran. "But will it not?"

"It will never come again." Sakura said, smirking at him. "I promise."

Syaoran chuckled. 

"What?" Sakura asked him confusingly. 

"It is just that," He began. "If you will fall in love again with him and be hurt, what can I do? I will still be here to wipe your tears away."

She smiled. "That's sweet."

With that, silence took place. And it is not because they have nothing to say. The reason behind it was that those simple words make them feel hope that each of them would have a chance to be in love with each other. 

"Hey," Sakura started when they got in the walls of their school. "What about Tomoyo?"

"What do you mean?"

"I'll be the one to tell her." said Sakura, not minding to answer his question. She run off and left him to approach Eriol. She told him her answer that he was waiting for hours. 

Eriol smirked then glanced at Syaoran. "That would be great! Right, Syaoran?"

He nodded.

"Umm…" Sakura decided to ask Eriol permission concerning Tomoyo. "Can also tell Tomoyo about this? I mean I don't feel really comfortable if I am only going with guys."

"It is not a problem Sakura." Eriol told her. "But ask Tomoyo if she can come."

Syaoran kept on staring at Sakura without any reason. Eriol noticed it and smiled at him when Syaoran realized that he was looking.

_'Something interesting happened between this two…'_ Eriol told himself. He started to walk with Sakura to class with Syaoran behind. But Eriol got this nagging feeling that they already have this kind of scene few years ago. 

---

"Tomoyo?" Sakura called her friend's attention as she heard her singing on the music room. 

"Sakura!" Tomoyo happily came to her then asked. "What are you doing here?" 

She smiled. "I was looking for you since morning."

"For?"

"How will I say this?" Sakura leaned on the side grand piano. She faced Tomoyo with her arms crossed on her chest. She was thinking of the right words to tell her or ask her the plans Tomoyo has for summer. 

"What?" Tomoyo continued to ask.

"You are practicing another song again?" Sakura inquired even though it was not the real reason she was there."

Tomoyo nodded. "Every school will be presenting something for the Flower Festival on May. Our school will have a song number and luckily, I have my solo on the middle part."

Sakura smiled. "That would be fantastic. But, I think I have been in some kind of play for that same festival few years ago."

"I also do." Tomoyo added with a soft voice. "But I can't remember anything about it."

"Oh well," Sakura said. "Why won't you ask Eriol to accompany you?"

"He got many things to do right now I think." Tomoyo told her.

"Yeah…" Sakura agreed. "That could be also the reason why he wasn't with Syaoran and I this lunch."

_'What! Syaoran is with Sakura again._' Tomoyo's eyes widened but did not show the envy taking up on her. _'You should not think that Syaoran has feelings for Sakura, Tomoyo. They are just best friends! Keep that in mind.'_

Sakura gave her a confused look. "Are you still with me?"

Tomoyo nodded as her mind went back to the physical world. "Is that all you want to talk about?"

She shook her head. "It is about summer. Do you have your plans?"

Tomoyo sighed. "Actually, I won't go anywhere. I'll just stay here in Tomoeda. My mother is too much busy on our business."

"Then why don't you come with us?" Sakura asked, smiling at her. "Eriol invited Syaoran and me to go to England and spent a week there."

"Of course I would like to!" Tomoyo said. "But, you must ask permission from my mom."

"That would not be a problem." Sakura told her. "Just give me your address and I'll go there this Saturday. Syaoran will be with me because he also has to ask my brother about it."

"Uhm… Okay then." Tomoyo said then the bell already rang so they headed to their respective classrooms to have the afternoon class. 

---

"Touya!" Sakura called her brother as she let Syaoran in the living room. 

Syaoran is a bit nervous but not only that. There is a feeling that cannot take away and he can't also understand it. He sat down on the couch with Sakura on his side. He continued to play his fingers until he heard Touya's voice.

"What?" Her big brother asked. He was on a casual wear again with his bag hanging on his shoulders. 

"I'll go on the kitchen." Sakura told him. "Syaoran needs to talk to you."

Touya's eyes followed Sakura as she walks on the kitchen then laid his eyes on Syaoran. He smirked. "Talk to me about what, brat?"

"Umm…" Syaoran began. "I was thinking if Sakura can be with us on England on the second week of April." He said it straight forward then waited for Touya to give his decision. Fujitaka already agreed to it and now, it is Touya's turn. 

"How many of you will be going?" Touya started to ask to be sure. "Where will you stay?"

Syaoran smiled. He felt a little confident on answering Touya's question because his voice is a little friendly. "There would be four of us. Eriol and I were the only guys and Tomoyo. But on what Eriol told me there would be two women with us on Hiiragizawa's house."

Sakura was cleaning on the kitchen but was listening with the conversation the guys were having.

"Fine, she can go." Touya answered easily. 

With that answer, Sakura jumped for joy and Touya have to tease her before he goes. "Hey monster, stop jumping there now. You don't want to be injured, do you?"

Syaoran smiled at him. "Thanks, Touya. I'll look after her, don't worry."

"You better." Touya said then left the room, stepping outside to go to his work. 

"Well," Sakura came in the living room with a smile on her face. "That was great talking with my annoying brother."

Syaoran smirked. "Get ready now, we are off to Tomoyo's place."

Sakura ran on the stairs and get dressed. She told Kero to go down and accompany Syaoran for a moment. 

"Where are you going?" asked the guardian as he sat down on a small table in front of Syaoran.

"To Daidouji's house." answered Syaoran. His eyes were closed and his arms were crossed in his chest. 

In a few minutes of talking to Kero about senseless things, which started by the guardian, Syaoran got a little bored. But he has a sudden blush on his cheeks when he already opened his eyes and met Sakura.

She is wearing a simple green blouse with matching black skirt. Syaoran liked it especially the color, it was his favorite. But no doubt, even how simple the clothes Sakura is wearing she is beautiful as always. 

"Shall we go?" She asked. 

Syaoran nodded then got up from his seat. Kero got in Sakura's bag for him to also accompany his Master. 

---

"This isn't a house." Kero protested as he already saw the place we should go. "This is a mansion!"

We started at the white stately home on the middle of an also huge lot. Half of the land was filled with Violet flowers and Cherry blossom trees on the side. Two fountains are on each side that can be seen on the entrance. The black metal gate was big and like much bigger than their school has. 

Syaoran smirked in amazement in Tomoyo's house. "This is bigger than the high school campus."

Sakura nodded. 

"Excuse me, are you looking for someone?" a guard asked as he saw two teenagers standing outside.

"We are here for Ms. Daidouji. Is she home?" Sakura answered. "We are her friends. I am Sakura Kinimoto and this is Syaoran Li."

The guard opened the gate by pressing a button on the side of the wall. "Come in, she is waiting for you in the back."

"Thanks." Sakura bid him then continued walking with Syaoran, whose hands were on his pocket. 

Syaoran sighed. _'This place reminds me where I live in Hong Kong. Hasn't Tomoyo get bored in here?'_

"Syaoran! Sakura!" a female voice called them. 

They saw Tomoyo at the front door, holding a tray with three cups of hot tea. Sakura smiled at her friend and same goes Syaoran.

"I am glad you came." Tomoyo happily said as she led her at the back of the mansion, where a small white round table and four chairs lay. She put down the tray on the table than sat down. Sakura and Syaoran followed and admired the view, which has a lot of rose bushes. 

"You sure love flowers…" Sakura said.

Tomoyo nodded. "…especially the flowers you see on the entrance."

"I can see that you have visitors today, sweetheart." A woman in a maroon short hair stood behind Tomoyo. She was wearing a long sleeved white shirt that also covers her neck and a red skirt that is until her knees. 

Tomoyo got up from her seat then gave the woman a kiss on the cheek. "They are my friends, mom. This is Syaoran Li. He came from Hong Kong but decided to study here in Japan for some reasons. And this is Sakura Kinimoto. Her dad is a professor on a university."

"Hi, I am Sonomi Daidouji… Tomoyo's mom." The woman smiled then let them two take their seats. "Syaoran Li? Are you one of the members of the most famous clan in China? The family who owns the Li Enterprise?"

Syaoran smiled humbly then nodded. "I am the only grandson of the President of the company."

"Wow." Sonomi said in amazement. "So few years from now, you will be inheriting your family's riches. Good for you. You must be good in studying."

"Not really, Mrs. Daidouji." Syaoran said. 

"Come on," Tomoyo teased Syaoran. "You are top two in our class. That makes you a good student."

Sonomi glanced at Sakura. "Have we met before?"

Sakura shook her head then smiled. "This is the first time we have met, ma'am. But I also feel that we have seen each other before."

"What is the name of your father?" asked Sonomi to know a few things about Sakura. "Your family name is really familiar."

"Fujitaka Kinimoto." She answered politely. "He is just simple person who teaches in college."

"And your mom?"

"Her name is Nadeshiko." Sakura sighed. She remembered again her died mom and so she did not felt any motherly love three fourths of her life. "Although she died few years ago… Twelve years in exact."

"I have a cousin named Nadeshiko too." Sonomi began to wonder about few things on Sakura's mother. "Would you tell me what can you remember? I found your mom a very interesting person."

"My father said, she likes flowers especially peach blossoms or Touya, my brother's name and cherry blossoms which had to be my name." Sakura told the woman in front of her. "Umm… She also knows how to play the piano."

"The Nadeshiko I knew has the same characteristics with your mom…" Sonomi said.

Sakura remained silent. She doesn't know what to say because first of all she doesn't knew her mom much and she just kept on depending what her dad and Touya tell her. 

Sonomi smiled. "So what brings you here?"

"Umm…" Sakura started. "We went here to ask if Tomoyo can come with us in England in the second week of April. We will spend a week there for a simple vacation."

The woman nodded. "It is not a problem with me. How many persons will be going? I'll be the one to buy your tickets. And don't worry about the hotel. My friend owns one of the biggest hotels there." Sonomi grabbed her phone from the black bag she laid on the floor. 

Syaoran smiled. '_Tomoyo's mother is like my own mother: business type woman.'_

"Mom…" Tomoyo entered. "We were living in Eriol Hiiragizawa's house. And actually, he was the one who invited us."

"Alright then." Sonomi said. "But please let me be the one to handle your tickets."

Tomoyo nodded. "There will be four of us because the two who are older than us already went there last week."

---

It was almost three in the afternoon when Tomoyo decided to let us in her big mansion. It was all white with red colored curtains covering the windows. The first thing that can be seen when entering on the front door was a huge stairs then it will lead on the opposite sides of the second floor. 

"Aren't you getting tired of this kind of place?" asked Syaoran. He wanted to know what some people feels in having too much riches like him. 

Tomoyo nodded. "Mostly. I have no one to talk here."

"So what are you doing if there would be no classes?" he continued to ask. 

"I have my voice lessons and piano lessons every Saturday afternoon then I spent the rest of the day watching videos." She answered as they continued walking to her room. 

"Sakura," A female voice entered their ears. 

Sakura ran into Sonomi as she told her to come with her. They enter a large room with one big wooden door. Sonomi let Sakura sit down on the bed while she was looking for something.

"Here it is…" Sonomi said as she showed the picture to Sakura. There was two girls standing on the tree, smiling. The background is like a place on the high school. Sonomi was on the right and the girl on the left was…

"My mom?" Sakura exclaimed as she recognized the face, the eyes the hair and the smile of the girl. 

"Is she the one?" Sonomi asked. 

Sakura nodded. 'Then this means Tomoyo is my second cousin? Shoot! Why can't I remember?'

_'Why can't I remember? This Sakura is the second child of my cousin.'_ Sonomi asked herself. She was staring at Sakura with lots of questions in mind_. 'Fujitaka? God, he is the person who married Nadeshiko. He was the teacher who stole Nadeshiko in our family. Something is odd about here… something is happening but what?_

-----------------------------------

There. 

...brokenshadow23...

[It's.hard.to.fall.in.love.with.a.friend.


	12. One winged angel

**Right Here Waiting**

brokenshadow23

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

Wee! Chapter 12 here... Anyway, tnx to all those who reviewed in the previous chapter. nn

**Chapter 12: ****One winged Angel**

"Tomoyo?" It was Syaoran. It was the last day of March and the next day was the first of April, Sakura's birthday.

"Oh, Syaoran." Tomoyo answered. She was on the balcony, watching the stars and was waiting for sleep to come into her. "Why did you call?"

Syaoran was sitting on the couch. He has a blue notebook on his lap with a pen on his right hand. He had a list of persons to contact to do the plans. "Look, tomorrow is already Sakura's birthday. It will be hard for the others to prepare a surprise party in their house tomorrow if she will be there."

Tomoyo smiled. "So what you are telling me is I will be thinking of a reason for her to get out of her place then if everything is settled we will be coming home to start the celebration."

"Perfectly." He told her. "But the first plan is I will only be the one to come with her. But I can't stand that you know. She'll also get suspicious about it."

"What time will I go there?" Tomoyo asked.

Syaoran bit his lip. He actually doesn't know because it was all Eriol's idea. "Maybe… nine in the morning is fine."

"We'll see each other tomorrow then."

--

"Sakura!" Touya called her from the stairs. She was still on her room trying to find out what will happen this day.

"Coming!" She answered back then footsteps were present on the stairs. She had her sweet smile on her face as she found Touya with the usual clothes he had on. "You are going to work?"

Touya nodded. "But you would not be alone. Syaoran and another friend of yours are here."

"Who?" She asked Touya then gazed at the living room. She saw Syaoran then beside him was Tomoyo. "What are you guys doing here?"

Syaoran gazed at Tomoyo, telling her through the eyes to answer Sakura's question.

"Ummm…" Tomoyo began. "Do you want to go somewhere today? I mean, Syaoran and I got bored at home so we are here to ask you if you can come with us."

"Where?"

Tomoyo smiled. "To where our feet take us."

Sakura nodded. "Just wait here. I'll be in a few minutes."

Syaoran cleared his voice. "Where are you planning to take her?"

"To the teddy bear shop." Tomoyo answered. "When will be going back?"

"Eriol told me to come here after lunch." He told her then in a few moments she was already there, dressed in a pink skirt and white blouse. She did not have Kero on her bag now, she just told her guardian to stay and have fun with the pudding she has given.

Syaoran stood up and smirked. "Your favourite colors today huh."

Sakura smiled. "Let's go."

--

The three ended up on Maqi's store once again. Sakura and Tomoyo enjoyed looking at the stuff toys and other products the store is selling. Syaoran just stood there, happy when he sees Sakura smiles.

Tomoyo saw it a couple of times because she glances at Syaoran every minute. When she saw Syaoran was gone from where he was standing, she left Sakura alone to find him. She saw him on the cashier buying a dog stuff toy.

Syaoran looked back and luckily, he did not saw Tomoyo. He went on Sakura's side and talked. "Happy 16th Birthday, Sakura."

Sakura smiled softly. She took the gift from Syaoran's hands and answered back. "Thanks… I thought you already forgot."

"Forgot?" Syaoran repeated. "Then I should not be living here is that's the case."

He saw a slight blush on Sakura's cheeks but he did not mind it. He kept on mind that Sakura only treats him as a best friend. Besides, Syaoran is a bit far from Sakura's ideal guy.

Tomoyo felt jealous when she saw this. She was always nothing for Syaoran if Sakura is around. But what can she do? She cannot force someone to love her.

--

"Are you hungry?" Sakura asked as she opened the door of her house. She has no idea that her friends on elementary and high school were there to organize the party Eriol planned. "I told you we should have eaten on a restaurant before going home."

Syaoran smirked at her then glanced at Tomoyo, who was smiling back. They let Sakura get in first to see the surprise.

Sakura softly twisted the doorknob and BANG! Confetti, balloons, a banner that says: Happy Birthday Sakura, and lots of people were there.

Her eyes widened in surprise then she looked back, seeing Syaoran smiling at her. She turned her head on the others once more. She saw Touya from behind, standing side by side with Yukito. Eriol was on the in front with Yamazaki, Chiharu, Naoko and the others.

"Thanks." She giggled. "Who planned this?"

"Eriol." answered Syaoran as he walked near her then put his left hand on her waist, letting her to go in the living room.

Tomoyo sighed; she let everybody go in the living room to think of something for a moment. She can't stand seeing Syaoran holding Sakura._'Come on Tomoyo, you should stop being jealous. Why can't you just accept that Sakura Kinimoto is only the girl Syaoran needs?'_

Eriol smiled. "Oh come on, you were the one who told me to plan something for our dear friend."

Syaoran laughed. All of them continued the celebration. Sakura was happy about it but Tomoyo felt all alone.

--

"Why are you here?" Syaoran asked as he stepped outside and saw Tomoyo standing and watching the stars alone.

Tomoyo turned back and saw the man of her dreams. She gave him a smile to play innocent. To play that she is not affected on how Syaoran holds, touches, glances Sakura. "There are too much people inside."

Syaoran smirked. "Yeah, so we have the same reason to be here."

"Syaoran." She called him. She wanted to ask a question that is on her mind from all those days she had been friends with him.

"What is it?" he asked confusingly.

"Umm…" She sighed. "I am just wondering. Why do you have to do all the important things to Sakura? Why do you keep on doing things just to see her smile?"

He smirked. He already knows the real answer for that question. Now, that he realized everything. "Simple… I love Sakura."

"As a friend?" Tomoyo questioned so that she can be sure.

He shook his head. "No, that was before."

"So what are you trying to tell me?"

Syaoran smiled. "Okay, let me get this straight: I love her as a lover. I think I am ready if I'll already cross the line."

Now she got the answer she needs. His words made a big impact on her. She gave him a soft smile then turned back again for him not to see the tears present on her eyes.

"Syaoran!" a male voice entered. "Sakura is looking for you."

Syaoran nodded. "Umm… Tomoyo I need to go. And, please don't tell her what you know. I'll be the one to do it in the right time."

Tomoyo nodded and as she heard the door closing behind her, she let her tears fall down on her cheeks to release the pain she gained from the past few seconds.

--

Tomoyo entered the house once again. "Sakura, I need to go."

Sakura sighed. "Alright then, just be careful." She stared on Tomoyo's eyes and saw that it was red. "Hey, what happened? Did you cry?"

She shook her head. "Umm… I… I…" She was looking for a simple excuse. She was lucky this time because Syaoran was with Eriol and the other boys. "I rubbed it a couple of times because I am already sleepy."

Sakura smiled. "If you want you can stay here for the night."

"No. no." Tomoyo said. "I already called my mom. I will just wait for her on the shrine."

"I'll come with you." Sakura told her.

"Come on," Tomoyo did not want her to be with the girl who holds her love's heart. "Just continue to enjoy yourself. I'll be fine."

Sakura finally give up. "If that is what you wanted then I'll see you next week."

Tomoyo nodded then walked outside without saying goodbye to the others. She was walking with sobs and tears. She can't accept the fact that she can't battle Sakura in the place on Syaoran's heart.

She decided to run and in a few minutes she arrived at the shrine.

_'That felt a little good.'_ She told herself. She sat down, curling up herself into a ball. She sighed once again then decided to sing a song.

_Don't speak. _

_Seal your lips. _

_Please don't' say a word. _

_Maybe I won't remember the words I have not heard. _

_I see that you're in love I know it is not with me. _

_But I don''t want the truth to hunt my memory. _

_It is never to late to relight the fire_

_That start burning from me_

_Flame that never die inside of—_

"Tomoyo…" a soft echoing voice called her name. It was soft and comforting.

"Whose there?" She asked as she got up then turned around. She took a step, coming closer to the small hut, where they pray.

"Come here… Tomoyo. Come Here…" the voice continued repeatedly. With this, she already recognized that the one who is calling her was a woman.

Tomoyo followed the voice. "Who are you? Where are you?" Tomoyo asked once again as she stopped walking. She looked at her surroundings and found no one.

"What did they do?" The voice asked.

Tomoyo then remembered everything: Why she hurriedly wants to go home. Why she ran while bursting into tears. Once again, Tomoyo let her weakness control over. "The one I love has already a girl on his heart. A girl named Sakura Kinimoto."

"Do you want to have revenge?"

Tomoyo bit her lip. "I can't do that."

"Yes, you can." The voice told her. "You can do whatever you may please."

"But, how?" She asked with doubt crossing in her.

"I'll help you. Just trust me…trust me… TRUST ME!"

--

"Ugh…" Tomoyo groaned. She opened her eyes and realized that she was on her room. She hadn't changed her clothes and she did not know why. She can't remember anything. The only thing she can remember yesterday is she was on the shrine. _'Maybe it was just a stupid dream.'_

She moved her body to seat down and tried to remember everything. She decided to move her left hand to get the blanket of her body but she felt a sudden pain on her hand.

"Ouch." She said then gazed at her hand to see what happened why she can hardly move it. _'What's this?' _

It was a small burn lying on the bottom of her thumb. But what is strange about it is it was forming a half wing on an angel and a half of a butterfly.

_'Where did I get this? WHO did this'_ She continued to ask herself. _'Can it be the one in my dream?'_

--

Done!

Please reiview!

.brokenshadow23.


	13. Confessions

**Right Here Waiting**

**By:brokenshadow23**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

I have fun when I was writing this chapter... hehe... hope you are going to read this. And don't forget to tell me what you think... nn

**Chapter 13****: Confessions**

Syaoran was lying on his bed, thinking if one day his mother would come and force him to go back in Hong Kong. He didn't know why he came up with that idea. But there are two things he is certain of: he is afraid to go back there again with a lot of responsibilities on his shoulders and he doesn't want to leave Sakura once again, now that most of the people around them knows that he IS in love with her.

All of a sudden the phone rang. He grabbed it with his right hand then answered in a hoarse voice. "Hello?"

"Syaoran." A girl said on the other line.

He did not recognized at first who was it. He thought it was Meiling but when the girl called his name once again, he knew that it was Sakura and he was pleased about it. "Why did you call Sakura? Aren't you going to bed yet? We will leave Japan ten in the morning and we should get to the airport at seven."

"I know that." Sakura told him. "There's no need to remind me."

"So why did you call then?" He got up from the bed and opened the door on his balcony.

He heard her giggle on the other line. "I am just a bit excited so I can't sleep. I don't want to call Eriol, he maybe packing his things right now."

"And what about Tomoyo?"

She sighed. "Their maid said she is doing something but she did not tell me what."

Syaoran smirked and decided to tease her. "Are you just making up these excuses? "

Sakura did not like his tone but she knows that he was pestering her again. "What are you trying to say?

"That Sakura Kinimoto misses me so she called." He gave it up then laughed.

"Is that what you think it is?" She replied. "You know, missing you will be the greatest mistake I'll commit if I do."

Syaoran bit his lip, trying to think of a reply on her answer. "You mean you did not miss me when I left Japan on the sixth grade?"

Sakura laughed softly. "Well, I did because I was childish by then. But look who is talking, you are the one missing me when you were away."

"Shut up. I wasn't thinking right that time."

"Really?" Sakura was the one teasing right now. "Then why can't you just leave Japan?"

"But do you want me to leave?" Syaoran responded.

Sakura's eyes widened with that question. "Umm…" Then she yawned. She thought that it would be a nice way to escape. "My eyes are falling down now, I am going to sleep. Good night."

"Good night too." Syaoran said. "Sweet dreams and I'll see you tomorrow."

--

Ding dong! It was the doorbell.

Sakura ran down the stairs. She saw Syaoran standing outside with his car parked in front of her house.

"What are you doing here?" She asked as she opened the gate for him.

"I'll get you so we can go together on the airport." Syaoran smiled.

"But," Sakura was about to say something but Touya entered.

"Hey brat, are you courting my sister or what?" He said. "You always like to be with her. It was you who gets her to school and home. And now, in going to the airport?"

Sakura glared at her brother. "What kind of question is that? Of course he is not."

_'How can I court her? You are always on the way.'_ Syaoran sighed.

"Please, Touya." Sakura tried to convince her brother. "Let me go on with him. He is 100 harmless so you shouldn't worry."

Touya nodded. "Okay, we will be going there with his car."

"We?" Syaoran repeated.

"Got a problem with that brat?"

Syaoran shook his head. "Fine. Come on, let's go."

"Wait," Sakura said. "Who will take your car home then?"

"Wei will." Syaoran answered. "He will be going to the airport once he was finished with the chores at home."

He continued talking to answer all the questions on Sakura's mind. How did he know? Her eyes told him. "He won't be alone, you know. Wei told me just yesterday that he was coming back in Hong Kong as my mother told him to. He will also leave Japan in a couple of hours."

Touya got Sakura's pack and placed it at the back part of the car. He sat on the passenger's seat while Sakura was beside Syaoran, who was driving.

--

"We are here." Eriol said as the taxi stopped in front of a house, far away from the others. It was surrounded by trees and at the back of it was the beach.

"It was like Tomoyo's place." Sakura told everyone. Her eyes widening with the beautiful place she'll be living in seven days.

Tomoyo smiled then shook her head. "No way. Eriol's mansion is more beautiful than where I live."

Eriol smirked then started to get moving. The other three followed and stopped on the door. Eriol gave a knock and someone opened the door.

"Thanks, Nakuru." He told the girl who was wearing simple clothes: a violet top and black skirt.

"It's you." Sakura mumbled as she also saw her.

Nakuru smiled. "Come in. Your room is upstairs. Just follow Eriol."

They continued walking. They passed through many hallways which are lighted by candles and many paintings were present to.

They stopped on the hallway were the rooms are.

"Okay," Eriol began as he dropped down his pack. "We have a lot of rooms here but it is too big for one person. So I think two persons should stay in a room. Anyway, each room has also two beds in it."

The three nodded.

"Tomoyo and I are staying on one room." Sakura told Eriol.

Eriol smiled then walked into a door and opened it. "Then you take this room. This is just beside my room."

When the two girls entered, Eriol closed the door and led Syaoran on their own. Syaoran did not try to say anything. He just stared at the decorations.

_'All blue, must be Eriol's favourite color.' _Syaoran sat down on the bed, with also dark blue sheets in it. He loves the surroundings but then the painting on the room surprised him. He stood up to look at it closely.

"Like the painting?" Eriol asked him as he saw Syaoran looking at it.

"It is good." Syaoran commented. "Why do you have a painting of Clow Reed?"

Eriol smirked but made an excuse. "I just saw it on one shop here in England last year. How come do you know him?"

_'I should be the one asking you that. I am his descendant!' _Syaoran told himself. "Umm… I only read a book about him when I was a child."

"Me too…" Eriol replied. "But it was just a simple fiction story…"

"I am not sure about that." Syaoran told him. '_Sakura should see this.'_

After a few minutes someone opened the door. It was Nakuru again telling them to go down for lunch. When she saw Eriol nod, she left them alone. He got up from where he was sitting to inform the girls.

"Umm…" Syaoran began, pointing at a door made of light cherry wood. "Where does this door leads to?"

Eriol chuckled. "To the girl's room… Come on, let's go in."

Syaoran just followed his lead.

"Hello." Eriol greeted.

"Hi." Tomoyo answered back.

"Our food is waiting down stairs." Eriol told them. "Nakuru told us to go down now."

Sakura smiled then walked near the boys. Tomoyo was behind her, eyes concentrated on Syaoran.

"Eriol," Syaoran called his name once again. "Would you mind if you go down together with Tomoyo. I need to talk to Sakura."

_'They maybe surprised about the painting of Clow Reed.'_ The blue haired guy nodded then stepped out of the room. Tomoyo was side by side with him, wondering why Syaoran needs to talk to Sakura personally.

"What is it, Syao?" Sakura asked in a soft voice.

"Kero, show yourself to us." He said in a serious tone.

The guardian appeared as he heard the Chinese boy and began to wonder. "What?"

Syaoran grabbed Sakura's arm and pulled her on Eriol's room. "Take a look at this…"

"What do this painting of Mr. Clow doing here?" She wondered, looking at it closely.

Kero felt a bit uncomfortable. "I don't remember this."

Syaoran talked in a serious tone, "How come Eriol has this? Do you think he has some sort of magic?"

Sakura sighed. "I don't know. But I don't feel any presence coming out from him."

Syaoran bit his lip then pocketed his hands. "I'll be investigating. But before that, we must go down now. They must be suspecting."

"I'll go to." She told him.

"I'll be the one to start." Kero suggested. "Anyway, they wouldn't see me with this size."

Sakura nodded then opened the door to find their way on the dining area.

--

"We are here." Sakura told everyone as she and Syaoran showed themselves to the three.

Eriol smiled at them. "You may have your seat now. We will just have to wait for one special person. She is still on the kitchen right now."

After few moments, a woman in red hair stood before them, holding another dish on her hands.

"Ms. Mizuki!" Sakura exclaimed. She did not expect that she was the other woman who will be accompanying them for a week.

Kaho smiled at her. "It is nice to see you here Sakura-chan."

"…and you too Li-kun." She added as she sat down on the side of Eriol and saw the brown haired teen.

"I bet you have already met." Eriol told them.

_'Don't pretend. It is impossible you don't know._' Syaoran glared at him.

Sakura nodded. "She worked on Tomoeda elementary before."

"I am glad."

Sakura stared at her Math teacher before. _'Why do Eriol and Ms. Mizuki knew each other?'_

"Okay. I'll be the one to explain." Kaho began as she saw the confusion on the two. "Eriol and I met many years ago also here in England. I am also the one assisting him now that he doesn't have parents to do it."

Sakura asked, "And what about Nakuru-san?"

"She is also like Eriol and that is why they decided to live in one roof."

_'They are already suspecting.'_ Eriol told himself when he realized that Syaoran and Sakura got a lot of questions stuck on their heads.

--

It was already their third night away from Tomoeda but it seems Sakura is not enjoying herself a bit. She was confused yet she does not know why.

She went out of the mansion they are staying. She decided to sit down on the seashore and let her feet get wet by the seawater. She curled her body, closing her eyes. She continues to let her ears hear the waves coming from the ocean.

"Why are you here?" a male voice entered. He sat down beside her, looking at the stars that beautifully shine on the sky.

"Eriol…" Sakura murmured. She looked at him and examined how handsome he is in just wearing simple clothes.

He smiled. "You cannot sleep, right?"

She nodded. "You?"

He turned his gaze on her. "I saw you from the balcony of my room, so I supposed you need a company."

She did not say anything.

"Are you okay?" He managed to ask her in full concern.

Sakura smiled. "Yeah, no need to worry. And you don't have to be Syaoran you know."

"To be Syaoran?" Eriol repeated.

She giggled. "You heard it right. That is always the question he asks me if I am not saying any word on him."

He chuckled. "What are the things occupying your mind right now?"

"Just stupid, crazy things on junior days." She smiled. It is true she was thinking of those. Those happy memories that she and Syaoran had spent, and also once she fell in love with the guy on her side this very moment.

"Like?" He continued to ask so that they would have things to discuss.

She smirked then took away her look on him. "Falling in love with you…"

"Falling what?!" Eriol's tone rose up in surprise. His eyes widened yet he tried to push out the words stuck on his throat. "How—"

Sakura giggled. "I know how intelligent you are but I did not expect that you did not see the way I look at you."

"No." He said softly. "You were so gentle like you do with the others."

"So I did very well in hiding my feelings then…" She smiled, looking at him.

"Since when?" He questioned, trying to know everything.

"First year high?" Sakura grinned. "You should not be surprised you know. Thinking of the fact half of the girls' population has an eye on you."

He smiled sadly, realizing everything he had done. "I am very sorry then. I now realized I was the one behind those tears."

"But it really doesn't matter now right?" He continued without letting Sakura say her words. "Because the person who holds your heart right now is doing a great job."

Sakura looked up to give him a strange look. "What do you mean?"

"You like him," Eriol grinned then cleared his throat. "Or should I say… You love Syaoran, don't you?"

Eriol saw Sakura's cheeks turning into red. She buried her face on her knees once again and mumbled. "Hold it, Eriol. I just don't know. I feel so confused."

He chuckled. "That is love. If you don't feel any confusion on the start, it would not be an interesting experience after all."

"Hey," Sakura raised her head to see Eriol. "I don't need any lecture tonight okay? It is summer time! No need to hear any sermon or something."

"I won't" He pointed out. "I want you to discover that on your own."

"Come on Eriol," Sakura told him in a soft voice. "Cut it off. I have not told you I DO love him."

"I don't need words coming out from you," He grinned once again. "What your eyes tell me is enough."

Sakura sighed. Without any word, she stood up and walked on the water.

"What are you doing?" asked Eriol.

She lowered her body and has her hands to got water. "Just shut up!" She smiled as she made Eriol get wet by the water she had on her hands.

"Hey," He was about to protest but Sakura continued her childish act.

Eriol had no choice but to ride on her game. He did the same to her until they gotten all wet.

"We should go back now." Eriol suggested when Sakura finally stopped. "It is getting cold."

"Yeah, we better." Sakura agreed. She stepped off the water with Eriol's assistance. She gave him sweet glances, realizing that it is better to have him as a friend.

--

Eriol twisted the doorknob next to Sakura and Tomoyo's room.

"Good night, Sakura." He mumbled then slowly entered his room.

He peeked in and tried not to make any sort of noise that would wake Syaoran up. He approached his bed parallel to Syaoran's and surprisingly, the light form the lampshade went on.

"Sakura and you have a lot of fun, I think." A male voice entered.

Eriol smiled nervously as he found Syaoran sitting on the bed next to his. He only had his shorts on. Eriol was not surprised on the way his friend looks but on why he is still up at eleven on the evening.

"I thought Tomoyo and you are already asleep." Eriol pointed out as he open his pack, grabbing a towel and a set of clothes.

"Tomoyo did." Syaoran told him as he gave him a cold look. "I was trying to get some sleep after reading a book then I heard Sakura laugh."

Eriol got up and asked. "Then, you are watching us?"

Syaoran nodded in return. "I was doing my job."

"Really?" Eriol smiled because he got an idea on his mind.

"Yeah…"

"It is not only the reason right?" Eriol inquired, smirking. "You were watching Sakura because you want her to be safe." He did not say what he wanted. Syaoran might be a little uncomfortable about it. After all, Sakura's confession for tonight is enough.

"And so?" Syaoran said as he raised a brow at him.

"That's…it." Eriol left him with a smile, that freaking smile. He went to the bathroom to change so that he can already sleep.

Syaoran groaned in annoyance. _'Something is up with this guy.'_

He can't understand what Eriol is trying to point out! It has been always like this. Eriol got on idea on the back of his head but he never try to say it directly.

--

"Eriol, what are you doing?" asked Syaoran as he saw his friend with a piece of wire. Eriol was trying to open up the door connecting the girl's room and theirs.

"Planning a nasty surprise on the girls." Eriol smirked. Mostly, people think of him as an innocent and intelligent man but they did not know there is a naughty side existing on him.

Syaoran was standing on the balcony entrance. He gave him a confused look. "Why don't you just use the key?"

Eriol sighed. "Have you forgotten? They have it!"

"Hey," Syaoran called him once again. "Are you serious? I mean, do you want to hear those girls scream 'rape' early in the morning?"

Eriol nodded. "They would not."

Syaoran groaned. "How can you be sure?"

He gave him a look and smiled. "They are still sleeping."

The brown haired teen gave a sigh once again then sat down on the bed, waiting for Eriol to finish whatever he is doing.

"Got it!" Eriol happily announced as he heard a click from the door. He stood up and opened the cabinet beside his bed. He grabbed two pieces of a cone shaped thing with string on its end.

Syaoran raised a brow at this. "What shall I do with this?"

Eriol grinned. "Here is the plan: we will enter their room. You'll go on Sakura's right side and I'll be on Tomoyo. I know you know how to make that work. With my count, pull the string to wake then up."

Syaoran groaned. "If Sakura will kill me because of this…" He was unsure if he will have to do that idea or not. It was for fun but he doesn't think the girls would like it.

"Come on," Eriol tried to convince him. "We will do this only once."

"Alright then…"

--

"Morning sleepyhead!" Eriol yelled as he pulled the string. It made a popping sound and pieces of confetti fell on Tomoyo's bed. Sakura also had that, of course.

Tomoyo was up in an instant. She moaned, narrowing eyes on the guy standing beside her. "Why you…"

Eriol laugh nervously and began to run on the room when Tomoyo got up from her bed. She decided to chase him and was very sure that if she'll catch him, she will give him a kick on the head.

Syaoran was smiling at the two then let his eyes concentrate on Sakura. He slowly sat beside her and found his best friend smiling back at him. Sakura hardly opens her eyes.

In a moment, Tomoyo was able to corner Eriol.

"So where should you go now?" She smirked as she took a step forward.

Eriol had a step back. "Woah!" he shrieked when he lost his balance when his foot bumps into Syaoran's.

It was too fast. Eriol did not even know that he grabbed Syaoran's arm, causing him to lean on Sakura's body. His lips almost touched hers, but luckily, it did not.

"Ouch…" Eriol moaned, rubbing his head that hit on the cabinet.

Syaoran was breathing hard. Sakura's eyes shot open and met with amber ones. Tomoyo's eyes widened in shock. Eriol kept on looking on his friends' expressions.

It has been awhile since that incident happened. No one tried to move without any explanation until Eriol decided to finish that awkward silence.

He got up then pulled Syaoran's shirt from the back. "Come on man, show is over. Kissing one of the girls is not on the plan."

Footsteps were present in the room but it faded when Eriol closed the door.

Tomoyo leaned her eyes on Sakura, who is slowly trying to sit down on the bed with a blushing face.

"You okay?" She asked her.

Sakura nodded. She knows no one planned to make that happen. But it is just… embarrassing.

--

"Did something happen?" asked Kaho, who was seated on the capital of an oval dining table. It is the first time she saw them but no one did mind to utter a single word.

Everyone stared at Kaho but they took it off after awhile especially Eriol.

"Master?" Kaho looked at her right, calling him.

Eriol gave a short laugh. "It's nothing, Kaho."

Tomoyo shrugged on how he acted. Normally, everyone sees her as a sweet girl. But this time, she felt irritated with what Eriol did. "Why don't you just tell her the truth?" suggested Tomoyo with not so pleasing tone.

"Umm…" Nakuru entered. She was standing next to Kaho, holding a clear jar filled with orange juice. "You don't have to go with this into a fight you know."

Eriol nodded at his guardian then turned his look on Syaoran who was beside him. "It is not a big deal after all, right Syaoran?"

"Ahm…" Syaoran's voice is confused. "I really don't know…"

"See?" Tomoyo pointed out. "Syaoran's answer is a proof that your MASTER here has done something nasty."

"Okay then," Kaho smirked, concentrated her eyes on Eriol. "It seems that Eriol Hiiragizawa got an explaining to do."

He chuckled as he heard Kaho's words. "Well, I planned that nasty surprise to make Tomoyo feel a little alive."

Tomoyo raised an eyebrow at him. "So you are saying I am dead?"

He shook his head in return. "No, I just noticed that you smile yet you never sang since you got here. I kind of miss your voice. Playing the melody of a song in the piano is useless without its words."

"And what does it deal with Kinimoto?" Nakuru added.

"Well," Eriol smiled. "I just thought that I will disturb Sakura's sleep if I am only doing that for Tomoyo. So I asked Syaoran for a little piece of help."

Tomoyo moaned.

"I am very sorry then, my princess." Eriol said, teasing her again.

"Your princess?" Kaho was the one who repeated it in confusion. She never saw Eriol like this. The Eriol she knows very well is his side of being Clow's reincarnation.

Eriol chuckled. "Yeah, I am kind of envy Syaoran for having Sakura."

Both Syaoran and Sakura's eyes widened as Eriol's words processed in their minds.

Syaoran bit his lip, sighing on the inside. '_If you only know the whole truth…'_

'_Damn it, Eriol! You are almost telling it to the whole world!'_ Sakura sighed then laid her eyes on Syaoran.

"…As best friends of course." Eriol added as he saw the unreadable expressions of everybody. "I don't want to call Nakuru that nickname because she is older than me and that also makes Kaho out."

--

Kaho and Nakuru were watching them from the balcony. Spinel sat on Kaho's palm, contented with the happiness he sees on Eriol's soul.

"Master is enjoying much." He pointed out.

Kaho nodded in agreement. But shocked on the little thing she saw: A key hanging on Sakura's neck. It is familiar on her eyes, yet she can't remember anything. She sighed then turned to Nakuru. She handed Spinel on the moon guardian.

"Where are you going?" asked Nakuru before Kaho opened the glass door.

"To the library."

"Again?"

Kaho nodded. "If the books Eriol has on Japan can't tell me what is happening, it is impossible that Clow did not leave anything here."


	14. In the past

Title: Right Here Waiting

**Title: Right Here Waiting**

**By:brokenshadow23**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

**Chapter 14: ****In the Past**

"Did you find something?" asked Nakuru as she entered a large room filled with different kinds of books.

Kaho shook her head. "Not yet, but I am sure that this time I'll get into something."

Nakuru glared at her but followed wherever she goes. "That girl seems harmless." She pointed out. "You can just ask her what you want to know."

"I told you Ruby Moon, I can't." Kaho answered with her voice rising up. "I need to find answers for myself before anything else. I want Master to be the one who will ask her some information I may not find."

"But—"

"Just shut up." Spinel entered. He is mysterious at times but mostly irritated on how Nakuru reacts. "You are just disturbing her."

Nakuru narrowed her eyes on the other guardian. Unconsciously, she grabbed red book from the shelf while talking.

Kaho was surprised by the book which Nakuru, who continued blabbering, got.

"What's that?" She asked her then looks at the cover of the book.

'Mysteries of the Past' is its title. It was written by Clow to be a path to return to the past and know everything.

"This is it!" Kaho exclaimed and got the book from Nakuru. "Ruby Moon, you're a genius."

"Well…" She said then stared at Spinel to make him see that she has a purpose. "So what shall we do with that?"

Kaho leaned on the bookshelf then opened the book. "I'll read it first. I'll see what spell I can do."

After a few minutes, Kaho felt that someone was staring at them. She became uncomfortable then glared at the door.

"Whose there?" She asked seriously. She was not afraid who it was because she knows there won't be in any sort of battles. She snapped her fingers and opened the door the moment the creature did not show himself.

A yellow flying creature was there, smirking at them.

Nakuru sat down beside Spinel and gave a confused look. "A flush toy?"

"Look, Missy." Kero said as he entered the room. "This is not my true form."

"Then show your true self to us." Kaho told him. She stood back and watched how Kero transform himself to a beast guardian.

"Who are you?" asked Kaho calmly. "Why do you have the symbol look like Clow Reed's magic? Why do you transform that way?"

Kero stared at the woman standing before him. "You have a lot of questions, woman. But don't worry I'll answer that for you. I am Keroberus, the guardian of the Clow Cards. My original Master and creator is Clow Reed but Sakura wake me up."

"And would you tell me who are you?" He followed up.

Kaho bit her lip. "Look at this." She told Kero then asked Nakuru and Spinel to be in their true forms.

The same way of transformation was done. Kero's eyes widened in surprise. "How did—"

"They are also guardians like you." Kaho pointed out. "The ones that made by Eriol, the full reincarnation of Clow Reed."

"What?!" Kero shuttered.

Nakuru smirked. "By the way, I am Ruby Moon and this is Spinel Sun."

"Kaho Mizuki." The third person gave out her name.

"Would you tell me what is going on?" asked Kero. "How come I did not know Clow has a reincarnation?"

Kaho sighed. "We also don't know. We are just searching for answers like you do."

Kero walked around the three and saw the book Kaho was holding. "That book. That book can help us."

"Do you know any spell that is in here?"

Kero nodded. "Just follow my lead and it will work."

They formed a circle then started to say the chants.

_Book created by Clow_

_Tell us whether to go_

_We seek for answers we want to know_

_With the power of Sun and Stars please show!_

With that, light filled the room. They did not know what happened but slowly their eyes were closed and fell into the ground.

--

(Kaho's POV)

"Where am I?" I mumbled as I found myself in front of the Tomoeda elementary. _'What's going on? Why am I here?'_

I continued walking to find something. I was alone so I entered the school. I need to know what is happening. I peeked in the door of a room which contains grade four students. Surprisingly, I also find myself in there, teaching Math. There was Sakura Kinimoto and Li Syaoran glaring at the Kaho in front of the platform.

That is when I realized no one sees me. I stepped back then I felt a sudden pain on my head. "Ugh…!" I groaned, holding the right side of my head. The moment I closed my eyes again, I heard different sounds.

I opened it once again and saw a different view in front of me. It was night time also in Japan. I stood in front of the shrine where I lived before. On the entrance, I saw Sakura once again with Syaoran and Tomoyo on her side. Kero was also there but I did not try to get near them.

The moon was a full one. The girl was holding a staff. When I stared at the sky, I found a man with cold eyes flying. He seems familiar to me but I can't remember his name.

"I am Yue, the moon guardian." I heard him say. "And now, we will start the judgment. If you little girl would have the right to be called the New Master of the Cards."

I watched them fight and found that Sakura was the one who holds the Clow cards that moment. I saw her transform her staff from a new one and in the end the girl succeeded. She has the smile on her face again, telling herself that nothing will go wrong.

That pain again was there. I shut my eyes, thinking that I would already go back to the physical world. But when I opened it again, I saw Eriol, Sakura and Syaoran together with the guardians in their temporary form.

This time, I saw Eriol congratulating Sakura for being the real owner of the Clow Cards or no, Sakura cards that she transformed with her own powers. Eriol was the one who did simple happenings that would make the girl use the cards once again. But that is not it; I also saw that there was already something between Syaoran and Sakura: on how they look at each other, those smiles and words.

The last thing I saw was Syaoran was leaving. Sakura was crying because of it but she doesn't want to go after him. She was confused about her feelings but on the moment a tear fell on her eyes, a new card was formed. It has no name although one thing is for sure: That card was made out of…

…Love.

--

(Normal POV)

"Kaho…" Eriol called her name.

She opened her eyes and realized that she was on her own room. Eriol was sitting beside her, staring straightly at her eyes. "What happened?"

"I found you asleep on the library with the others." He answered in worried voice.

Kaho smiled. "Come on, let's see the others now. I need to talk to you, Sakura and Syaoran badly."

Eriol helped her out of the bed then went straight on his room. The two saw Syaoran on the balcony.

"Please, tell Sakura to go with you on the library immediately." Eriol whispered.

"…And don't let Tomoyo know about it." Kaho added then left the room.

Syaoran was puzzled on how the two act but he needs to follow what they say. He knocked on the girl's room and luckily, Sakura was the one who opened the door.

"Sakura," He started whispering. "Eriol and Ms. Mizuki are calling us. Bring Kero with you."

Sakura nodded then turned around to get Kero, who is thinking on the side of the bed. Tomoyo can't see him because her bed was on Sakura's right. "Tomoyo, I'll just do something with Syaoran. Just stay here and do whatever you want."

Tomoyo smiled, pretending to be okay.

Sakura stepped outside the room and began to ask Kero. "What happened to you Kero?"

"You'll know that if we got there." Kero told her in a serious manner.

Syaoran gazed at the guardian. "Then you mean, Ms. Mizuki and Nakuru-san saw you?!"

He nodded in agreement. "You'll know the whole truth soon."

--

Syaoran opened the door for Sakura. She stepped in slowly and spotted Eriol sitting on a red chair, like the ones in his house. A small moving dark blue creature with wings was on his hands while Kaho and Nakuru were standing few steps away from him.

"You don't need to hide Kero anymore, Sakura." Kaho told her.

Syaoran glared at his former teacher. "What's going on?"

Kaho smirked. "You still did not change with the little boy I am handling before." She pointed out then laid her eyes on Sakura. "But before we get into any talks, please use the Sleep Card on Tomoyo so she won't get suspicious."

Sakura was surprised on why Kaho knew she holds the Clow Cards, realizing the fact that she did not remember her when they met again but Sakura did as she was told. She summoned the Sleep Card then proceeded.

"I don't know how to explain this." Kaho told everyone. "But I need to say this to understand what is happening."

Kaho cleared her voice. Everyone was staring at her; waiting for what will she say. "All of us here in this room have forgotten a part of memories in the past,"

"Forget?" Sakura repeated in confusion. "What do you mean?"

"Okay. For example, remember when you saw me in the shrine? You told me I know you but I can't remember a thing. I forgot that you, Sakura Kinimoto are the new master of the cards made by Clow." Kaho told her then faced Eriol. "Even Eriol himself forgot about his adventure on Japan during you fifth grade."

Eriol nodded. "I know I have forgotten, Kaho. But I already know before you told me that Sakura has the powers made by my former self. Although I need to see what really happened before."

Syaoran gazed at him. "What do you mean?"

"Take a look at this." Eriol said calmly then moved his hands on his neck. He grabbed a yellow key and spoke. "The key that holds the power of Darkness, show your true from to me."

There was a yellow circle with Clow Reed's mark as he continues what he was saying. "I, Eriol, do this under our contract. Release!"

With those words, the key expanded into a wand.

"Why do you have that key?" Kero demanded as he saw once again the Key Clow uses when he was still alive.

Kaho looked at Kero. "Have you forgotten what I told you earlier?"

"It is okay, Kaho. I'll just introduce myself to my friends as a sorcerer." Eriol stood up with a smirk on his face. "I, Eriol Hiiragizawa, am the full reincarnation of the most powerful Magician, Clow Reed."

"What?!" Syaoran shuttered. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"I just thought maybe it was a good start." Eriol answered, feeling guilt inside of him. "But then destiny still made its way for us to go back on the path we should go."

Sakura sighed. "Then what power does Nakuru and that little creature hold?"

"Go back to your true forms, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun." Eriol commanded. Nakuru closed her eyes and all of a sudden, butterfly wings appeared on her back then enclosed her. Same goes happened to Spinel but it was not butterfly wings this time, light blue wings of angel was present.

Nakuru was colored in purple from head to toe. Her dress, her long hair, her wings and even her lipstick! Spinel was still in the same color but has a blue stone on his forehead.

"Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun are my guardians." Eriol grinned. "They are parallel to your guardians: Yue and Kero."

"So that will explain why you have Clow Reed's painting on your room." Syaoran pointed out.

Eriol nodded. "It was not surprising that you can recognize you ancestor."

Syaoran smirked. "So you already know that I am his descendant because Clow's mother and I are on the same clan."

"So what are you telling us now?" Sakura inquired, still cannot believe that it is happening.

"That all of us here really know each other in the past." Eriol answered. "If you still not convince try to remember what happened after the judgment made by Yue. Tell us how you transformed Clow Cards into Sakura Cards."

Sakura shook her head and admitted that she can't remember any single data that would answer his questions. "I can't… The only thing I can remember is that Syaoran and I are… are…" She sighed. "Even those memories passed away."

"See?" Eriol told the two to convince them. "I can't also remember a thing when I was on the fifth grade."

"But how did all of this happened?" asked Sakura. "Who did this?"

Everyone shook their heads.

"All of us got no idea." Kaho said softly. "But first the three of you must regain your memories. I know it is not enough if we are going to tell you. Just use the return card where you used it for the first time once we get back on Japan."

Sakura nodded. "That would be a great move, I suppose. And soon we will find out everything."

--

"Umm… Master?" Kaho called him when everyone left the room. "Please don't leave. There is still one thing that I want you to know."

"I am listening Kaho." Eriol told her.

"In the past," She began. "When you went to Japan and did those crazy things to Sakura, the descendant of Clow discovered his feelings for the Card Mistress."

Eriol gave her a confused look. "And what do you want me to do?"

Kaho shook her head. "I was just telling it to you."

"Besides," He started. "The two of them got feelings even they don't remember the past that bond them together. There is no use if I'll control the past and make them see that they did not discover love."

The woman smirked. "I did not say that you should have power over the past. Why do you have that kind of thing in your mind?"

Eriol glared at her but she continued talking.

"Don't tell me that you got your own feelings for—"

"I have not." Eriol defended himself.

Kaho giggled on how her Master acted. "Okay. I'll accept that answer for now. But remember what others say? Even if your heart is on the left it is always right."

She stepped out of the room and left Eriol to think about the things she said.

He sighed as he heard the door closed. He closed his eyes and told himself. _'It is true that Sakura is pretty, adorable and obviously kind. But… Sakura already got feelings for me before. And now, I don't want to go back again and interfere with her and Syaoran.' _

_--_

Please review!

hehe...

Anyway, to let you know I am already done with the whole story. hehehe... But I am having a hard time updating because we don't have internet at home. Hope you understand...


	15. Confusions

Title: Right Here Waiting

**Title: Right Here Waiting**

**By:brokenshadow23**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

Thanks to all those who reviewed! nn Here is another chapter... Don't forget to tell me what you think.

**Chapter 15****: Confusions **

After the a few days, all of them decided to go back in Japan. They have really good time in England, although they all of them got shocked with the revelations. Only Tomoyo was acting normal for she knows nothing.

It was a Tuesday night when the three decided to get into action. All of them wore simple clothes for the others not to look suspicious. They were on the shrine with the guardians in their temporary form.

"Feeling a little nervous?" Eriol inquired when he saw Sakura gasping for air when they already found the tree with white paper surrounding it.

Sakura nodded then tried to smile. "Why should I not? I haven't used the cards for years."

Eriol smirked and make a snap with his right hand. "The time has already stopped you can use your power now to make a double to replace yourself. I'll be taking care of Syaoran's replica."

"There's no need." The Chinese boy entered. "Wei knows about it."

With that, Sakura transformed the key on a wand. She put her free hand on her pocket then grabbed the right card to use.

"Mirror!" She called out. In a few seconds, a replica was formed. She was on the same attire Sakura is wearing.

"It's nice to see you again, Mirror." Sakura smiled at her.

"You too, my Master." The replica told her.

Sakura turned to Kero, who got out into her bag since Eriol stopped the time. He did not changed into his beast form because once Eriol travel into the past the time will move freely. It will be hard for him to hide his identity.

"You can go home now." Sakura told him.

"But—"

"I'll be alright Kero." She interrupted. "We will just look on the past to regain everything we have lost. And if we will get into fights, I have the cards with me and Eriol too."

Syaoran sighed and teased her to lighten things up. He noticed that Sakura is somewhat serious all the time since she found out that she had forgotten a lot of memories for no reason.

"I'll just stay here with Ms. Mizuki and Nakuru-san." He announced then turned around. "It seems that you don't need me there."

_'What a good actor.'_ Nakuru smiled. Her eyes followed Sakura, pretending what will be her move.

Sakura grinned then walked towards him. She grabbed her arm, forcing him to look at her sincere emerald eyes. "Even though I won't say anything if you should come or not, you already know that your protection is greatly welcomed, my prince."

"Prince?" Nakuru repeated in disbelief.

Sakura giggled. She managed to hear her so she turned to the Moon guardian. "If Eriol got Tomoyo as his princess then I'll stick with Syaoran as my prince. But I was only joking alright? Cut off that look on me now."

_'If you two only know that truth.'_ Kaho told herself while watching everybody smile. She now proved to herself that Eriol was right. They did have feelings for each other now but like on her dream, they did not know how to deal on it.

"Be careful on what you are saying, Sakura." Eriol reminded her. He was pretending that he knew nothing about Sakura's love for her best friend. "There is a big possibility that you'll fall for him in reality and vice versa."

The two looked at each other and their faces turned red. They felt guilt because what Eriol was saying was already there. They do not only know what to do: if they would tell it or not.

"Umm…" Syaoran began to end the awkward silence they were in after Eriol's words. "Let's do this. We have been spending a lot of time talking here without doing what we are supposed to do."

Eriol smirked. "Then… The girl who holds the power of Stars, lead the way."

Sakura nodded. She took a deep breath then threw out the right card.

"Return!" she shrieked. Gusts of wind came upon and a passageway appeared in front of them. Eriol grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her inside then Syaoran followed.

--

(Syaoran's POV)

"Sakura!" I unconsciously called out her name as I opened my eyes. There, I realized that I was back on my room after what we did last night. I really did not know how I got back but maybe Eriol did.

Slowly, I moved my body to sit then tried to remember everything. When we entered the passageway that the return card did, I was with Sakura and Eriol. We were traveling through time.

_'Oh, shit.' _I mumbled. I dropped down my head when the thoughts played again on my head. I saw everything in my dream -- the feelings, the words between me and Sakura shared.

_'__I wonder if she also got the same dream.'_ I asked myself as I closed my eyes once again and sighed. _'This will be a total crap.'_

--

(Normal POV)

Few moments after Syaoran got the silence he needed, Wei knocked into the door.

"Get in." He said softly.

"Good morning, Master." He greeted him.

Syaoran nodded back. He saw the black phone receiver on his hands, making feel nervous.

"There is a call for you." Wei told him as he hand him over the phone.

Syaoran heard the phone in his room ring a few seconds ago but he did not want to answer it.

"…from Hong Kong." Wei continued.

Breathing hard, he felt afraid of answering it but he has to. He gave him a confused look. "Who is this?"

"Your mom…"

--

(Sakura's POV)

_'So that is what happened.'_ I am staring outside my window. I decided to lock myself up on the room this morning so I can clearly think.

I heave sigh, proving that I am not much happy with what I discovered last night. But that is what I wanted, to get back the memories I lost. Although, I did not expect that I'll found out that Syaoran loved me before and Eriol was the one who made me realize my feelings for him. Then it took months before I decided to tell him my answer.

_'So how can I tell my feelings for him now? He may think that it already vanished with the memories of mine.'_ I wrapped my hands on my body, feeling really alone. _'What was I thinking? I should not hope that he HAS still that same feeling for me. We became the best of friends without that past and I SHOULD be contented with it.'_

I sighed once more. I felt a little uncomfortable by only thinking if we will see each other again. It might felt a little different. And what shall I do now?

--

(Normal POV)

"Master?" Kaho entered his room even though he did not give her permission to get in. She found him with his staff on his right hand. He was too busy not to look at her so she asked, "What are you doing?"

"Seeing how the two lovers handle the truth." He answered with a smirk on his face.

"What is happening between them now is not really surprising." Kaho said calmly. "They are very close friends then suddenly they will find out that they love each other before."

"Do you think the past will change the relationship between them?" Kaho followed up as she stood on the side of Eriol, listening on the thoughts the two have.

He shook his head. "No matter what happens I am very sure Sakura won't allow it."

"I hope what happened to them before would also push through in the future."

"It will." Eriol assured with a smile. "If nothing crazy will happen, one of them will speak up."

--

"Hello?" Syaoran inquired. Wei left him as he heard his Master mumble a thanks.

"How are you son?" A woman asked as she heard Syaoran's voice.

Syaoran sweat dropped in tension. He really doesn't like his mother's tone, it was always serious. He was hoping to get a bad news from because most of the time, when she talks to him it always deals with problems.

"I am fine. Perfectly fine." He answered with great emphasis on his last words.

"That's good to hear." said Yelan Li on the other line.

"Why did you call?" Syaoran got the courage to ask. "Do you want me back there again?"

He heard a soft giggle on the phone. It must be his mom but instead of being happy, he found it strange.

"No." Yelan said with voice softening. "There is just someone who wants to talk to you."

Syaoran raised a brow at this.

"Syaoran!" A Chinese girl shrieked on the other line. "How is my cute cousin doing?"

He smiled as he recognized the voice. "Mei… I thought mom is really again up to something. And talking to her made me feel a little anxiety."

She laughed. "Sorry, I was really going to call you alone but she found out about it. I won't do it next time, I promise."

"Anyway, why did you think of calling?"

"I just miss your voice." Meiling confessed. "It's been a long time I haven't talked to you know! I was hoping that you would come here this summer but then you didn't!"

He bit his lip. "Sorry, I have a week in England. And besides, if I'll go back there I will just continue my training. I kinda need a rest about that stuff for a while."

"Fine... Fine…" She replied with not so friendly tone. "So I'll be the one to get in Japan on your birthday."

He slowly moved and get up of his bed. He opened his windows while listening to his cousin's soft voice and totally forgetting about his little problem concerning Sakura. "And why do you have to tell me right now?"

"For you not to bring home a bunch of girls once again when I got there!" Meiling answered. "Remember when I visited you there on the fourth grade? You brought Sakura and Tomoyo with you."

Hearing her name brought back ideas on Syaoran's mind. He did not answer and it made Meiling a little furious.

"Are you still with me?" She continued to ask.

"Yes, I am sorry." Syaoran apologized. "I was just thinking of something."

"Of Sakura?"

He frowned. "And where did you get that idea?"

She giggled, happy in hearing once again Syaoran's tone if he got a little intimidated. "Oh come on, I know you like her."

"Cut that of or I'll put down the phone." He told her.

"Sorry." She responded. "How is my other friend doing?"

Before Syaoran could answer, Meiling interrupted him. "Umm… Wait, I'll talk to you later at four in the afternoon. And be sure to bring Sakura with you. Someone needs the phone."

With those words, she hung up.

_'Oh great!'_ Syaoran rolled his eyes as he put down the phone. He bit his lip and tried to think of something to say now that he is forced to see Sakura. He got another small problem to solve, a problem without magic yet takes many battle against his own self, a problem caused by his heart and mind.

--

Syaoran pushed the red button on the side of the gate and waited for someone to get it. The second his eyes saw Sakura coming gave him a reason not to move.

"Come in." Sakura told him then made a fake smile.

He noticed it but he decided to give back a friendly one.

"Meiling told me that she wants to talk to you."

She grinned. It was not really easy for her to pretend everything is fine like nothing happen, like she knew nothing. "That's great. Wait here for a moment and I'll get dressed."

Syaoran nodded and followed her into the house. He sat on the couch on the living room and lots of thoughts came into his mind.

_'That isn't her real smile. We both know she was faking it but I cannot blame her on doing that kind of thing.' _He buried his face on his hands, feeling a little regret of wanting to know the past. They first thought that it will be wonderful but then it came out to get things more complicated.

_'It is hard to accept that someone who touches you many times to comfort and to wipe away those tears is in love with her before.'_

In almost five minutes, Sakura ran down the stairs to get going. They did not get into any talks and they both knew why. They just kept on talking to themselves inwardly but have the same thoughts, words in mind.

--

"We are here." Syaoran told her as he opened the gate to let her in. They got there easily because they did not try to kid around in embarrassment.

Sakura entered humbly. She greeted Wei when the servant smiled at her. She sat down on the living room and waited for the phone to ring.

They did not know how many minutes they spent on waiting. But what is clear is when they sat beside each other; they kept on throwing glances to each other. Then felt little guilt if their eyes would meet.

Riiiiinnnnnnnnggggg!

It was already the phone. The one they are waiting for. Syaoran was the one to answer it first before handing it to Sakura.

"Mei!" Sakura called out. She was so happy to talk to her again because they were too busy at school to have time talking on the phone for hours.

She felt Meiling smirk. "Your voice hasn't changed. But maybe you are wondering why I did not call directly into your house."

"You can read my mind." Sakura told her. "And explain to me why."

"I just want the two of you to get along." Meiling answered, referring to Syaoran.

"Well," Sakura began. "You picked the right moment."

Meiling laughed. "Is something the matter with you two? Did my cousin try to court someone and then you are now left alone?"

Sakura frowned and Syaoran was surprised by it. He did not know what Meiling is telling her but he had a feeling that he was their topic again. "It's not that."

"I feel jealousy takes over there in Japan." She continued to tease her.

"Mei!" Sakura called out her name once again to tell her to stop.

"Okay, I got it." She said then her tone got serious. "But seriously Sakura, I know you got feelings for that stupid brown haired teen maybe you are staring right now."

Sakura sighed and started to whisper. Syaoran won't hear it because he just went up stairs maybe to get something. "I really don't know Mei. I am afraid to tell him because there are so many crazy things happening these past few days. And besides, he shows no interest on a girl like me."

"And what made you say that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She inquired. "You are much different from me. You are beautiful and that is I think one aspect of a girl he is looking."

"You know that he already confessed to you before."

Sakura sighed once again. "That's it. We totally forgot about it with so much weird happenings. And he grew older now; he might change his taste on looking for girls."

Meiling smirked. "That would be possible but if you won't tell him the truth before his birthday, I'll be the one to do something to forced you say it in his celebration."

Sakura tried to process her words. Her eyes widened in happiness and cut whispering. "So you mean you're gonna visit us on July?"

"Yes. So you better get ready."

"I can't wait!" She replied.

Meiling giggled. "But settle first what is up with you and Syaoran. Because if you'll wait for me to do something then expect the unexpected."

Then she already hung up.

"What did she say?" asked Syaoran as he saw her putting down the phone. He stood in front of her and slipped his hands on his pocket.

Sakura smiled. "She'll be back in Japan on July."

"Want to go back home now?"

She nodded. She got up from her seat then headed to the door with Syaoran behind her. She didn't try to look at him for she doesn't know what to do nor to react.


	16. Crazy Things happen

Right Here Waiting

**Right Here Waiting **

brokenshadow23

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Wee... few chapters more to go! haha! so please review! I'm begging you!

Chapter 16: Crazy things happen

Sakura was sitting all alone on the swing on the Penguin Park, still thinking about her problem with Syaoran. Everything got changed when their memories went back. Their smiles were not that special anymore and they merely utter words to each other.

She sighed. She did not know how to get Syaoran back as her best friend or how to return to the Sakura he knows.

"Something the matter Sakura?" a male from behind entered and wiped out the thoughts running on her mind.

She glanced back and saw Eriol from nowhere. "What are you doing here?"

"Just walking around." He answered with a smile. He slowly sat down on the swing beside her. "In fact I was looking for you. I went at your house and your brother told me you are out."

She was listening to whatever he says. She did not react first because she knows he still got a thing to say.

He stared at the child playing in front of them and Sakura gazed at his sapphire eyes. "I even went on Syaoran's place, thinking that you are there."

"We did not talk these past few days." He heard her sigh.

"Is it because of the past?"

She nodded then took her eyes away from him.

"But you must tell him the truth sooner or later, Sakura." He said softly, reminding her that it is not good to keep it for her once again.

"I know that." She told him. "But like as always I'll depend on whatever will happen. For sure, there would come a perfect time and reason for confessing."

"By the way," She continued so that Eriol would cut bothering her about her love life. "Why are you looking for me?"

Eriol smiled. "I was about to ask you if you can lend me the…"

"What?"

He bit his lip. "The Book of Cards. I just need it its power to give us the answers we need."

Sakura gave him a look full of doubt. "I'll help you…"

"No. It is fine." Eriol protested. "Umm… I am still reading the book and to understand it more I only need the cards."

She did not take away her suspicious look on him. It is true that Eriol is the reincarnation of Clow. He is a good friend and got her full trust. But to think of dealing with using the cards his former self created, she was having second thoughts.

Eriol saw how she reacted. "Don't worry; you can go to my house to get it. I suppose you already know where it is." He tried to convince her.

After a few seconds, Sakura nodded. "I have all the Cards with me but the case is with Kero."

He smiled, playing innocent. "That's okay. I'll be fine with it."

She handed it on him. She takes a look at it for a moment then paused when she saw the Hope card. "I don't think you need this. It is just a card I created because of Syaoran."

_'Come on, Card Mistress hand them to me.'_ He told himself.

"Please take care of this." Sakura told him them laid it on his hand.

He immediately put it on his pocket then already bid goodbye to her.

He walked innocently, like the TRUE Eriol. _'I can't believe that girl gave it to me easily. What a fool…'_

--

Three days after, Sakura found herself on her room. She was lying on her bed, watching Kero eat his pudding. There was nothing on her mind, not even Syaoran.

"Sakura, are you okay?" asked her guardian as he saw her staring at him with emotionless eyes.

"Yeah…" She mumbled. "Do I look not?"

"You just look horrible."

She did not respond. She doesn't want to argue with him now; she is not really in the mood to talk.

Sakura closed her eyes to give her a minute of peace. But this was this strange feeling again. She sat down her bed and gasped for air. Then without any word, she headed to the door and ran to where her feelings and feet took her. Kero managed to catch up with her then hid to her pocket.

Skating, she passed by the plaza, the school and there was already on the forest. She got a nagging suspicion about it. She forgot that Eriol doesn't live where he is before. She forgot that it was already an amusement park.

She bit her lip, yet continued to run off.

"What could it be?" Kero asked then went out on her pocket. He was so sure that no one would already saw him.

"It's the Sakura Cards." Sakura mumbled, feeling guilty on giving it to someone else.

Kero's eyes widened. "What?! You mean it is not with YOU?! What on earth are you thinking Sakura?!"

Sakura maintain the look on her face. She did not glare nor defend herself. "Come on, let's get going. I need to find out what gotten to Eriol to use the cards in not so good way."

--

In the middle of the woods, Sakura stopped by a white house and took a look at it for a moment. It was white and very simple.

_'This should be it,'_ she told herself as she recognized that it was the same where Eriol lived in their fifth grade. She slowly reached the door but the presence already faded.

"Eriol open this door, NOW!" She shouted then knocked it with force.

"What's all the yelling?" asked Nakuru bitterly when she opened the door for this hot headed girl. .

Sakura glared at her. "Where is Eriol?!"

"On his room."

Without saying anything, Sakura walked in and headed to where she needs to go. She opened the room where she felt a familiar strong aura.

"Sakura?" Eriol's eyebrows shut up in surprise. He saw her breathing hard and in cold serious eyes.

She heaved a sigh then took a few steps in. "Where are my cards?"

He gave a confused look. "What cards?"

"The Sakura Cards!" She told him, voice rising up. "Where are they?!"

"I don't have it." He answered in a calm voice.

"What?!" She shuttered. "You borrowed it from me remember? Come on, Eriol. I am serious. I have no time to kid around so tell me where are they."

_'What gotten into her?'_ Eriol asked himself, still confused about how her friend is acting. "I am not kidding, Sakura. I don't have it. I did not leave the house since we traveled through time."

Sakura's eyes widened as he heard his words. By the tone of his voice, she knew that he wasn't lying. She fell down on her knees then started to cry. Eriol stood up and decided to get near Sakura but in a few moments, another person has its way on Eriol's room.

This guy opened it like Sakura did or even worse. But instead of finding a person to fight with, he saw a blue haired guy standing from his red chair. And a girl in auburn hair, sitting on the floor, continues to give off sobs.

"What happened?" He asked Eriol through the eyes.

Eriol shook his head in return.

Slowly, he faded away his sword on his right hand and stood before the girl. Seeing hot tears coming out from her emerald eyes, he knelt down and put his soft hand on her cheeks. He was telling her to rise her head up to know that he was there to comfort her.

"Syaoran…" Sakura managed to mumble.

He smiled at her then stood up to offer a hand. Sakura took it then he pulled her up. She stared at him for a few seconds and finally, she leaned her head on his chest. She let her tears fall once again. Syaoran did not have a second thought. He wrapped his hands on her waist to make her feel maybe a little comfortable.

"Hush, Sakura." Syaoran whispered on her ears. "I am here now. Calm yourself and tell me what happened."

Eriol sat down on his chair once again and continued watching how Syaoran deal on Sakura. Kero were also watching them, same as the other three who rushed into the room. Everybody was still confused but Kaho was happy that the Chinese boy was there for the Card Mistress.

_'What the heck did she ran here all of a sudden?'_ Nakuru asked herself as she continued to look at Sakura.

_'Where are the cards?'_ Kero bit his lip for he is starting to get bad feeling about everything.

After a few seconds, Sakura finally managed to stop her tears. Slowly, she pushed away Syaoran to face the others. He let her go even if he doesn't want to.

He gave her another smile and talked. "Are you fine now?"

She nodded. She was thankful that she had him when she needs to. If not, she doesn't know how to handle the things happening on her life.

Eriol cleared his voice as an interruption. He noticed that they had spent much time together, glancing, smiling and mumbling words. So now, Sakura needs to tell everything that they need to know. "Would it be fine if I ask some few questions?"

"Yes." Sakura finally answered.

"Why did you come here all of a sudden?"

Syaoran's left eyebrow jerked up. "Are you saying that you did not feel any weird presence in your own house?"

He shook his head. "What presence? The only magic you can sense here are mine and Kaho's."

"No." Sakura stared at Eriol. "It was the presence of the Sakura Cards…"

Syaoran looked at her in the corner of his eyes.

"What happened to the cards?" Eriol continued questioning. "Why did you say that it was with me?"

She sighed then answered his questions by stating all that happened to her three days ago. But she left the part that has something to do with Syaoran.

"What?!" Eriol shuttered. He did not manage to control his reaction.

She gave him a sad look, which Syaoran instantly noticed. "I know I shouldn't do that. I would understand if you'll blame me. After all, it is all my… fault."

Eriol felt guilty on what Sakura said. "Sorry, I don't mean it that way." He said. "I am just surprised that the one who has the cards is a replica of me."

Kaho spoke as she found the right timing. "Besides, Eriol can't use the cards now. The cards cannot be used unless they have no master to handle them."

"But who was it?" Syaoran asked. "Yeah, I know it is someone with greater power than us should be the one. But what might be his or her motive?"

"Who knows?" Eriol said. "Even I did not know what is happening."

Kaho barely say something throughout the conversation but she has a lot of things in mind_. 'That certain person must be the one who made them forget a part of their past. And that must be a proof that all of us are in danger.'_

"Why don't we go to the shrine?" Kero suggested since no one tried to talk after Eriol. "That was the place where another presence comes from. It must also be the one doing all of these things."

"You've got a point there." Syaoran told the guardian in serious tone.

Sakura nodded. "Come on now, let go."

"No, Sakura." Eriol muttered before Sakura could move and step out of the room. "We should not be the one going there. If he or she got the cards, there is something that person needs to us. And besides, you are not yet ready."

"But—"

"Believe me, Sakura." He insisted. "Let us just be prepared on whatever may happen."

--

"Sakura?" Syaoran called her name softly as he walk her home once again from the crap happened on Eriol's home.

"Yes?" Sakura inquired looking at him. She realized that he was not staring at her eyes unlike before. But it doesn't matter right now.

"You are feeling uncomfortable with me now, aren't you?" He managed to ask.

She removed her look on him. "No. It's not what you think."

He smiled. "I understand if you do. After all, it is too hard to accept that before we have…" He choked and did not try to continue it. "But we can still be best friends right?"

She nodded. _'If only I could tell you that I still have it.'_

Syaoran did not open any topic after that. They just continued walking in silence. Although, he kept on throwing her sweet glances.

_'The past explains why I went back here in Japan.' _He sighed._ 'But now, how can I confess once again that I love her?'_


	17. Face off

Right Here Waiting

**Right Here Waiting **

brokenshadow23

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

Umm… This is the 4th to the last chapter so I am hoping to get reviews from you. Hehe…

Chapter 17: Face off

Syaoran heave a sigh. He sitting on his study table with his head buried on his hands. Still, he didn't know what to do. He already talked to Sakura about it two days ago but his mind is still confused.

It was the last Saturday of April. The sun shines beautifully, signaling a good day to go out.

Wei noticed how his Master was acting. It was like Syaoran was loosing half of his life. The boy Wei sees these past few days is like the one when they were about to leave Japan. Worrying, butler did not dare to ask him anything. He did not reminded him about his training, which he lost for a week because of his vacation in England. All Wei knew now is Syaoran needs time to think what the right thing to do is.

Suddenly, he heard an opening door coming from the second floor.

"Wei, I am going out." Wei finally heard the voice of Syaoran, who decided to lock up on his room yesterday and a few hours this day.

The butler saw him heading to the door to put on his black rubber shoes.

"Just be careful, Master." That was the only thing Wei could say now. He opened the door for him as he saw him got up.

"I will." Syaoran mumbled. He walked out of the house with his hands on his pocket. The silence on the street made him think about one person: Sakura.

--

"Syaoran." Sakura managed to murmur as she saw again this brown haired teen before her.

"Good morning…umm…" He is trying to greet her like before. "…Sakura."

She smiled at it then let him in to get into talks. She offered him a sit in the living room for a moment so that she can finish her chores. But before they could say any word to each other, another surprise came along.

"I'll get it." Syaoran said as he heard the doorbell ring. He got up in silence from his seat to open the door.

"Hi…" A blue haired guy greeted. "…Syaoran."

Syaoran smirked. "What are you up to, Eriol? It is the first time you decided to visit her."

Eriol got in before answering his question. "Finding out what is happening between the two of you."

The other boy frowned. "Are you trying to pick up a fight or something?"

Eriol chuckled then saw Sakura on the kitchen, walking back and forth on the room. "Looks like Ms. Kinimoto are very busy today, huh?"

"Eriol!" Her eyes widened then approached his friend. "Why are you here?"

He smiled. "Just checking out if you are already okay." He looked around then laid his eyes on her once again. "You have many things to do, I think."

She nodded. "But I can finish it in a few minutes so no need to help me."

Eriol grinned. "Fine. But can I use your piano to make this house a little alive? It seems that no one decided to say any word before I came."

She bit her lip, looking at Syaoran who also felt guilty, then nodded once again. "That would lighten things up."

Syaoran sat down on the couch as his eyes follow Eriol, who opened the black upright piano on the side of the room. The Chinese boy closed his eyes the listened to the melody his friend was playing. It was simple yet pleasant to ears.

"Hey," Sakura entered as she recognized the melody of the song. "That is a song right?"

Eriol nodded then slowed down a bit. He smiled at her. "I'll sing it if you like."

"That would be great!" She exclaimed. "I haven't heard you sing."

He laid his eyes on the piano once again and decided to repeat the introduction. He did not let his smile wore of because he knows that the lyrics of the song would strike the two much. And… maybe even him.

_Oceans apart, day after day _

_And it makes me go insane_

_I hear your voice on the line_

_But it doesn't stop the pain_

Syaoran opened his eyes as he heard the first words of the song. He looked at Sakura,who was also staring back at him but still they kept on telling themselves that the love they felt for one another was left in the past. He blushed, as he continued searching emotions on Sakura's eyes.

_How can say forever_

_When I see you next to never?_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Sakura bit her lip then sighed. She turned back to let all her emotions kept hidden. She really wants to tell him but she doesn't know how. She just felt that it was not the right time.

_I took for granted_

_All the times_

_That I thought would last somehow_

_I hear the laughter_

_I taste the tears_

_But I can't get near you now_

_Oh can't you see it baby_

_You've got me going crazy_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_'The song is getting into them.' _Eriol told himself as he felt something was going on at his back. He did not try to look at them because he knows that they might fell a little embarrassment. He was on the middle part of the song now, the part that is hardest of all. The part that will really get into their nerves.

_I wonder how we can survive_

_This romance_

_And in the end if I'm with you_

_I'll take the chance_

_Wherever you go_

_Whatever you do _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

_Whatever it takes_

_Or how my heart breaks _

_I will be right here waiting for you_

Eriol grinned then decided to stare at the two. He found them frozen; trying to say a word but it was stocked on their throat. He coughed to make a signal that he was looking at them.

"Umm…" Syaoran started although did not take away his look on the girl. "Nice song."

Sakura smiled in agreement. "The melody was great and the lyrics may strike any person who is…"

"In love yet afraid or don't know how to tell it for a few reasons?" Eriol continued. He was smirking, happy with what he is witnessing right that moment.

"Yes." She mumbled.

--

On the other side of the town, Tomoyo was still on her bed, sleeping. She wasn't dreaming actually, it was a nightmare.

_Pant. Pant. Pant. Tomoyo found herself running out to nowhere once again. She was in infinity of darkness. She was trying to find the way out or maybe someone to be with. She doesn't want to be alone in that place for it drives her crazy. But then her wish of seeing another person to be there was granted. _

_"Sakura." A male voice she knows every well entered her ears. _

_Tomoyo started to look around to see that boy talking. And there he was. Standing also like her but his back was facing her. _

_"Syaoran!" She called out and tried to approach him. _

_Syaoran half turned to see the midnight blue haired girl. He gave her a smirk. She was about to run into him but another person showed up. It was Sakura. The auburn haired girl managed to get into the boy easily._

_This made Tomoyo's world to stop. She watched him hug her and comfort her. But this time, she noticed Sakura's look on him. It was different. Tomoyo doesn't want to jump into conclusions but then the next actions of the two made her clear her mind. _

_Slowly, Syaoran got Sakura on his grasp. And a kiss. Sakura was the one who started it. It was soft yet full of passion. Tomoyo saw the surprise on Syaoran's eyes but then in a few moments he kissed Sakura back to make things more blissful. _

_By the moment the two released each other, they faced Tomoyo and began to talk. _

_Syaoran smirked. "Tomoyo, I know you already know about what I feel about Sakura. But now, I want you to know that I have already said what I need to say to her."_

_"Umm…" The girl beside him entered. "And now, we are happy to tell you that we both have the same feelings."_

_Tomoyo turned back and started to run. She was totally shaken and confused. She ignored Sakura's calls from behind. Tears flow freely from her cheeks as she questions love. _

_"Why does love have to be cruel? Why can't the one you love give it back to you?"_

_"Tomoyo." A deep female voice called. It was the same voice that enters her mind every time her heart was in pain. . _

_Tomoyo stopped._

_"What did they do?" The voice asked. _

_"They hurt me." She answered. "They made me like a fool."_

_"Do you want to have revenge?"_

_Not thinking, Tomoyo nodded. Her heart was contained with darkness, which never been into her since the day she existed. The only three things she was thinking right now are:_

_Pain,_

_Hate._

_REVENGE!_

--

Eriol suddenly stood up in shock. He faced Sakura and Syaoran who have serious expression on their faces. Kero was there in an instant.

"That feeling…" Syaoran managed to mumble.

Eriol narrowed his eyes. "Sakura, I think someone is calling us."

Sakura bit her lip then put her left hand on her chest, clenching the key. In a few seconds of exchanging glances with her friends, they all decided to run off to find that feeling. Hoping that they would find answers, they tried to get there as fast as they could.

Eriol gasped, finding them right in front of the shrine. The magic was present there and it was powerful he can say.

"It is now the right time." He told the others behind him. Narrowing his eyes on the place, he continued to talk. "Syaoran? I know you are a good fighter so you could help me. Sakura? Whatever may happen, just don't lose hope. It is the only power you got right now."

"Master!" A deep female voice entered from behind.

"It is good that you three came here as fast as you could." He said, not looking back because he already knew who they are.

Eriol slipped his hands on his pockets but did not blink. He was breathing for air but he decided to talk. "Who are you?!" He called out.

No response.

Sakura and Syaoran were watching him deal on it. It was the first time Eriol has been like this. He was not the Eriol they see in common days. He did not have that cute smile on his face. What they can only see now is a plain expression all over him.

They saw nothing yet the presence is getting stronger. They know that it was coming in to them but unsure if what will that magic creature would do.

Few seconds more have past then what they are already waiting for arrived.

"Well, well, well." A clear female voice entered their ears. A tall woman coming out from the shrine was walking towards them.

She has a midnight blue wavy hair run on her shoulders with gold sun like ornament on it. Her ebony eyes shows anger and hatred. And an annoying smile on her face that shows revenge. A bit similar into Nakuru's true form, this freaking creature has the wing of an angel in her right and wing of a butterfly on the left. She was dressed in a white dress that is fitted on her half shoulders and the upper part of her body then loose in the other half and the bottom part of her body.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes on her.

The woman faced the Chinese boy and smiled at him. She lifted up her right hand then snapped her fingers.

"The time stopped." Kero said as he realized it. He got out of Sakura's bag, where he is in before. Then saw the one who did it.

Syaoran hurriedly summoned his sword and same as Eriol with his staff. Syaoran moved Sakura on his back for her protection because she has no authority to give it to herself.

Yes, she has the key. But she can't use any card to make magic so it was only useless.

"Who are you?!" Once again Eriol questioned, his tone was rising up.

The woman placed her right hand on her chest then jumped off to stand in the entrance of the shrine. The look on her face was like Eriol's when he made the final judgment on Sakura. She was standing gracefully although her smile made Sakura and the others feel disgust.

"Don't you recognize me?" She asked in an annoying tone. "…Dear brother?"

"Brother?" Sakura's eyebrow got up.

The woman smirked.

"Who the hell are you, really?!" Eriol shrieked. "I don't have any sibling, are you crazy? Why are you saying that I AM your brother?!"

The woman had an evil laugh.

"Oh. I am very sorry." She said in unpleasing voice, trying to make Eriol loose his temper. "I thought the reincarnation of Clow Reed is as intelligent as he is. I did not know that he did not put in your memory that he has a sister."

Kero decided to change in to his beast form and same as Nakuru and Spinel. They were listening to the conversation and assumed that something wrong will happen.

"He was the only child!" Syaoran protested because he knew the life of his ancestor much.

"Shut up, brat." The woman glared at him. "You might be his descendant but Clow Reed's mother did not tell the truth. Okay. I am tired of answering your questions so I'll just say what you need to know."

All of them looked at her but not forgetting that she might do something crazy like attacking them. They did not let loose of their guard, especially Syaoran who pledged to protect the girl he loves.

"I am Adelyn. My father is the same with Clow Reed but we got different mothers." She started explaining. "A year after Clow was born, his father began to look for another woman in England because that time, Clow's mother decided to travel to Hong Kong to do some stupid matters. Hours, Days, Weeks have past and the father of Clow accidentally do something with his other girl so I came here in this world."

She sighed, remembering everything that happened on her past. "Since, Clow's family can't accept me and my mom; I decided to learn black magic after I discovered that there is magic lying within me like Clow."

"Then why are you here now?" Kaho asked in confusion. "Why are you telling this to us? Clow that hundreds of years ago so what do you want from us?!"

"Wait a minute." The woman said bitterly. "I know that I was acting like the reincarnation of Clow when he did the final judgment on the girl beside Clow's descendant. So let me change the surroundings." In a moment she snapped her hand once again.

This time, all the things surrounding them vanished into thin air. It was change into the sky at night, with stars in it. They knew that their foot was stepping on something. But it doesn't matter; they need to know what is happening.

Adelyn smirked. "That looks good. Well, back to the question earlier. Why am I here? It is very simple. I want Clow's magic. That way I can achieve the things Clow's family neglected from me. And a good way to start is having these." She slipped her right hand on her pocket, grabbing the cards. She showed it to them then laughed.

"The Cards…" Sakura said with her voice breaking down. She knows it was her fault that this mad woman has a lot of power to do things now.

Eriol grinned, pretty sure of his setback. "So what is you have the cards? You can't use them without the key."

He turned into Sakura then told her to do something. "Call the power of Stars. I know that the cards will go back to you once they knew who their master really is."

Sakura nodded then spoke. She muttered the right words and in a moment the staff was already there. "With the power of stars, I command that all cards under my name to come back to me!"

All of her friends and guardians thought that she would succeed but she did not. The cards did not move nor made light for her to know that they were still on Sakura's control.

She was surprised. "What the—"

"It is useless young girl! You can never take your cards back easily. I may not use the cards but they are under my spell!" Adelyn told her as she started her evil laugh.

"Darn it!" Eriol tightened his hold on his staff.

"Just give up, Sakura! Give me your key and nothing crazy will happen."

"Why should I?!" Sakura bravely said.

Adelyn frowned. "Well, it looks like you guys wanted to do it in a hard way then. This will be very interesting. So should we start?" She threw the cards in the air and let it surround the place while she gets into them.

"Kaho," Eriol whispered. He was preparing to fight so as the others but he wanted to be sure that all of them will be safe. "Stay here with Sakura." He waved his wand and a barrier was formed around them.

"Whatever may happen don't go outside this shield. In here, you'll be safe in the dark force we maybe facing." He reminded them.

Sakura gave a sad look. She wished that she could help them. But what can she do? The Hope is the only card she has. She had gotten nothing for attack so it just makes her a simple girl.

Kero stared at his Master then smiled. "Don't worry, Sakura. Nothing will go wrong." He then turned to the others. "Come on, it is now time to fight."

Syaoran nodded, understanding the situation. Slowly, he took a step forward leaving Sakura behind. "I'll take it back for you, I promise."

"Syaoran." She managed to mumble his name as she saw his determination. It gave her a little reason not to loose hope.

With that short exchanging of glances, Syaoran decided now to went out and face the evil side.

"What do you want?" Adelyn grinned then walked down to get herself near them. "One by one or you'll attack me at the same time?"

"Shut up!" Syaoran told her, tightening his grip on his sword. "You have caused many troubles in our life so I'll now have my vengeance!"

He ran off, approaching her to give the first attack. He knows that she will not let him touch her easily but he must try. Syaoran ran behind her, took out the right scroll to use and yelled. "God of fire, answer my call!"

Balls of fire went out but Syaoran's opponent was too fast. She did not look back yet an invisible wall made his attack useless.

In a moment, Eriol and the other guardians started to move. They kept on throwing different magic. But nothing is happening. Adelyn remained standing not bothering on the attacks given by five creatures before her.

"Damn it!" Eriol angrily said, taking a distance on the enemy. "Everything we do cannot pass through."

Syaoran was breathing hard because he lost some of energy with the consecutive hits he is giving. The other guardians looked the same but they still have the power to fight on.

"Give up?" Adelyn tried to insult them as she saw the look on them. "I did not expect that you are weaker than I thought! Well then, it is not fair if you'll only be the one to show your powers. It is now my turn and watch carefully."

She rose both of her hands, making a black bow and arrow with her magic. Turning to the Card Mistress' direction, smirked at the girl.

Syaoran's eyes widened. He read what the opponent will do. His feet suddenly made a step forward maybe trying to think of taking the hit in order to save Sakura and forgetting what Eriol had said before the fight began.

In a second, Adelyn released the arrow, going into Sakura's direction.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shrieked as she saw him coming also in their way.

Before it strikes the barrier where Kaho and Sakura was in or the body of Syaoran, someone unexpected suddenly invaded it. White arrow from nowhere fought with the black one. But one thing is for sure. It was on timing.

It was not Eriol but somebody who loves Eriol's former self. He is Yue.

"Don't you dare do something with my Master!" Yue told her in a cold voice. But what is odd about his statement was he called Sakura his own master. Meaning he already accepted the young girl in holding Clow's other magical items.

"Yue." Adelyn narrowed her eyes on the moon guardian as she realized who he was.

"I am not interested who you are or what is your motive. Only one thing is clear to me now: I won't allow you to harm the Card Mistress."

"Oh, I am very scared." The enemy said in a mocking tone. "So we are now having six against one."

"Enough talks!" said Syaoran as he ran once again to try another strike. The others followed him and little by little they had her shield weakened.

It has been a long time since they are fighting with her, yet they cannot touch her. Adelyn don't try to give off power to hit her opponents but she was sure that they are already tired. Few more minutes and she can attack them with ease.

"Are you afraid of us or what?" Eriol asked, making another blow. "You haven't done anything to strike us."

Adelyn smirked. "Fine. I'll grant your request." She closed her eyes, concentrated. A sword appeared on her right hand after a moment and at the same time, the barrier vanished.

"You are fighting with a sword?" Nakuru commented in disbelief. "Do you think you can defeat us with that thing?"

"Of course, I do. All of you are so weak."

"Then that's it!" Kero began to explode. "You are really making me mad. So I'll show you who we really are." He took a step backward then spit out a ball of fire.

Adelyn used her wings to protect herself from the magic.

Yue was the next one. He gave of his hand then icicles appeared on his palm. He threw it into her and she protected herself be using her black magic.

Syaoran and Eriol are moving but the guardians made more attacks on her. Although, Adelyn was not hurt. She did not have any blood or scars present on her body but all the guardians have, particularly Yue.

--

Sakura can't do anything but to watch. She sometimes yelled as she saw Kero and Yue getting hurt because of the battle the others are facing for her. Kaho was trying to calm her but she cannot.

"She lost some of her power." Spinel said as he made an attack that made their opponent step back. "Master? You and your descendant must stay here for a moment. Save your power so you two can do the final attacks on her."

"But all of you are also tired now." Eriol protested, worried about his own guardians sacrifice.

"It doesn't matter now." Spinel told him. "We'll do whatever we can."

After his statement he turned back and saw Adelyn rising once again. They gave off again different strikes. It became like this on the next minutes. Seconds have past and the guardians' energy is leaving their bodies. And it means that Adelyn can now do something to finish them and continue to face with the descendant and reincarnation.

Many hits have been made and the first one to fell was Spinel. Followed by Kero and Nakuru.

Adelyn smirked at Yue and told him. "Looks like it's between us."

"No, it is not." Eriol entered. He decided now to face this mad woman and Syaoran agreed with it. They are in their serious faces because of the anger they are feeling inside.

"What do you think you are thinking?!" Yue protested as he faced Eriol and Syaoran. "You were supposed to fight her if all of the guardians fell of!"

"And that's what am I going to do now!" Adelyn announced as she strike Yue from behind.

Yue unconsciously fell down and now Eriol and Syaoran have to face this freaking creature before them.

--

"Yue!" Sakura called out as she breaks down once more. Tears are flowing freely on her emerald eyes and tried to step off the barrier to go on her guardians' side.

"No, Sakura." Kaho stopped her. She grabbed her arm and made Sakura face her. "All the guardians are not dead. They are just unconscious so you don't have to worry."

"But—"

"No buts, Sakura." Kaho insisted. "Trust Syaoran and Eriol on this. If you would go out you cannot be sure if one of them would be able to protect you. Be brave, Sakura. It is the only strength you will give to Syaoran and Eriol."

Sakura took away her eyes on her former teacher and understand the situation. She remained silent and looked at her love that was like the others. Trying to fight for her own good.

--

"So who'll be the next in line to hell?" Adelyn asked, trying to insult them once again.

"It doesn't matter who will be facing you." Syaoran replied, focusing his eyes on Adelyn trying to think of a technique to hit her. "But I am pretty sure you'll be the next one!"

He turned his eyes on Eriol, who was looking back at him. Syaoran nodded a bit signaling him about a plan that they thought of in a click. They both ran on different directions then made a strike on the woman.

Adelyn felt a little troubled as she defended herself from the powers of the two teens. _'How did they manage to make their magic more powerful in a few minutes?' _

All throughout the battle with the descendant and the reincarnation, she noticed that once in a while they glanced at the Card Mistress, who still does not lose hope.

_'Damn it. Love is giving them the power to fight on.'_ Adelyn thought. She knows that she cannot do anything to attack Sakura so she must keep on dealing with the two.

After a few more minutes, Syaoran got really tired from all that fighting. Same as Eriol but still they will not give up. Once again, an attack coming from Adelyn was released. It was for Eriol but he defended himself, not knowing the opponent got another plan.

Syaoran just stood there. Breathing hard because of the loss of energy, he closed his eyes. When Adelyn saw her advantage, she took the chance. She tightened her grip on the sword she was holding. She dashed towards his direction, pointing the sword straightly on his heart.

1…

2…

3…

--

Wahaha! Cliff hanger! nn

What do you think will happen?

Will Syaoran die?

What will Sakura going to do?

What will Eriol do?

Tell me your ideas… ",

Please review!


	18. It all ended up

Syaoran just stood there

**Title: Right Here Waiting**

**By:brokenshadow23**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

Thanks to all those who reviewed! nn

Here is the second to the last chapter then the epilogue.

I'm sorry if it took a week for me to update. My dad is home and he doesn't want me going out. –sigh-

Anyway, I want also to apologize with how I wrote this chapter. It should be dramatic. I tried… But you know, I am not that good in writing. Hope you understand.

Before you read this chapter, I only got a favor…

**Please don't kill me. Please don't kill me.**** Please don't kill me. **

I won't tell you the reason. But you'll know if you'll read the chapter. Ahehe…

Review please!

**Chapter 18****: It all ended up**

Syaoran just stood there. Breathing hard because of the loss of energy, he closed his eyes. When Adelyn saw her advantage, she took the chance. She tightened her grip on the sword she was holding. She dashed towards his direction, pointing the sword straightly on his heart.

1…

2…

3…

"Ugh." Sakura was there, holding Syaoran tightly as she could. Her arms were wrapped on his neck as she takes the full attack of their opponent. She didn't scream in pain. She chose to close her eyes then plaster a weak smile.

Syaoran didn't know what happened. All of a sudden, he was surprised to see Sakura close to him.

Adelyn took a step back, still having the sword in her grasp then had a sudden transformation of Tomoyo. The girl's raven eyes widened as she saw what she had done. Shaking, she let go of the sword on her hand. She put her hands on her mouth in shock then slowly fell down on her knees.

"Sakura…" Syaoran managed to call her name softly. He didn't saw Adelyn's transformation for he locked his amber eyes on Sakura.

To make things more delightful, Syaoran has his hands on Sakura's waist. In a moment, he felt the thick liquid on his hands. It was blood. Blood is flowing out from her back. His eyes widened then slowly, he realized Sakura's grip is loosing.

"Sakura." Syaoran uttered once again as he already realized what happened. The attack that was supposed to be for him was received by the girl he loves most.

"I love you." The girl confessed before she felt very weak and totally looses her grip on the Chinese boy.

Syaoran caught her before she fell down. And slowly, he lie her down. His heart was beating fast as he heard those words. "Don't leave me, Sakura."

She smiled weakly. "I… can't promise you that. But I… am glad… I… I have saved you."

"Don't talk to me like this. It's like you are saying goodbye." Syaoran whispered. He was sitting beside and still can't believe what had happened. "You are not going to leave me. I… I… I love you so please…"

Sakura slowly touched Syaoran's cheeks. "…Just continue to be… happy, alright?"

"No." He was loosing hope. "You can't leave me like this."

"Maybe…Maybe this is already my time, Syaoran." Sakura's voice was soft. "But don't forget…, I saved you because I love you... and I'll continue guiding you no matter… what."

Unconsciously, tears were falling down on his cheeks. He can't say a thing anymore. Sakura can also hardly see him now. She was gasping for her life.

"Don't, Sakura." Syaoran cried.

Once again, she smiled. "I… love… you…"

"…Li Syaoran."

With that, Sakura's eyes began to close. Slowly, her hand on Syaoran's cheeks fell, making his heart break into pieces. He was loosing hope but still he kept on trying.

"No…!" Syaoran insisted. "Sakura, wake up!

But it was useless. She can't hear him anymore. He continued to say these words until he had already realized that it was too

…late.

"SAKURA!" He shrieked. Tears continually falling from his amber eyes, he holds tightly Sakura's lifeless body on his arms.

--

Eriol too doesn't know what just happened. It was too fast. In a moment, he thought that Syaoran would be able to defend himself. He was also surprised that Sakura was already there, holding the person she loves. He witnessed also that Adelyn was living on Tomoyo's body. And there, he understood that everything started from hate.

Kaho was motionless. Tears were also present in her eyes. She was supposed to be happy for the two have already confessed their feelings to each other but she didn't expect that it had to be like this.

--

It had been for a few minutes that Syaoran didn't let go of Sakura. He was crying indeed. His body was shaking and everyone who saw the incident can't believe that Sakura has just passed away.

In a moment, everyone thought that Syaoran wouldn't release her but he did. He didn't stop his tears. Slowly, he released her then stood up. Syaoran, who was still looking at the body of the girl he promise to protect, summoned his sword once again.

"Are you happy now?" He managed to mumble. Taking a step forward, he didn't know that it was already Tomoyo who was wearing the white garment of Adelyn and beside her was the sword used to kill Sakura.

There was no answer.

"Nobody… Nobody…" Syaoran was breathing hard as he slowly laid his eyes on Tomoyo. "Hurt Sakura like that! How dare you?!"

With those words, Tomoyo began to cry. "I'm sorry…"

"Sorry?" Syaoran repeated. "It is not enough. You must pay lady. You must pay with your LIFE!" After those words, a beam of light was present on Sakura's pocket. It was the Hope card. In a few seconds, Syaoran's sword began to change. Its handle was like the symbol on Sakura's staff. It was a pink circle with wings of an angel on the sides then a star on its middle.

Syaoran felt a great power within him so he ran off with his heart and mind telling him to kill the person who ended Sakura's life. He too was filled with hatred and revenge.

"STOP!" Eriol told Syaoran as he jumped, protecting the girl Syaoran thought was Adelyn. "She is Tomoyo!"

"I don't care!" Syaoran told him with anger flowing on him. "No matter who she is, she killed Sakura!"

Eriol looked at him straightly on the eyes. "It will not change anything, Syaoran. And do you think Sakura will be happy to see you taking revenge?"

Those words passed through Syaoran's ears.

"Taking another life won't do anything." Eriol continued, now with a soft tone. "The fight is over. And nobody won. I don't know why or how Adelyn able to use Tomoyo's body but it is not Tomoyo's fault."

"You are wrong, Eriol." A soft voice from behind told him. "It was my fault. I let that spirit to use me to have revenge. I let hate rule over because I am tired of being treated as nothing in front of Syaoran. I love him yet he can't see me. But I didn't imagine that I could end someone's life because of it so Syaoran? If you want to, you can take my life."

"…"

Tomoyo stood up. "Come on. You are already free to do anything."

"Enough of this." Syaoran said. And with that, a piece of silence.

"W… W….Wait..." A helpless voice entered. Everyone looked at direction, seeing the moon guardian standing up.

"Yue!" Kaho called out. She ran towards him then helped him in standing up.

"Maybe the fight is over." Yue told them as he placed his left hand on his stomach and the other one, holding on Kaho's shoulder. "But the cards are still under Adelyn's magic. It means that she is still living on Tomoyo's body."

Eriol realized that the guardian was right. The cards are still floating in the air and didn't even move when their Master passed away. "Syaoran, help me on this."

Syaoran didn't say a thing. He went beside Eriol because he knows it was the right thing to do.

Grabbing Syaoran's right hand, Eriol mumbled a spell. The first thing it did was to regain the guardians for he needs him to separate Adelyn from Tomoyo.

When the guardians opened their eyes, the first thing they saw was Sakura. By

"NO!" the familiar voice cried as her real body got separated from Tomoyo. She didn't imagine that the reincarnation of Clow, together with his descendant would do such thing.

Tomoyo didn't see what happened. The moment the magic was removed from her body, she blacked out. Kaho and Yue went near her to tend her.

"So where were we?" Syaoran asked in a voice full of anger. He took a step near her and saw the fear on her eyes.

With this Syaoran smirked. "What? Afraid of me now? I thought you have black magic."

Eriol stepped back, knowing that Syaoran will be able to take care of her. He just watched his descendant facing a powerful sorceress.

Adelyne's eyes widened as Syaoran ran into her, attacking once again. She made a barrier to protect herself but it was useless. Syaoran's sword passed through and a beam of light appeared as it strikes the woman. And this ended it up.

--

The sun was about to set and Sakura is still not home. Touya was waiting for her since he got home but there is no sign of her. It is true that time had stop. But the moment the fight was really over, it flew once again.

_'Sakura…'_ Touya mumbled to himself as he pushed those bad thoughts on the back of his head_. 'Where on earth are you?'_

He was totally nervous, of course. Seeing Yukito feel uneasy when he was with him during the morning then ran as fast as he could to nowhere, make him think that something is happening.

In every minute that pass, Touya can't help but to walk back in forth on their living room. Then in a moment, he saw what he was looking for. It was Syaoran, holding his sister. He immediately ran towards them and saw the sad expressions on their faces.

"What happened?!" asked Touya.

No one dared to answer. Not even Yukito. Syaoran, whose shirt was stained by Sakura's blood, didn't stop from walking. He entered Sakura's house and the others followed. Touya's eyes widened and got a bad feeling about what happened.

The others followed the Chinese boy and saw him put Sakura's lifeless body on the couch.

"What on earth happened?" He asked softly once again. Touya turned to Syaoran, who bowed down his head in shame.

The others were just watching the two. All of them didn't know what to say.

Syaoran began to shake but decided to answer his question. "She's… dead."

"What?!" Touya's reaction is not unexpected. All of a sudden, Touya's eyes darkened. He harshly grabbed the brown haired teenage boy by the collar of his shirt, then pressed his back on the cold wall.

"Tou—" Yukito was about to ran into him to help Syaoran but he felt a hold on his arm.

Eriol stared at his silver eyes then shook his head. By then, Yukito understood what he meant.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Touya questioned angrily.

Syaoran lifted up his head but faced the window. In a second, a tear again escaped into his amber eyes. Touya saw it but he didn't let go of him.

Touya's hands were shaking in anger. "WHAT?! ANSWER ME!"

Still, no response.

A few seconds again moved and Touya become helpless. Slowly, he put Syaoran down with tears flowing down from his eyes.

"You told me…" He started in a weak voice. Looking down to the ground, he clenched his hands into fists then continued. "…you'll protect her. You always promised me… that you'll do anything not to put her in danger. But WHAT DID YOU DO?! You let her be killed just like that. Damn it, Syaoran."

With that, Yukito came into the side of his friend. "Touya…"

--

Please don't kill me. Hehe… -

What do you think? Will Sakura live again? How will Syaoran going to take it?

Please review…

or I'll cut it here... Mwahahaha!

…brokenshadow23…


	19. Lips of an Angel

Title: Right Here Waiting

**Right Here Waiting**

**By:brokenshadow23**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp… and the last line of Eriol here is also not mine. I only got it from Kairi of Kingdom Hearts II…

Okay. This will be the last chapter and then the epilogue.

Thanks to all those who reviewed in the previous chapter! -

My replies to your comments are at the bottom of this chapter. Hehe… Please read this chapter first… And of course, REVIEW.

Thank you… )

If there will be some changes in this chapter, I will give you a note in the epilogue.

"_Feeling down? Don't look down, look up! Because in every sunset that pass, there is a sunrise to lighten up your darkest hours…"_

_...from my best friend..._

**Chapter 19****: Lips of an Angel**

A day after everything happened; Eriol was the one to explain everything to Sakura's friends. He had come up with another story to tell about Sakura's death to cover up the world of magic. Many of them cried as they heard the news. They cannot believe that it really happened.

Tomoyo decided to lock up on her room all day. She was crying, still feeling guilty of what she had done. Eriol didn't try to erase her memory for she requested to be that way. To hurt herself with the memories that also killed many people in her life.

Kaho, together with Yukito and Nakuru, stayed on Touya's side. They didn't want to leave him for they know he really needs someone to lean on that moment.

--

"Master…" Wei whispered in worry. He already knew what happened. Eriol called last night to explain everything that's why he didn't try to talk to Syaoran.

Syaoran was lying on his bed, feeling numb about everything. Staring blankly at the wall in front of him, he thought of nothing else but to wake up from his so called nightmare. There were no tears on his eyes because there is no use anymore.

_'Sakura…'_ He began to think of her again-- Her face, her smile and her words. _'God! Why is it had to be like this? Of all lives that can be taken, why does it have to be hers? And why, does everything have to vanish when you can already have a wonderful beginning?'_

--

Three days have passed. Many people wearing black and white clothes were standing on a grassy lot with beautiful flowers on it. They were there to see Sakura for the last time. Most of them were crying especially Chiharu, who once became Sakura's close friend.

Yamazaki called Syaoran's home almost thrice that morning but there was no trace of him. Most of Sakura's friends were surprised not to see her best friend present but they also do understand that he needs some time alone. Some time to accept Sakura's fate.

Eriol, who was wearing a simple white shirt and pants, stood beside Tomoyo and was comforting her. He didn't try to cry because he knew that someday this would happen. Although, he also admit to himself that loosing Sakura is too hard for him.

It's been quite a while when most of the people decided to leave. Only Eriol stayed. He sat on the grass, letting the wind play with his hair. He is talking to Sakura even though she couldn't answer him anymore.

"You've done a great job as the Master of the cards, Sakura." Eriol said softly then smiled sadly. "I hope you're happy up there. Don't worry about us okay? We will move on someday. At least some of us will."

He sighed. "I'll really miss you, Cherry Blossom."

Then a piece of silence. Eriol looked up the sky and admire how beautiful the day is. The sun shines brightly. It was happy but sadly, it was the opposite of what he feels.

After a while, he stood up. Sliding his hands on the pocket of his pants, he talked once again. "Don't be afraid to show yourself, Syaoran."

Slowly, the descendant of Clow Reed moved forward. Syaoran stood with a bouquet of white roses on his hands and held no expression on his face.

Smiling sadly, Eriol asked "You are here all the while, aren't you?" He didn't mind to look back. He knew that Syaoran wouldn't want him to see the sadness written on his amber eyes.

"Yeah."

"Why didn't you let everyone to see that you are here?"

Syaoran sighed then answered as he walked towards Sakura's grave. "I just don't feel like it. After all, it will give everyone a piece of stillness especially Touya."

Eriol smiled. "Are you alright now?"

"I guess…"

"Do you want me to leave?"

Syaoran stared at him. He knows that he was reading his mind. "If that what you think is right, then yes…"

With that, Eriol gave a last glance to his descendant and turned back. He started walking, but wishing that Syaoran can be happy as Sakura had told him. _'Who knows? Starting a new journey may not be so hard… or maybe it has already begun…There are many worlds but they only share one sky…_

_One sky…_

_One destiny…'_

--

"Syaoran?" A woman in Chinese outfit mumbled in confusion. It was already the second week of May and everyone was surprised to see the next leader of the Li Clan back in Hong Kong.

Yelan Li was sitting in the porch located at the second floor of a white mansion. Her eyes widened as she saw her son standing in front of their house. Immediately, she went down to check if she was right.

"Syaoran!" She exclaimed as she ran into him.

The teen didn't smile. "I'm back." He said coldly to his mother then walked in.

Yelan didn't react with the approach of her son. She just stared at him walking in then turned her eyes to Wei. "Did something happen?" She softly asked full of concern.

Wei nodded. "The young master's heart is in grief, madam. " There, Wei started to tell Syaoran's mother about what happened back in Japan and why they decided to go back in Hong Kong.

He also told him that the Cards were given to him by the reincarnation and even the guardian of the book, Cerberus.

Listening to the servant's voice, Yelan also felt sorry for her son. Stiff as everyone describes her, she didn't want to come to Syaoran and comfort him. She knows that he would overcome it in a period of time. To be the next in line means to be strong and brave. As his mother, Yelan knows that Syaoran should learn to mend his broken heart.

In the morning, murmurs were present about Syaoran's return. Many were worried about how he acted and so when the news reached Meilin's place, she immediately went to his home.

Wei was the first person to greet the Chinese girl and he was also the one to explain everything to her. Unlike the others, Meilin didn't cry. She just smiled because she knows it is what Sakura wants. She must be brave for Syaoran and be at his side that very moment.

Slowly, she walked passed by the halls of the mansion and stopped at a room with a green colored door. Meilin sighed then knocked.

"It's me, Syaoran." Meilin softly said. "Open up."

After a few moments, the door swung open. There Meilin found Syaoran standing before her. She removed the smile on her face. Keeping a plain expression, Meilin just stared on his eyes. She didn't try to utter any word at first for she knows Syaoran don't need it.

Syaoran looked back at her.

"Come in." Finally, Meilin heard his voice. She did as she was told and waited for her cousin to close the door. They were again in an awkward silence until Meilin can't take it anymore.

"Are you okay?" She asked simply then sat down Syaoran's bed, covered in green sheets.

Unexpectedly, Syaoran went on her side. With that, Meilin saw the real sadness on his amber eyes. She smiled at him sadly, showing that she cares then let him place his head on her shoulders.

A few more moments and Meilin felt liquid flowing down on her arm. It was cold and came from Syaoran's eyes. This was surprising for her, seriously. In those years they have been together, this was the first time she saw the cold hearted Syaoran break down in front of her. But she didn't mind. She didn't say anything but she remained there to comfort him.

--

Days. Weeks. Months. And Syaoran tried to be happy. Everyone thought that he was doing fine. He smiles, laughs, and do other things every teenager would wish in his life. But only Meilin could see the difference in him.

He smiles but it was never true. There are no glows on his eyes. Everything changed but no one seems to notice except for her. And what is sad about her part is that she can do nothing to change him to the Syaoran she knew.

One day, Syaoran woke up. It was an ordinary day once again. A day full of burden on his shoulders due to the responsibilities handed to him. But what can he do? It was his destiny -- to know all about their clan and to be the next leader.

Sitting on his bed, he sighed. He took a look at the sun then suddenly, he heard his door open.

"Good morning, Master." Wei greeted as he saw the boy looking at him.

"Morning, Wei." He greeted back. "Do you need something?"

Wei nodded. "Umm… Your mother wants to tell you to fix yourself well and go down in ten minutes for breakfast."

Syaoran gave a confused look. "Why do I have to present myself well?"

"Coz we have a visitor, Master."

Syaoran heave a sigh once again. "Okay, thanks."

After a while, Syaoran went down. He was wearing his best green shirt and pants. He doesn't want to dress in formal; it is only breakfast and all.

"I'm here…" Syaoran said softly. Besides his sisters, he was surprised to see only Meilin. And it gave him a little comfort. "Good morning..."

There he saw Meilin staring back at him. He walked then took the sit opposite to her.

"Morning, Syao…" She mumbled.

Yelan cleared his voice. "Well, it is good to have you here."

With the tone of his mother's voice, Syaoran smelled that she was going to announce something that is not really good. He groaned with this but he still controlled himself.

"Few years from now, as we all know, my son will be replacing the head of the Li Clan." Yelan started then looked at Syaoran's eyes.

"And?" Syaoran shot back. He wanted to hear the news soon as possible. It gave him creeps if his mother would take a long time saying it.

Yelan smiled. "Since you are already sixteen, I want you to look for a girl. A girl whom you can share your life with."

Meilin was surprised on what Syaoran's mother had said. Her heart began to bat faster in tension.

Syaoran's eyes widened in surprised. "But— Come on, mom! I'm only sixteen years old! I still got time for that soon." He protested not wanting the idea. He hasn't move on yet and now this?!

"No buts, Syaoran." The woman answered back in a more firm tone. The four sisters of Syaoran stared at him and examined his expression.

"Is that why Meilin is here?" he asked in a soft tone.

His mother nodded. "Since Meilin is your childhood friend and I know you are both comfortable with each other, I want you to spend more time with her from now own."

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, not minding if Meilin was in front of him. The girl was also surprised with what the woman said. It is true that she still loves Syaoran more than anything else but she also knew that the decision is not right.

"You heard me, Syaoran." Yelan said. "If you want everything to be fine, you have to follow."

Syaoran's hands clenched into fists. Suddenly, he stood up. "I'm sick of this. You have controlled my life since I was born. I always follow what you wanted me to do and still it is not enough?" He said in a low and annoyed voice. "If that is what you wanted to, then look for another leader because your condition will never happen."

With those words, silently, he left the place. No one tried to follow him especially Meilin. His words echoed on her head. She understands that he is going to a rough time and he is not ready to open his heart once again. But then, she was hurt.

--

That same night, after pretending to be fine in front of the elders and other important persons, Syaoran find himself alone on his room. It was already ten in the evening yet he can't sleep. He was still thinking about how he reacted earlier. But he knows he can't do their conditions. He can't just let other people to mess up with his life.

Sighing, he got up from his bed then opened the entrance of his balcony. He decided to stay there for a moment, admiring the stars that shine in the sky.

"Stars…" He whispered. "The power of Stars…" He remembered Sakura once again and thoughts of her began to envelop his mind.

With that, a beam of light coming from the sky was present. Syaoran covered his eyes with his right arm then slowly put it down as he saw the beautiful image in front of him.

"Sakura…" It was the only word he can say now.

Syaoran's eyes widened in shock as he saw Sakura Kinimoto glowing in front of him. She was really there, smiling at him. Sakura was in a white long dress with red laces in the end that make her more beautiful as always. Wings of an angel were on her back that is helping her float in the air.

Seeing the happiness in her eyes, Syaoran thought that if it was only a dream he wished he wouldn't wake up.

"How are you, Syaoran?" Sakura was the first one to ask him. "It seems that you didn't truly smile for a long time."

Syaoran sighed. "There is no reason for me to. You are my only happiness. Without you here in my arms, I wouldn't be able to be happy."

Sakura smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, Syaoran. I know it is hard but still you must try. Look at the people around you; they are affected with your condition. You've got to move on."

"I tried." He answered simply. "But I can't."

"But I want you to be happy."

"Then, just take me with you…" he answered softly.

Sakura shook her head. "I can't. And I don't want either. Come on Syaoran. You must move for you have still a long journey to take." There she saw the sadness written on his eyes.

Syaoran shook his head. "I told you, I can't!"

"Of course you can." Sakura insisted. "There are many things that can make you happy. Can't you see? Meilin is there for you. Why don't you give her a chance?"

He groaned. He can't believe that Sakura is really saying this in front of him. And it hurts to know that the person whom you love most is pushing you to another person.

"Sorry…" Sakura suddenly said. "I shouldn't have told you what I feel. It only made everything complicated."

"No, it isn't." Syaoran defended. Then tears were present again on his eyes. "My heart is only for you, Sakura. Why can't you understand that?"

"Syao…" She called him. Slowly, she stood beside him then wiped his tears away. "We can't do anything about it anymore. I want you to be happy alright? And opening your heart once again for Meilin is a good start. I don't want to push you into her but you have to."

Syaoran continued to listen to her. He felt her soft, comforting hands touching his face.

Sakura gave him a soft look. "Letting her enter your heart doesn't mean that you have to forget me. Loving another girl doesn't mean I am not there anymore. I am still there, same as you hold my heart. I am always here for you, Syaoran. I am not lost. I'll be watching you up there and be there for you when you are in need."

Tears continued to fall from his eyes. He let it flow as he listens to Sakura's words.

"Give her the chance and be happy." Sakura smiled. "I love you but we can't be. So unlock your heart. You are free, Syaoran. Go and find the happiness you deserve."

With those words, Syaoran understood. He smiled at her. "Can I hold you?"

She giggled and nodded. "Yes, maybe for the last time. Before I turn to a real angel. This is a privilege given to me by your ancestor."

"Sakura…" He called out her name softly. Syaoran stared at her with glow on his amber eyes. Slowly, he put his arms around her waist. It was like heaven for him. It was like she was really there, alive once again.

Only Sakura could do is to smile then to make things more wonderful, she wrapped her own arms on his neck.

"Be my first and last kiss?" Sakura offered then gave him a smirk.

Syaoran smiled at it and he stared at her crimson lips. Slowly, Syaoran closed the gap between them. He took Sakura's lips into him. He saw the expression on her face then he closed his eyes and let his mouth guide him. The kiss was soft and comforting. It was full of passion and devotion. Syaoran wished it would last forever but he also knew that it will not. He was happy once indeed. Even though this will be the last time he will be with her, he won't forget how sweet are the…

…Lips of an Angel.

--

Once again, **don't kill me**! Haha!

This is it. This story is done! Because I decided not to write the epilogue anymore.

AHahaha!

…JUST KIDDING.

I maybe cruel on the previous chapter but I have a heart. Sorry for being a little crazy. This is just the real me… Ahehehe…

The epilogue is the last part of this story. Please read it ok? There, I'll reveal everything to you.

Sasunarulover4life – Don't worry about Syaoran… I love him. Wahaha! He'll be happy once again and that's for sure.

rosedreamer101 – Your to hot! Cool down please? Hehe… Just read the next one.

Shiona Acitiu – Ok. I won't say anything. Stay tuned okay?

AngelEmCuti – Hehe… You are one of my faithful readers. I thank you for that… It's okay. Sakura will be okay on Clow Reed's side. Joke! Haha! Everything will be fine.

Cheeseycraziness – Hi… I want to tell you that you ROCK! Haha! - You know what? Analiria and you are the same when she gets annoyed. You both threaten me… Thank you for what you said about me, being a writer. It inspired me to write my three next stories… )

lhaine07 - Thanks for giving me great ideas. I really appreciate it a lot. My answers to your comment are on the epilogue.

There…

Tell me what you think about this chapter!

…brokenshadow23…


	20. The end of the beginning

**Right Here Waiting**

**By:brokenshadow23**

**Disclaimer:** CCS belongs to Clamp…

Guys! Here it is, the Epilogue! Hehe… )

A.N.: I know you already want to kill brokenshadow23 for making you wait for so long, but don't. I'm the one supposed to be strangled here, considering the late post of this chapter. Do take note that this is the final chapter of "Right Here Waiting". There would be a sequel, but God knows what the title is since I can't remember what broken shadow told me. XD

From here on out, Analiria would start editing the previous chapters.

Now, on with the story!

--

Hey wait up! Ahehe...

Brokenshadow23 here... As Analiria told you guys, I didn't write this epilouge. She was the one who made it months ago but we got a really big problem so sorry for being so late. Ahe. nn Explanations? On the last part of this story. To Analiria: Aww... I really love you! Ahaha! YOu picked the right time to update and it made me happy.

* * *

-Months After-

Eriol Hiirigizawa stared outside his window pane, tired after his whole day flight. He spared a glance on the open book sitting in his lap. Kaho, sitting opposite of him, stared at him in concern.

"Eriol–"

"Don't, Kaho. I wasn't able to protect her." Eriol said, unmoving.

"Nobody would've been able to stop her death. After all, she was the one who accepted it." Kaho replied, worry dripping in her voice.

"I'll do it still. It was my fault for not doing something with what I've felt at first, which resulted to our loss of memories." He smiled, though faint. "I've been able to live a life of Eriol, for a short moment in my life... without Clow, without my responsibilities invading my mind. It was stupid of me."

He paused.

"Sakura loved me for who I am. It makes me wonder; what if all of this didn't exist? What if magic didn't exist? What if we weren't Clow's chosen ones? I would never wish to have this happen to another, but why is it I'm hoping now? If I didn't regain a small portion of my memory, what could've happened? Would we be together right now, enjoying each other's company? No matter what, I've never regretted everything that I've done. Why is it I'm regretting what could've happened? Why is it that I secretly desire our remembrance to not have happened? Why am I being selfish now?"

He stood up, strolling to the center of the spacious room.

"Don't do this, Eriol." Kaho pleaded but said it as more as a statement, her bangs covering her eyes.

_...but why not do this? _This was his destiny. Clow Reed died back then to be reincarnated now, and this is him now. Clow knew that Sakura Kinomoto, the master of the then Clow Cards and the now Sakura Cards, would die. Clow knew this, but he wouldn't let his chosen one die just yet, right? Clow made sure that this book, now in his hands, would be found by him to read that paragraph... that spell of dark magic. Clow knew that Sakura Kinomoto would be able to handle turning the Clow cards in her own, but why did he still wanted a part of him to witness it? It didn't make sense. Clow was supposed to be fully in heaven or hell now, but why did he still use one of the darkest magic just to keep a part of him alive?

Perhaps this is the real reason why he, Eriol Hiirigizawa, reincarnation and memory-holder of Clow Reed, is alive. His main reason is not to help Sakura...

"Do you really love her so much that you would _die_ for her?" She asked, sadness in her voice.

"I already died for her as Clow Reed. Now I'd die for her as Eriol Hiirigizawa. What's the difference?"

...and with that, he called on the power of the sun and the moon with all the power left in him.

* * *

--5 years later--

"Please do come back to the hotel after an hour, ok? Somebody needs to stop Kero from eating all the sweets here." The female voice said.

He chuckled. "I would, I promise." He could imagine his fiancée smile from the other line.

"Meiling?" He asked. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, always."

"I love you."

"I love you too, Syaoran. Now, hurry up so you could get back here early!"

"Right. Bye." He hanged up the phone and shoved it in his pocket, before readying his camera. He quickly paced to the park where he and Meiling strolled this morning, so that he would be able to catch a picture of its perfect view of the sunset.

It took him at least fifteen minutes to reach the park, and that left him parched and breathless. While looking for a drink stall, he looked at the beginning of the sunset.

It really did left him breathless. Since Sakura died, he came to appreciate the beauty of art, catching picture perfect images that could express a million words in a man's heart. Never did he want to let something for granted now, since he didn't want to repeat the same mistake... the mistake on not appreciating her more when she was alive. Finally finding a fruit drink stand, he ordered a four seasons drink before turning around. With that, he saw the most perfect image.

The sun was now red, the clouds around it turning to a shade of orange. In one bench a girl sat alone, her back facing him. Her hair had the same shade as Sakura's, though much longer. He smiled at this. Year after year he traveled to another place and he always saw a girl with similarities to her, which is probably why he isn't surprised this time now that he's in England. He took a picture, before taking his drink and paying for it.

He approached the girl and sat down beside her, but she didn't even move an inch. She was still staring at the other way._ 'Perhaps she didn't even feel my presence.'_ He thought. Amused by this, Syaoran merely took his camera and continued to take pictures as silently as possible. After a few minutes of silence, some sipping, and some clicking, the girl finally turned towards him... though he did not notice and continued his 'work'.

"Excuse me," the girl paused, staring at him with surprise and asking him cautiously. "Do I know you?"

He finally turned to the girl to respond to her, but he wasn't able to. His throat closed, and he simply stared at her with shock.

He saw, once again, the eyes he never thought he would see shine again. He saw, once again, the exact shade of Sakura's eyes.

* * *

A/N: CLIFFHANGER!! …well, not exactly. This is the final chapter after the final chapter of 'Right Here Waiting'! We send our regards and thank all of our supporters!! This is Analiria's most favourite chapter, one of the best she'd ever written (in her opinion). Please do review!

Lhaine07 – Does this lifts up your sadness? There will be a sequel to this, don't worry.

Angie-ange – Oh he will. nods in agreement

Girl with Laptop – I also have no idea whatsoever why brokenshadow put it there. --'

AngelEmCuti – I like your kind of sad. XD

Cheesycraziness – Brokenshadow told me that we have the same mannerisms when threatening a person… I like you. XD

Rosedreamer101 – Not all SxS ends up with a happily-ever-after. Just like my most favorite story, in which only one person survived in the world – the killer.

Sasunarulover4life – Thank you for the tears that you shed for this story. I, too, am sad about it. When I told brokenshadow that she has to kill Sakura, she was saddened also and hesitated… but see? The story wouldn't have much impact if she didn't die. -evil laugh-

--Analiria is the beta and very close friend of brokenshadow23. She helped with the idea of the story, which is actually mostly hers. (WAHA! Just joking!!)

--

Brokenshadow23:

Oh. So Analiria also put her note here. Alright. I will give you my last words too.. Ahaha!

To tell you, when I was planning this story and then began writing it, I really want it to have a bad ending. Hehe… ) Yeah, I am cruel! Mwahahaha! Then when I consulted Analiria about it, she gave me a fantastic idea. There will be a sequel. Though, this is the twist: it will have two endings. I won't tell you if it will be happy or not. It depends on you. Hehe…

Just wait for it okay? I may update it two months from now. I just need to concentrate more on my other story Dreaming of YOu. It is an ExT fic. Ahe.

Okay people, for the last time: REVIEW!

nn


	21. Note

Brokenshadow23's note:

Hello! It's been a long time ne?

Anyway, the sequel you have been waiting for is here! Haha… It's entitled "One More Night". Just look for it on my profile so you can get to read it. Please read and review! Also, don't be afraid to tell me your thoughts. Suggestions are really welcomed. ^^

Hope you'll enjoy that sequel! 


End file.
